DFusion Zero Two: Digimon Kaiser Saga redo
by Kanius
Summary: The Kaiser Saga has concluded! Find out if Magnamon was enough to defeat Kimeramon and was Shadramon put out of comission? Will the Kaiser realize his faults? Read to find out! Be sure to check out the Artifical Saga, since it transpires after the Kaiser!
1. Ascend to Battle, Flamedramon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, peeps! We're glad you decided to join us for this sneak peek to Fusion Zero Two. 

Coral: If you enjoyed Zero One, you'll enjoy Zero Two. Unlike the real Zero two, this version will NOT feature Sorato. 

Max & Tai: Thank god! 

SSJ4T: Plus, you'll see the return of a hero and a villain, not to mention new Digi-Destined and digimon. 

Coral: Don't forget about the new set of villains to make their appearance this season. Also, you'll be getting many cameo appearances by the young Tamers at some point. 

Takato: Whoo-hoo! 

Rika: At least we get to be featured before the third season. 

Coral: The first chapters will have similarity to the second season, but all that changes once Tai returns. 

SSJ4T: Well enough of us rambling, you guys go and enjoy this sneak peek. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Laughter was being heard across the Digital World. Swarms of Flybeemon were swarming away and herds of Monochromon stampeded away. What in the world could they be so afraid of? More digimon started running out in fear. 

Now it was becoming clear at what they were running from. On top of a mountain stood a young boy. A young boy?! He has on a pair of goggles on his eyes, a long cape flowing behind his back and a very dark blue jumpsuit. An evil smile came across his face. 

"Hurry up and get out of here everyone! It's the evil Digimon Kaiser!" 

The boy held his hand up and a whip came out of his hand. He lashed it out and several circular objects were coming out of nowhere. They looked to be ring-shaped and were a black color. Behind the boy was a rather, tall looking structure, like a form of a tower. 

The rings started flying towards the scattering digimon. They tried to avoid them as fast as they could, but they were unable to do so. Several of the rings managed to capture several digimon. Cries were being heard and the digimon felt tremendous pain after being caught by the rings. 

"Arise my slaves!" 

The digimon stood up on their feet and saluted the young boy. Their eyes were glowing a blood-shot red color. 

"All hail, The Digimon Kaiser! Hail the Digimon Kaiser!" 

"Ahh. That just brings music to my ears. Don't you think so, Wormmon?" 

"Yes, my lord." 

Beside the boy was a small, green caterpillar like creature with big blue eyes and purple little legs at his sides. He looked up at the boy. This was his digimon and unlike the other digimon, he didn't have a dark ring. 

[Digi Analyzer: Wormmon. Rookie-Level. Larva digimon. Special techniques: Sticky Net & Silk Thread] 

"Now slaves. I want you to build more dark towers around this section by tomorrow. I expect them to be nicely done. Now I'm off to get my beauty sleep." 

"We certainly worked hard today. We gained a lot of territory in the western section." 

"Yes and soon the whole Digital World shall be mine." 

The Digimon Kaiser had a digivice at his side. Unlike the other Digi-Destined's digivices, his was more oddly shaped and it was black. This surely indicated that he was indeed evil. But how could a Chosen Child like himself become so evil and enslave digimon? How did he eve get into the Digital World in the first place? 

"So back to the base, my lord?" 

"Yes and I want you to fix me a nice cup of tea when we get there." 

"Great, and some crackers?' 

"Nah. I'd say more like a sandwich, I'm not really hungry." 

The two started to head back to the base. It was many yards away. There were more enslaved digimon going hard at work and building more dark towers as quickly as they could. 

"Keep up the good work boys! I expect perfection! I should be in total control of this area by the end of today! Ah, it's so good being a bad boy! Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Four Years Later: The Digimon Kaiser Appears! Ascend to Battle, Flamedramon!**

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back on the earth. It has been four years since the last digimon adventure. It has been four years since the battle against Burizalor. The Digi-Destined have gotten older and everything has been peaceful. The families have grown to accept the digimon as a part of them. 

Each of the original Digi-Destined were gaining hobbies that they enjoy the most. Matt has become a rock star and goes on tours on many occasions. He claims that it's a lot of fun and he gets to see all kinds of different people at the concerts he performs with his band. Mimi moved to New York with her family but she still keeps in touch with her friends. Joe is studying to become a doctor. That's right he still is attempting to get into med school. Sora has become a very active tennis player. Izzy now attends high school along with the other Digi-Destined. And as for Tai, well he's still in the Digital World helping out the guardians and decided to help train Agumon. One day, those two will return. 

However, there was one family that wasn't far complete. That family was the Kamiya family. Hikari has grown up a lot since the last adventure. She's now eleven years old and is just about the same kind of girl, except she doesn't carry a whistle anymore. Now it's a digital camera and she no longer suffers from frequent illness as she did when she was a little girl. Her newest hobby is digital photography so that is why she carries a camera around her neck. 

Kari goes to the Digital World to visit her brother on rare occasions. His new job was to help the Holy Beasts clean up the mess left behind by Burizalor's elite forces. However, the family household hasn't been the same without Tai around. But they grew to accept that Tai has a new responsibility. Kari wonders how powerful Agumon will get after all of that special training. He's going to be happy to when she sees them again. 

Kari was finishing up her breakfast and looked at her watch. 

"Oh no! Ten minutes till the bell rings! Man! I'm late on my first day!" 

Kari got off her bed and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Gatomon was awakened by all of the sudden foot stomping Kari was making. 

"And I was trying to get my cat nap... Late on your first day, I see..." 

"Gatomon, take care of yourself while I'm away." 

"You're just going to school. I can live with it. I need more sleep anyways." 

"You're always sleepy. Well I gotta run!" 

Kari ran towards her door as she grabbed her backpack and put on her shoes. 

"I'm going to school, mom! Bye!" 

Kari closes the door behind her and runs as fast as she could to get to school on time. Being late on the first day wasn't a good thing. She intends to get there as fast as she could. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, in another apartment complex, a young blonde-haired boy came walking out of his apartment room and started to walk off towards an elevator. And in case you're winder who this is, it is Takeru, better known as TK. 

He looked at his watch and pushed the down button. 

_"Late on my first day. That's definitely not a good thing. And I've moved into a new apartment complex this past week. I'm a lot further from my old school and now I'm a new kid in the school that I'm going to. I hope everything turns out right."_

TK got inside the elevator and waited to reach the ground level. As he got there, he walked out and started towards the direction to where his school was. Suddenly, he heard another elevator shaft open up. To his surprise, there were two kids as well. TK looked at them and smiled. One was a purple-haired girl with glasses and the other was a short brown-haired boy. 

"Hello there." 

"Um. Hello," the girl said, "Are you new here?" 

"Yeah. My mom and I moved in here just a week ago. My name is Takeru Takaishi. But you can just call me TK." 

"Oh well. Hi, my name is Miyako Inoue, but you can just call me Yolei. This is Iori Hida. But you can just call him, Cody." 

"Welcome to the apartment complex, TK." 

"Thanks, I'm a new kid coming into this school." 

"Wow that's great. Well we don't want to be late for our first day." 

"Right. Lets go." 

The three kids headed off towards their school and walked as fast as they could to try not to be late. However, they did talk to each along the way. 

*************************************************************************************** 

As the three children got to the school, there was a huge crowd in the front courtyard. They were watching a soccer game take place. On one side of a team, there was a boy with goggles on his head. 

As TK walked towards the courtyard, he gasped at what he saw. A boy with goggles. His surprised glare came over his face. 

_"Tai?! That couldn't be him!"_

The boy attempted to kick the play but he missed. The ball came towards TK and he easily caught the ball. 

_"Nah! That couldn't be him. Tai is a much better soccer player than this kid."_

"Hey nice catch man!" 

The two stared each other down. The boy with goggles quirked an eyebrow as TK tossed the ball to him. The boy caught it. 

"What's with you? You alright?" 

"You look awfully familiar. Must be the goggles." 

"Hey Davis! Quit holding up the game, dude!" 

Davis turned away and threw the ball over to his teammates. TK walks off and heads to the school. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Fifteen minutes pass, everybody gets into class. In one classroom, Davis walks in and sees Kari sitting in a desk. 

"Hey! You're in my class, Kari! Sweet!" 

"Well hello Davis. How was your summer?" 

"Eh. It was okay, you could say it was a little wacky." 

"Really? Oh." 

"How about you?" 

"Nothing really except going with my friends to the beach." 

"Oh. Sounded like fun." 

"Oh yeah." 

The teacher began to speak to begin the class. But before he could start his first lesson on the first day, TK came walking in. 

"Class. If I can have your attention, I would like to introduce to you a new addition to our class. Please introduce yourself." 

"Hello. I am Takeru Takaishi, but you can just call me TK." 

Davis noticed TK and gasped. 

"Hey I saw him earlier today." 

"Welcome to the class, TK. You can take that seat near the girl with the camera around her neck." 

TK started walking towards the seat next to Kari and next there. Kari smiles and looks to TK. 

"Hey TK. Long time no see." 

"Same here. Just like old times." 

Davis' eyes go bulging out and he started getting pissed off at the sight of TK sitting next to Kari. In his mind, he saw another guy making a move on his girl. That was something Davis would not tolerate and he would do something about it later today. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Izzy was tying away at his computer and to his surprise. He received an urgent message from the Digital World. It was sent from Azulongmon. 

"Hmmm. There's an urgent message from the Digital World? I wonder what's going on." 

"Let's read the message then," Tentomon said. 

"Hmmm." 

Izzy opened up the email and began to read it. 

_SOS _

Digimon Kaiser has come and taken over areas. He's enslaving digimon with dark rings! Hurry and help us oppose this new threat! We need you and fast! 

"You know what this means, Tentomon." 

"Yep. Back in action and back into the Digital World!" 

"Tai isn't aware of this! He's still training with Agumon in another dimension. So its up to us now." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, TK and Kari were walking along the hallways after class in hopes to talk to one another about their daily lives. 

"So how's your mom doing with the new apartment?" 

"Well, she's been more busy with work to even check it out yet, but I pretty much like it. I also met some kids about our age over at the apartments. They're really cool." 

"Oh wow. What are their names?" 

"Yolei and Cody." 

"Hmmm. Maybe we can go meet up with them during lunch time." 

"That sounds great." 

Davis was hiding behind several lockers and was listening to their whole conversation. His eyes were locked onto TK as if he were prey. 

_"If he thinks he's going to take my girl, he's mistaken! Kari belongs to me and nobody else! Just how does she know this guy? Well I'm about to find out, sooner or later."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Yolei is at the computer lab as she was about to shut it down, until suddenly she found an instant message. It was from Izzy. 

"Oh wow, it's Izzy. I wonder what he wants. I better tell him that I have to get going to my next class." 

But just as she was about to send a reply, Izzy had already typed a message. Yolei read it. 

_Come to the Digital World! Kari, we need your help! _

-Izzy 

"To Kari? Huh? I know a girl named Kari. Kari. Kari. Ah! Kari Kamiya! But what's the Digital World? Is it some kind of amusement park? Well I better print this message out so I can give it to this Kari girl." 

Yolei printed out the message, logged off and shut off the computer. She takes out the printed message, folds it and places it in her pocket. 

"We still have several minutes until the bell rings, so maybe I can find this Kari to let time fly by." 

She heads off down the hallway in hopes to find Kari and deliver the message. 

************************************************************************************** 

Izzy didn't get any responses from his instant messenger. So he turned off his connection and sighed. 

"She didn't respond. Kari must have classes by now." 

"So what are we going to do, Izzy?" 

"I'm not sure. If Tai were here, we would be in the Digital World and taking care of business as usually. But it's just hard to decide what to do. I have no idea what the other Digi-Destined are doing since they got school now." 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" 

"My first class doesn't start in about an hour, but this is more urgent than school. The Digital World could be in serious danger!" 

"Right. I think we should go there and check out what is causing all of this nuisance." 

"If only we knew when this new enemy is going to strike next. Ah! I got it. We'll use the map of the Digital World on my computer and pinpoint the location of the new enemy's base. Bad guys usually have bases to hide out in." 

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?!" 

"Geez. Don't get your antennas all tangled up." 

Izzy looked upon the map of the Digital World and started to pinpoint any kind of locations of the enemy's base. After a few moments of locating, Izzy found what seemed to be a glowing light on the map. 

"Prodigious! I found it! Now we can get there as soon as possible!" 

Izzy held out his digivice and pointed it to his computer. 

"You ready?" 

"As I ever will be." 

"Digi-Port Open!" 

A wave of light started to come out and it sucked Izzy and Tentomon right in. They went through a portal of some sort and within seconds, they found themselves within the Digital World. 

"Seems peaceful around here. I don't see anything wrong, Izzy." 

Izzy looked up and gasped at what he saw. He saw a landscape full of tall, black towers. 

"Hello, digital world to Izzy. What are you looking at-AH! Whoa! What the heck are those?!" 

"Beats me." 

Izzy could feel really bad vibes from these dark towers. 

"They're black. They could be an indication of evil. These must be what the Digimon Kaiser is building. But what's the significance of these dark towers?" 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps creeping up behind. As they turned around, they faced several groups of digimon. They were Gotsumon, Gazimon and Gekomon. But their eyes were glowing red. 

"Hey guys! We need to know what is going on around here," Izzy asked, "This has got to be the work of..." 

"The Digimon Kaiser…" the digimon all said together. 

"Hey Izzy. I don't want to butt in, but do you notice their eyes? They're creeping me out." 

"Oh don't get all paranoid. Ah! Ok, they are kind of creeping me out. But why are their eyes glowing red?" 

"Rock Fist Attack!" one of the Gotsumon cried out as he shot out several rocks at Izzy and Tentomon. 

"Izzy! Its time that I show these guys who they're messing with! Super Shocker!" 

Tentomon shot down several of the digimon with his attack but to his surprise, more started coming out. 

"Um, Izzy. We have trouble." 

"We're surrounded! Tentomon if only you could evolve!" 

"Just leave it to me!" 

Izzy's digivice powered up and it gave Tentomon the power to digivolve into his champion leveled form. 

"Tentomon shinka! Kabu-HUH?!" 

Izzy gasped in shock at what just happened. Tentomon was unable to evolve. 

"What happened?! I fed you a breakfast buffet this morning!" 

"I don't understand. I have the energy but I'm not able to digivolve. I wonder..." 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by laughter. Izzy and Tentomon turned around to find the Digimon Kaiser on a large Tyrannomon. 

"Welcome to my humble little garden." 

"So are you the Digimon Kaiser?!" 

"In the flesh and so glad to see you, Digi-Destined. As you can see, the reason your digimon can't evolve is because my dark towers have blocked out all of his powers to even make such a drastic move. So you can call this and any other areas with dark towers the 'no digivolving zone'." 

"You're not going to get away with this!" 

"Oh but I already have. You see, my master plan isn't quite complete just yet. I may need a little assistance." 

"What are you saying?!" 

"Join with me and we together can conquer the Digital World. With both of our intelligent minds, there's nothing that can stop us." 

"Over my dead body, I rather risk my life than to join you." 

"Ah suite yourself. But you turned down the chance to live like a god such as myself. But that's okay, my pets will just finish you off!" 

The Digimon Kaiser snaps his fingers as the digimon all jumped Izzy from behind and started beating him down. Tentomon tried to save him but he was pummeled to the ground as well. 

"If you won't join me by taking the easy way, I'll force you to join me using the hard way. Don't worry. I have something that will change your mind indeed. Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile back at school, TK and Kari were still walking down the hallway. They continued to chat with one another about more of their daily lives over the past three years. They haven't seen each other since then and it was the perfect time to get back together. 

Just as they were about to reach to their lockers, Davis was standing in front of them with his arms crossed. An angry look came over his face. 

"Oh hey Davis. I would like you to meet, TK." 

"Yeah, I know. I saw him earlier today. You interrupted my soccer game, buddy!" 

"And his name is not buddy. Its TK!" 

"Ok, TP! How do you know Kari? You better give me a good answer cause I'll put my fist up your face if you don't tell me!" 

"We've known each other for a long time. In fact, I haven't seen her in three years. So this is a good time to get back together and start hanging out again." 

"Not when I'm around you're not. You keep away from my girl, TS." 

"I'm not your girl, Davis." 

"Since when?" 

"Since forever!" 

"Don't worry. It can wait." 

"C'mon Davis. I'm not butting into you and Kari's business, Davis. I'm sure we can all get along and be friends." 

"Yeah sure." 

Just then, Yolei saw TK and came running up to him. 

"TK! Hey, you managed to meet up with some new friends." 

"Yolei! Hey. I would like you to meet Kari and Davis. I've known Kari before anyway, we just came across her other just today." 

"Wow, how cool." 

Davis mumbled to himself and kicked a piece of wadded up paper away. 

"Hey. So you're, Kari?" 

"Yes, that's me. Kari Kamiya to be exact." 

"Oh, well I just got this from an instant message from mine. It's from Izzy and he sent it to you. Do you know him?" 

Kari took the piece of paper from Yolei and read it. She gasped and looked to TK. 

"Izzy needs us! There's something going on in the Digital World!" 

"We have to go there now!" 

"Huh? Wait! Where are you going," Yolei asked. 

"We have to go check on the computers. This is an emergency," TK called out. 

"Oh not unless I'm coming too," Davis said as he caught up to Kari and TK. 

_"What the heck are those two doing? Why do they need a computer for an emergency? Something is not right."_

TK and Kari pulled out their digivices and pointed them at the computer that Yolei was using. 

"You ready to go, Kari?" 

"You bet I am." 

"Not unless I'm coming too! I'm going to the Digital World too!" 

"But not just anybody can go. You need a digivice to enter," TK said. 

"Look TE! If you can go, then I can go too!" 

As soon as Davis said that, three shining beams came out of the computer. One shot right at Davis and landed it right in his hand. The two other beams went flying and they landed into the hands of Cody and Yolei. 

"Hey, what's this thing?!" 

"It's a digivice," Kari said. 

"Yeah but a mush different model than ours." 

"Well now that I got a digivice, lets go! C'mon, guys! This way we can skip class!" 

TK and Kari held their digivices into the computer screen and watched a wave of light sucked them right in. 

"Hey, wow. So that's how it works. Ok then!" 

Davis pointed his digivice at the computer and the same wave of light sucked him right in. 

The three children went through some sort of vortex and eventually found themselves in the Digital World. 

"Whoa. Cool, so this is the Digital World," Davis said. He looked down at his suit and his jacket now had fire symbols on them. 

"Wow. Radical jacket! Do these come with some other accessories." 

"Ok Davis. We're here to find out what Izzy was warning us about," TK said, "This is not a vacation resort. This is work. So be careful." 

"I know how to take care of myself, TO." 

The three kids walked along a trail across the forest and looked across. Nothing seemed devastated at all. But then, they came across several tall, black towers. 

"Whoa. Where did those come from?" TK asked, "I never saw these the last time I came here." 

"Odd. Who could of built these structures?" 

"This is totally weird," Davis said, "Hey guys! There's a cave." 

"Let's check it out," said TK. 

They headed off towards the cave in hopes of finding anything that will explain to them the current situation of the Digital World. 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back at his large base, the Digimon Kaiser watched the children through his monitors. A cruel smile came across his face. 

"Well. Well. Looks like we got some visitors." 

"What shall we do to them?" asked Wormmon. 

"We shall greet our guests with some company. Summon Harpymon!" 

"Yes of course. Her Wind Seeker will give them a rude awakening." 

"So are we enjoying our little stay?" the Digimon Kaiser asked as he turned to face Izzy. 

He was being tied down and had a cloth wrapped around his mouth. 

"Don't worry. In no time at all, you'll be working for me." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The three children entered the cave and what they found was nothing but an open cavern. 

"Nothing here. Let's turn back." 

"Hold on, Kari. I see something!" 

In the center of the cavern was a rather strange-looking egg. It was red with several multi-colors on it. There was a large spike embedded at the top of it. The symbol of courage was on it. 

"It looks like an egg. Let's go check it out." 

They walked over the odd-looking egg and examined it. 

"Hmm. We can try to pick it up," TK said, "I'll go first." 

TK attempted to pick it up first. But with all of his might, he couldn't even lift it up. 

"Ugh. It's too heavy." 

"Here let me handle this. It needs a woman's touch." 

Kari then tried to pick it up but she wasn't able to and fell backwards. 

"Ok, never mind with the woman's touch then." 

"Hey guys! I just figured something out, Davis said, "Let me try to pick it up!" 

Davis went over to the odd-looking egg and cracked his knuckles. 

"Ok. Breathe in. Breathe out. Ok. Here we go. One and two and three!" 

Davis grabbed the egg and was able to pick it up with ease. 

"Ok that was easy. Geez, you guys need to work out a little more." 

"Um. There's a problem," TK said. 

As soon as he said that, a beam of orange light came out of the ground from which the egg was laying at first. The kids watched as a figure started to form within the light. As the light cleared away, there was a blue reptile like creature with a little horn on his nose. He opened his eyes and turned to face Davis. 

"Umm. He's looking right at me." 

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!" 

The blue reptile jumped right at Davis and hugged him. 

"Ack! Get this thing off of me! What is he?!" 

"You got to kidding me. Davis... has a digimon..." TK muttered. 

"It's unreal. Davis, your a Digi-Destined!" 

"Yep. And you're my partner, Davis." 

"Um. How do you know my name?" 

"Aw c'mon! Don't you know that I've been waiting for you this whole time?!" 

"But we just met." 

"Doesn't matter. We're partners and we're going to make a really cool team!" 

"Ok, you seem cool. So what's your name?" 

"My names Veemon! I'm a mythical Digimon that brings good luck to my friends! I'm a very adventurous guy and you're the type of friend I have been looking for!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Veemon. Rookie-Level. Small Dragon digimon. Special techniques: The V-Head Butt] 

"Well, you and I do have a lot in common then. So, what now Veemon?" 

"I don't know, whatever you want to do." 

"Veemon belongs to Davis now? This is getting weird and there were two other lights that came out of the computer." 

"And I have to wonder where those other digivices were being sent to?' 

"We'll just have to find out who when we get back home." 

"Getting back home?! Well your going to have to get through me in order to do so," cried out a screechy voice. 

"Ack! That hurt my ears! Ok, whoever is making that sound better stop or else," shouted Davis. 

A white-colored bird appears behind Davis. It had a human-like face and the body of a bird. She had a dark ring on her and she had the same glowing eyes as the other enslaved digimon. 

[Digi Analyzer: Harpymon. Champion-Level. Phantom Beast digimon. Special techniques: Wind Seeker & Silent Symphony] 

"Or else what?" 

Davis turned to face Harpymon and cried out. 

"Lets run for it!" 

The three children ran out of the cave and they made it to the outside. Davis and Veemon turned to face Harpymon. 

"By the orders of the Digimon Kaiser, I shall kill you three pests!" 

"Eat my fist," Davis cried out as he had up his fists. 

"Don't do it, Davis!" 

"Wind Seeker!" 

Harpymon shot out a powerful beam and sent it towards the children. Davis, TK and Veemon managed to maneuver away but Kari wasn't able to and she got blown back. Kari fell to the ground and wasn't able to get up. 

"Kari," TK cried as he went over to her,_"Man! If only we would of brought Patamon and Gatomon along with us!"_

"Davis! I'm ready to fight now!" 

"But how? She'll whip you around like a rag doll." 

"Not as long as you have that digimental in your possession." 

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" 

"Just hold it up and say, Armor Shinka Energize! And you got to have courage as well!" 

Davis turned to see TK tending to Kari and anger was about to erupt from within. 

"Armor Shinka Energize!!" 

[Digimon Zero Two armor-evolution theme "Break Up!" plays in sequence] 

The digimental started to glow and it emitted an orange beam of light. It covered Veemon and he felt his power level increasing. Veemon started to cry out and the ground around him started to shatter away due to the increasing power mass. 

"Veemon armor shinka!" 

Veemon watched as fire started to cover his body. He grew a little taller, his legs lengthened as did his arms, and new armor was form on parts of his body. A horn came out from his forehead and claws came scathing out from his hands and feet. As he hovered down to the ground, a fiery aura formed around him. He turned to face Harpymon. 

"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" 

"No way! He armor digivolved?! Wow, that's Veemon," TK said. 

"Now that what I'm talking about," Davis said. 

[Digi Analyzer: Flamedramon. Armored-Level. Evolution through the Digimental of Courage. Dragon man digimon. Special techniques: Fire Rocket & Flame Shield] 

"I'm Flamedramon! By using the digimental of courage, I was able to armor evolve into this radical form. Now I'm ready to barbeque some bird. How you like your bird, flame broiled or crispy?" 

"Now I'm going to destroy you, Flamedramon! Wind See-AH!" 

Flamedramon quickly phased behind Harpymon and held her in place. He pulled his fist back and started hammering away at her. Flamedramon jumps up and phases out. Harpymon looks around and see Flamedramon flying right at her. 

"Blazing Fist!" 

Flamedramon rammed his claws into Harpymon as she went falling down. 

"And now to destroy that dark ring. I can sense an evil energy from it. Fire Rocket!" 

Flamedramon pulls his fists back and started firing away several fire blasts at Harpymon. One of the blasts nailed the dark ring and destroyed it. Harpymon went flying away. 

"I don't think so! Blazing Fist!" 

Flamedramon starts to spin and turns into a fiery tornado. He started to head towards Harpymon. She was flying away as fast as she could but Flamedramon phased right in front of her and shot out a powerful fiery blast right at her. Harpymon cried out. She was quickly disintegrated into fragments. 

"Yeah! You rock, Flamedramon!" 

Flamedramon went hovering down as he de-digivolved back to Veemon. Davis went running up to his partner and shook his hand. 

["Break Up!" ends] 

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about. But why did you destroy Harpymon?" 

"Despite having a dark ring, I sensed malice and evil in her heart. In fact, she was going to hurt TK and Kari. So I took manners into my own hands." 

"I see. Well you did a great job." 

"So we can do this again some other time?" 

"Oh yeah." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, TK, Kari, Davis and Veemon headed back into the forest where they first entered the Digital World. They found a small television. 

"Let's get back! Boy, we sure skipped school!" "Wrong Davis, time goes really fast here in the Digital World but it only took a few minutes to pass by in the real world," TK explained. "Ah nuts!" 

"So are we ready," Kari asked, "Digital Port Open!" 

They all went through the television screen and through the same vortex as they found themselves back in the computer lab. 

"Lets go there again sometime," said Davis, "Huh? Oh hey Yolei." 

"Yolei?!" TK and Kari said in unison. 

They looked up to see Yolei looking down at them but along with her was Cody. They each had digivices in their hands. 

"You care to explain these," Yolei asked as she held her digivice. 

They were the same new-modeled kinds that Davis has. 

"Veemon! Where are you?" Davis called out. 

To his surprise, he found Veemon but he looked a lot smaller. He was lying in Davis' lap. He looked up to Davis and smiled. 

"Close enough but you can just call me Demiveemon." 

"Ugh, all these 'mons are giving me a headache." 

"TK! What about Izzy? He said in the message that he sent to me that he would meet us in the cave," Kari said. 

"Yeah that's weird. I wonder where he's at?" 

************************************************************************************** 

The Digimon Kaiser smiled with delight at what he just saw. 

"So armor evolution? Those fools were able to digivolve that digimon even with my dark towers presently active. This I gotta research. But in the meantime, Izzy, my newest servant arise!" 

Izzy rose to his feet and his eyes were glowing a purple color instead of their normal brown. He walked towards the Digimon Kaiser and bowed before him. 

"Good now. Now I have an assignment for you." 

What does the Digimon Kaiser have in store for the new Digi-Destined? How will just Flamedramon be enough to stop his evil force? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Davis: This was just the start of a new adventure! Veemon is a cool little dude! He and I make a radical team! Especially when he digivolves into Flamedramon! 

Yolei: Ugh, enough about yourself! It's our time to shine! 

Cody: Don't forget that we still have our digimon to find! 

TK: Hey, I see two digi-eggs. 

Kari: Something's something out of them! 

Hawkmon: Greetings, Yolei. I'm Hawkmon. 

Armadillomon: Hi there, Cody. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Armadillomon! 

Davis: We have a complete team set! Let's kick some Kaiser butt! 

Kaiser: I'd like to see you try. By the way, episode two is entitled... 

**The New Chosen Children Complete! Oppose the Kaiser's Forces!**

Veemon: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: That was it. That was the sneak peek to Zero Two. We hoped you enjoyed it. 

Max: No Sorato! Yipee! Taiora all the way! 

SSJ4T: He's lost it. 

Tai: Shit, I'd be celebrating too. 

Coral: True, but he's starting to scare me. Seriously. 

Takato: I think you should smack some sense into him, Rika. 

Rika: I'm about to do that right now. 

Max: No, I'm fine. Really. I just lost it there for a minute. 

Coral: Anyway, Zero Two is set and we're ready to deliver more episodes on the horizon. Be sure to check them out. Until then, ciao! 

************************************************************************************** 


	2. The New Chosen Children Complete! Oppose...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, everyone and welcome! We hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter to Digimon Fusion Zero Two. The new season is just kicking off with lots' of twists and turns. 

Coral: Damn, Ken was sure a mean jerk back then. 

Sam: Yeah, that was my dad. At least, he didn't turn out like the Warlord. 

SSJ4T: Thank god he didn't. Some uncle the Warlord turned out to be. 

Sam: Please, the Warlord is just an uncle fucker. My real uncle died years ago. 

SSJ4T: So what brings you here, Sam? By the way, this is a created character of Max Acorn. This kid happens to be the son of Ken and Yolei. 

Sam: Not to mention that I'm a ladies man. Take a look at these sexy abs. 

SSJ4T: Um, no. Not here. You can show those to the ladies outside the studio. 

Coral: So, while we babble away, you guys go and check the fic out. Enjoy. Zero Two continues. 

*********************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The New Chosen Children Complete! Oppose the Kaiser's Forces!**

As TK, Kari and Davis made it through the computer, Yolei and Cody confronted them. 

"Ok. Somebody better give me a good explanation for this," Yolei sneered. 

"Hey. It wasn't my fault! TJ dragged me into this sticky situation," Davis pouted as he pointed to TK. 

"No, Davis. I'm not talking about that." 

"Oh, then I'm okay. You promise not to tell the teachers that I was skipping?" 

"Ok that's not important Davis. TK, could you tell what this thing is?" 

Yolei held out a digivice. It was similar to Davis', but a much different color. Cody also pulled out a digivice as well. TK and Kari were shocked to what they just saw. 

"You two got digivices! That means that you're… Digi-Destined," TK said. 

"I really don't care what I am," Yolei said, "C'mon lets all go to the Digital World. I'm ready to go now." 

"But Yolei. We got classes in about a few minutes," Cody said, "I think we should get to our classes and go to the Digital World afterwards." 

"No fair! I wanna go now!" 

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance, Yolei," said Davis, "Now Demiveemon, you just hide in here and wait till we come back after school. Promise me that you won't sneak out." 

"Will you bring snacks afterwards?" 

"Sure. I'll even bring over some of my leftovers from lunch." 

"Great! Its a deal." 

Davis closes the door to the computer room and they started to run off back to their classes in order to beat the bell before they were going to be late. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back in the Digital World, more and more digimon were captured as slaves for the Digimon Kaiser. Dark towers were quickly being built throughout a majority of the Digital World. 

The Digimon Kaiser stood on top of a hill and looked down upon his soon to be dominant empire. A smile came across his face. 

"Um master," Wormmon butted in, "Master?" 

"What is it?!" 

"Well, it's about those kids. You think we should be on the look out for them." 

"Hmmm. You know, your right for once. Yes, we should send out a group of my greatest slaves to take care of those nuisances." 

"No, allow me," shouted a voice behind the Kaiser. 

He turned to see Izzy, his newest henchman. 

"Ahhh. If it isn't Izzy, what do you have in mind?" 

"I say we use these dark rings to capture more of the original Digi-Destined and to bring them to our side. That way we can oppose the newer Digi-Destined." 

"Yes that's brilliant. I can make more dark rings suitable for human slavery. Just like the one you have on your finger." 

Izzy held out his hand a dark ring was around his index finger. A dark smile came across his face. 

"Yes. Please do so. Meanwhile I can send some slaves to distract those kids for the moment being. Lets begin, shall we?" 

"Yes. We shall, Kaiser." 

"Master, just one more thing," Wormmon said. 

"Yes and what is it?" 

"How about you let me digivolve and I can fight those naughty kids." 

"Nonsense, You will do no such thing, you don't even pose enough threat for those kids! So don't make me laugh. But master…" 

The Kaiser cracked out his whip and nodded to Wormmon. 

"I got much more better things to do than help you digivolve, you little runt!" 

Those words alone crushed Wormmon as he held his head down and walked off. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later in the day, TK and Kari had left to go back home after school to go get Gatomon and Patamon. Then they returned back to school to meet up with Davis, Yolei and Cody in the computer lab. 

"Ok we're back!" TK said. 

"So where are your digimon?" asked Davis. 

"You'll see soon enough, Davis." 

TK pulls Patamon out of his backpack and Kari held out Gatomon. 

"Aww, they're so cute," Yolei said as she looked at them. 

"This is Patamon." 

"And this digimon of mine is Gatomon." 

"Nice to meet you," Patamon said. 

"So are we ready to go to the Digital World?" Gatomon asked. 

"Yeah, but in a minute," Kari replied. 

"Ok, so let me get this straight. If we have digivices, then we have our own digimon," Cody asked. 

"It's very possible. We're just going to have to go into the Digital World to find out the answer to that question." 

"Then what are we waiting for," Davis asked, "Are you ready, Demiveemon?" 

"You bet! Let's go!" 

"That's what I like to hear. Alright, Digi-Port open!" 

A wave of energy came out of the computer and sucked the five children in. They went through the same vortex that leads as a gateway that would eventually lead them into the Digital World. 

As they entered the Digital World, they found themselves on an open plain field. Yolei and Cody each had different attire on. 

"Whoa! Check out this radical get up," Yolei said, "I look like a part of the cool crowd." 

"Hmm. Are these things washable?" Cody asked. 

"Well now that we gotten that straightened out," Kari said, "Lets go find your digimon." 

Suddenly, the digimon felt some really bad vibes and turned around. 

"Veemon?" 

"Davis, we got company." 

Davis looked up and his eyes started to bulge out. To his surprise, there was several dark-ringed digimon. They were a Snimon, Fuugamon and an Apemon. 

"Ahhh! Monsters!" screamed Yolei. 

"Davis! I'm ready whenever you are!" 

"Yeah! Go get them!!" 

Davis watches as an orange ray of energy hits Veemon as he gets set to digivolve. 

[Digi-Armor Evolution theme "Break Up!" plays] 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!" 

Flamedramon appears out of the wave of fire and start an all out attack on the three dark-ringed digimon. 

"Lets get you two to find your digimentals," said TK, "Patamon it's your turn!" 

"You too, Angewomon!" 

TK and Kari's digivices started to activate as they gave their two digimon the power to evolve into their next stages of digivolutions. 

"Patamon!" 

"Gatomon!" 

"Shinka to!" 

Suddenly, their process was put to a complete stop and they were unable to evolve. Patamon and Gatomon were both stunned in disbelief. 

"Why can't we digivolve?" cried Patamon. 

"We're dead meat," Gatomon said, "We have to get away from here." 

"I say we help Yolei and Cody find their digimentals," Kari said. 

"Great idea. C'mon you two lets get out of here. Davis and Veemon can handle everything from here." 

["Break Up!" ends] 

Yolei and Cody nodded and went to follow them into a nearby forest. Now the battlefield was left for Flamedramon to take on all three dark-ringed slaves. 

"Ok! You remember what we did last time. We aim for those dark rings. I come to the conclusion that those rings are controlling the digimon. So aim for them!" 

"Yeah. I heard you the first time. No need to shout." 

[Random Japanese Dragonball Z battle music plays] 

Flamedramon fades out as Snimon slashed at him. Snimon misses and watches as Flamedramon hammers him in the face. He turns around and sees Fuugamon running at him with his club at hand. Flamedramon managed to jump over him and kick him in the back of the head. Apemon shoots out several ki-blasts at Flamedramon but the armored digimon was able to deflect them with his claws. 

"Is that the best you got? You three aren't even threats to me. I can beat you punks blind-folded." 

The three dark-ringed slaves angrily surrounded Flamedramon. 

"What, so it's a little three on one? Fine with me, but can you catch me?" 

They all charged right at Flamedramon and started to pummel him. Then a cloud of smoke began to cloak them. They were swinging their fists and pounded away at Flamedramon as hard as they could. But as the smoke cleared, they found nothing but their fists at each other's faces. They looked up to see someone laughing and it was Flamedramon. 

"Just look at you idiots, pounding away at one another. So, you guys wanna dance or fight?" 

The three digimon got even angrier and started towards Flamedramon, who hovered down to fight them once again. 

"You three are pitiful. How I envy you? Heh. Heh." 

************************************************************************************** 

Kari and TK led the two Digi-Destined through the forest. 

"So this is the Digital World. It's both beautiful but dangerous," Yolei said. 

"You haven't seen anything yet?" TK said, "Wait till we tell you everything about our first adventure." 

"We've been through almost like hell and back," replied Kari, "It's a really great place when you get used to it." 

"I can sense some sort of power. Two powers. Over at that lake over there," Gatomon said. 

She and Patamon went over to the lake and looked over it. 

"She's right. There's two items at the bottom of this lake," Patamon said. 

"Yolei. Cody. Hold up your digivices and see what happens," replied TK. 

"Yeah. Lets go Cody," Yolei said. 

Yolei and Cody held out their digivices. They watched as their digivices began to glow and the lake was beginning to bubble up. Two lights came shining out of the lake. There was a red color and a yellow color. Then to their surprise, two digimentals started to arise out of the lake. They came floating over to Yolei and Cody. Yolei received a digimental with two shiny wings at the sides. Cody's digimental was yellow with a spiked stub at the top of it. 

"These are ours," asked Yolei, "Wow. They're nice." 

"These will give our digimon powers? Wow, who would have thought? Power from such small objects such as these," Cody said. 

Suddenly, the digimentals released a beam of energy and two figures started to appear. One of them was a hawk-like creature with an indian feather head and the other an armadillo like creature. The two hovered down and looked towards the ones that released them. 

"Whoa!" Kari said, "Those are their digimon?" 

"Who would of ever guessed?" TK replied. 

The hawk creature spoke up first. 

"Greetings Yolei. I am your partner digimon. You can call me Hawkmon. By using the digimental of love, you awakened me and now we are officially partners." 

"Us, partners?" 

"And you must be Cody. Hi, I'm Armadillomon. By summoning the digimental of knowledge, I came out of a long sleep. Did you really have to wake me up?" 

"Um, so we're partners?" 

"I know, this is going to getting used to," Kari said, "But you two will eventually want your digimon to be at your side forever. Trust me, the more you appreciate what your digimon does for you, the stronger your friendship becomes." 

"That's right. Whatever digimon, you receive, it's destiny and you must go along with it. As Digi-Destined, we will band together to defeat this new evil. So what do you say?" 

Yolei and Cody thought long and hard. Hawkmon and Armadillomon looked up at them. 

_"Gee. I never had to save anything before. But then again, this is my first time. I can't screw this opportunity up,"_Yolei thought to herself. 

_"There's always a first time for everything. And I would hate to see this place get destroyed, so what the hey,"_Cody thought. 

"Alright!" 

"I agree with Yolei. I accept too." 

"And in order for us to evolve, you must say armor shinka energize," Hawkmon said. 

"Digimental Up!" 

[Digi-Armor Evolution theme "Break Up!" plays again] 

Their digimentals started to glow and they gave the two digimon the power to digivolve. A red glow emulated over Hawkmon and a yellow glow came over Armadillomon. 

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Halsemon, the Wings of Love!" 

"I am Halsemon. As Hawkmon, I used the Digimental of love to armor shinka. My attacks include tempest wing and eagle eye." 

"Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!" 

"Yo! You can call me, Digmon! As Armadillomon, I used the Digimental of Knowledge to armor Shinka. My attacks include Gold Rush and Rock Cracking!" 

"Wow. Our very own digimon," Cody said. 

"So are we ready to rock!" asked Digmon. 

The four Digi-Destined nodded and were ready to get back into the action. 

["Break Up!" ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

Flamedramon walked over to the three fallen dark-ringed digimon as he chuckled. 

"So is this the best that the Digimon Kaiser has to offer? What a joke, I wish I could the look on his face while he sees you three scream like the punks that you are." 

They looked up at Flamedramon as their eyes were glowing a blood-shot red. 

"C'mon, I'm right here, give me your best shot. Look at me. My back is turned. How's that?" 

Flamedramon turns around and the three warriors decide to attack him from behind. Snimon goes to slash at hit but Flamedramon ducks under and knees him in the gut. Apemon goes to punch him in the face but Flamedramon catches his hand and kicks him right in the face. Fuugamon swings his club but receives an uppercut right in the face. Flamedramon then pulls back his fists and shoots out a fireball blast at Fuugamon. 

"Pitiful. If only the Kaiser was here right now, I would love to see the look on his face." 

"Oh is that so?" a voice shouted out. 

"Hey who was that?" Davis said. 

When they both turned around, they saw the Digimon Kaiser standing on a cliff looking down at them. 

"So are you the Digimon Kaiser?" 

"Yep, in the flesh." 

"But you're a kid just like me." 

"I'm nothing like you. So I see this is your digimon. Flamedramon, I'm rather impressed with your tenacity." 

"Thanks because I'm about to lay the ol' smack down on your candy ass." 

"Ok, go ahead and try to rip somebody else's line off but I'll tell you what. You want a real challenge, I'll be more than happy to give you one." 

The Kaiser snaps his finger and a large gorilla monster came popping out. He has a large cannon on one arm and a dark ring was around his other arm. 

"Flamedramon. I would like to introduce to you, Gorillamon. He is a champion leveled digimon. His attacks include Energy Cannon and Power Lifting. You think you're up for the challenge?" 

"Show him what you're made of Flamedramon." 

"Alright Gorillamon, you ready dance?" 

Gorillamon went charging right at Flamedramon but the armored digimon was able to phase out quickly. Gorillamon turned around to see Flamedramon kick him right in the face. Flamedramon hammered away at Gorillamon and punches him right in the stomach. 

"Had enough yet?" 

But to his shock, he saw Gorillamon quickly get to his feet and pointing his cannon at Flamedramon. 

"Aw shoot, I shouldn't have been too careless!" 

"Energy Cannon!" 

He shoots a rather large energy beam at Flamedramon and it sends him flying back. Gorillamon goes charging at Flamedramon and punches him right in the face. Flamedramon goes flying back. 

"Ha! I showed you! Now, destroy that cocky little nuisance," the Kaiser shouted out. 

Gorillamon goes approaching the fallen Flamedramon. Davis tried everything to cheer on his digimon in order to help him gain his second wind. Suddenly, an energy beam goes flying towards Gorillamon and nails him. 

"Tempest Wing!" 

Davis turns to see Yolei on Halsemon. 

"Yeah! Nice timing, Yolei!" 

He then turned to see Digmon coming out of the ground. Behind him were Cody, TK and Kari. 

"Great! Now that we're all together! We're sure to win! You ready for round two, Flamedramon?!" 

"You bet I am! I was getting my second wind. You ready guys?" 

"Yeah! Lets rock," Halsemon said. 

"I dig ya," replied Digmon. 

["Run Around" from Digimon Movie Soundtrack plays] 

Flamedramon went charging at Gorillamon and he started punching him away. Halsemon flies over Snimon as they flew around each other in attempt to attack each other. Digmon appears in front of Apemon and head butts him in the stomach. Fuugamon tries to grab Digmon from behind but Digmon head butts him from behind without even looking. 

"Ok guys! Time to aim for some dark rings," Flamedramon shouted, "Alright Gorillamon. I've grown tired of you! Here's a little going away present! Fire Rocket!" 

Gorillamon watched as the fireball blasted away his dark ring with ease. He fell to the ground unconscious as he was regaining his strength. 

"Fuugamon and Apemon! You're both grounded! Gold Rush!" 

Digmon phases out and reappears in front of the two enslaved digimon and uses his drills to destroy the dark rings on them. 

"You're turn, Halsemon," shouted Yolei. 

"I'm not it! Tempest Wing," Halsemon cried out as he shot out a wing blade technique and watches as it cuts through the dark ring and disintegrates it." 

The Digimon Kaiser watched on and couldn't believe it. He was being beaten with ease. His four enslaved warriors were now free of his evil control. 

["Run Around" ends] 

"So you managed defeat me today Digi-Destined," the Kaiser shouted, "But you won't get the best of me next time!" 

The children looked up to see the Digimon Kaiser. 

"So your the Digimon Kaiser," Kari shouted. 

"We're here to stop you," TK said, "We won't let you destroy the Digital World for your own selfish deeds! You aren't the first to do so. Another individual by the name of Burizalor was defeated before you." 

"Yes and unlike him, I will succeed in taking this world as my own, you got that? Well farewell for now and oh, I do got a surprise for you. Izzy! Come forth!" 

Kari and TK gasped at what they saw. Standing on the cliff next to the Kaiser was Izzy. Izzy held out his hand a dark ring was around his index finger. 

"With Izzy, I will use these rings to capture the other original Digi-Destined in hopes of defeating you! Well farewell for now, digi-fools! Ha! Ha!" 

TK and Kari couldn't believe it. Now they knew where Izzy has been this whole time. Now the Digimon Kaiser has enslaved him. They had to warn the other Digi-Destined before the Kaiser would get a hold of them. 

"You guys. This could be the toughest challenge we could ever have to date," TK said, "Now we might have to fight our own friends." 

"But my brother isn't around, so there's no way the Kaiser can find him," Kari said. 

"I hope you're right." 

"Yeah, but we're ready for anything," Davis said, "Right guys? I mean c'mon we're the new Digi-Destined." 

"But it won't be simple. We're fighting human beings for goodness sakes," Yolei said, "There has to be a way to help them." 

"We're just going to have to fight them and remove the rings off of them if the Kaiser is able to capture the other Digi-Destined. We have no choice," TK said, "But you're right, it will be very hard." 

A hushed silence came over the group as they began to strategize their next move. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that evening, the Digimon Kaiser was looking through his monitors and waiting for a call from Izzy. His cell phone beeped and he answered it. 

"Yeah, so how are the rings coming?" 

"They're going great so far. I made five other rings. That way we can enslave the majority of the original Digi-Destined. Just one problem, one of them has been away from earth for over four years. His name is Tai Kamiya." 

"Oh and you told me he was in another dimension. And he and his digimon were the ones who defeated the great Burizalor four years ago?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah. Don't even bother. He doesn't know what I have in store for his little friends. Four more slaves shall do. We got a huge task ahead for us tomorrow. Those four will be doing my dirty work and it will only be a matter of time before I crush the new Digi-Destined. Ha. Ha. Victory shall be mine and it will be too sweet." 

The Digimon Kaiser has planned out his next move. With Izzy under his influence, this could spell trouble for Sora, Mimi, Matt and Joe. Will the Kaiser succeed in enslaving them and defeating the newly completed Digi-Destined team of Davis, TK, Kari, Cody and Yolei? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Hey, guys! It's TK here! Three new Digi-Destined have officially joined and it's up to us to defend the Digital World against the Digimon Kaiser! 

Kari: Since Davis, Yolei and Cody have already gotten their digimentals, it's our turn to earn ours. 

Kaiser: I won't let those brats get in the way! As a matter of fact, I've got a major plan in store for them. It's so good being a genius! 

Davis: Oh no! It can't be! 

Kaiser: See what I mean? I'm such an evil genius. 

Yolei: Look! It's Nefertimon and Pegasusmon! 

Veemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode three! 

**Hikari and Takeru Receive Digimentals! Arise Nefertimon and Pegsusmon!**

Patamon: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Damn, Izzy has been captured. I wonder why he couldn't have done that to Tentomon. 

Coral: You're the one who wrote it. Well, I guess the Kaiser felt that he could destroy TK and Kari's confidence. 

Sam: Sooner or later, he'll come to his senses. I just know he will. This is a pretty good read, dude. This is much better than the Zero Two shown on tv. 

SSJ4T: Speaking of which, did you guys watch the Digivolution Marathon this morning? It's nice to know that the three seasons will be coming back on tv. Aw, the memories… 

Coral: Um, dude… You're day dreaming. 

SSJ4T: I know. I'm just happy to see to see the three season back on the air. 

Coral: I say we leave him in his day dreaming state, Sam. Wanna go meet with the other D3s and shoot some pool? 

Sam: Let's go. 

Coral: The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Peace out everyone. 

************************************************************************************** 


	3. Hikari and Takeru Receive Digimentals! A...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: We're back with another Zero Two episode. Looks like we're coming off to a promising start. We hope you're enjoying it. For all of you digimon fans, it's going to be returning to ABC Family. Isn't that great? We'll have more updates to that in the later chapters. 

Coral: I'm so glad digimon is back on cable. I really didn't think it was right to air it on UPN. 

SSJ4T: At least, we got it back on cable. That's what counts. Anyway, we're going to shut the hell up and let you guys read the fic. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Hikari and Takeru Receive Digimentals! Arise Nefertimon and Pegsusmon!**

The Digital World looked just as peaceful as it ever will be. A mighty wind was blowing against the tall trees that made up a gigantic forest. Suddenly, there was a stampede of Monochromon trying to get away. But what they were running away from was pretty obvious. 

Behind them was a large group of Tyrannomon. They looked like they were about to prey upon the Monochromon. In fact, they were not out to hunt. NO, they were out to trap them. Around their necks were large, dark rings. Their eyes were glowing a crimson red color. They chased the Monochromon until they were cornered near a mountain. 

One of the Tyrannomon approached them and he stopped. There was a sudden laughing. On the back of this Tyrannomon was none other than the Digimon Kaiser. He looked down upon the Monochromon with an evil glare under his goggled shades. 

"Where are you going? You weren't even nice enough to stick around and say hi to me." 

They growled at him and attempted to attack but were cornered by the large group of Tyrannomon. They were surrounded and had no chance to escape. 

"I don't think so. Don't even attempt to get by this roadblock, because as long as I'm around, you will have no choice but to become my slaves. So any last requests before I put dumb Monochromon to work?" 

The Monochromon growled angrily and shot out fireballs. But they were easily cancelled out by the Tyrannomon's fire blast. 

"Looks like you lose this time, you inferior creatures." 

The Kaiser easily snaps his fingers and several dark rings came flying out of a nearby dark tower. They started flying towards the Monochromon. They attempted to escape but they were too late. As a matter of seconds went by, they already became slaves as a result of having the dark rings latch onto them. Now their eyes were glowing a same blood-shot glow as the Tyrannomon were. 

"No! For your first assignment, I want you to clear this landscape. That way, I can make more room for my dark towers. It's only a matter of time now! Ha! Ha!" 

Suddenly, Izzy came running up to him. 

"Kaiser! Kaiser!" 

"Please refer to me as master of lord. So, what is that you found, Izzy?" 

"I managed to track down the locations of the other original Digi-Destined." 

"That's great! Now we can lure them here." 

"Only two small problems." 

"And those would be?" 

"I was unable to find Tai and Matt. They seem to be missing. I know for a fact that Tai is with Agumon somewhere in another dimension and I don't know for certain if they will ever return." 

"And this Matt boy?" 

"I can't find him. It seems as though he is looking for Tai on his own accords." 

"Hmmm. Have you at least found the location of the other Digi-Destined?" 

"Yes. They are Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido." 

"Ok, very well. I want you to lure those three here and be sure that those dark rings latch themselves on our new guests. Lets make them welcome as they become a part of out family." 

"Yes sir. I won't let you down." 

"If my dark ring was able to work on a human, just think what I'll do to the human population in the real world. It will only be a matter of time, where I will become the ruler of both worlds! Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, back in the real world, it has been a sunny day in Japan. And this was the perfect day for Davis to practice some more soccer. 

Davis looked towards the goal. He was in a position and ready to kick the ball at any given opportunity. Demiveemon watched him from a nearby bench. 

"Motomiya in position. The ball is still and the crowd is silent. Motomiya gives a signal." 

Davis holds his hand up and Demiveemon cheers. 

"He shoots and…" 

"DAVIS!!!" 

As a result of that interruption, Davis kicked up and fell to the ground face first. As he picked himself up from the dirt, he looked up to see TK. 

"Oh. Hi, TI. Did you come all this way just to ruin my perfect moment?" 

"Perfect moment?" 

"Yeah. One day, I'm going to have stadiums jam packed just to see me. I'll be the grand champion of all soccer players. I'll be a living legend." 

"Uhhh… Sure you will, Davis. But just be sure to keep your concentration in check." 

"Riiiight. So what are you doing here, TP?" 

"Um, its TK. I came to tell you that we're ready to go back to the Digital World. We were practically waiting for you." 

"Grr! Why doesn't anybody let me know about these meetings?!" 

"We do. We told you about sixteen times in class." 

"Hey, I need my sleep you know." 

"Well, could you hurry it up? We're not going to be waiting for you all day." 

TK ran back towards the school to meet up with the others back at the computer lab. Davis looks to the ball and nails a swift kick and makes a perfect shot. Demiveemon cheers on. 

"Yay! Davis, you're the man!" 

"Thanks, Demiveemon! Now lets go kick some more butt in the Digital World!" 

"Oh yeah!" 

Davis picks up Demiveemon and heads inside the school. 

"Hey, Demiveemon. When you're Flamedramon, you totally rock, but could you also digivolve into another forms as well?" 

"Hmmm. I never really thought about that. We'll just have to see, don't we?" 

As they got there, the other four Digi-Destined were standing around and turned to face him. 

"Well, look who finally showed," Yolei growled, "We were practically waiting an hour for you!" 

"C'mon, let's stop this nonsense and get to the Digital World," Cody said. 

"Mmmhmm. We have to make sure that the Digimon Kaiser didn't plant anymore dark towers," Kari said, "If there are, we'll just have to knock them all down." 

"So, what are we doing standing around here," Davis, "Lets get a move on." 

"After you, living legend," TK said as he stepped aside. 

Davis held out his digivice and pointed it at the computer. 

"Alright gang! Back to the Digital World we go! Digital Port open!" 

A glowing light started coming right out of the computer and it sucked the three children in. They all went through a vortex that led them directly from their world and back inot the Digital World. 

As they got there, the Digi-Destined turned to see their digimon. Upamon was now Armadillomon. Demiveemon was now Veemon once again. Poromon was now Hawkmon. 

"Whoa! You changed back," Cody said. 

"When we return into the Digital World, we change back to our rookie forms," Armadillomon said. 

"Wow. So you were Poromon?" 

"Yes. And now I'm back to being me, Hawkmon." 

"Ok. Lets save the introductions for some other time. We got a Digimon Kaiser to track down," Davis said. 

"Lets not jump into any conclusions. He could just be hiding around just to get to us. We have to keep our eyes peeled for any dark towers," said TK. 

"Why dark towers?" asked Davis. 

"We believe that they maybe the source to the dark ring's power," Gatomon replied, "So if we destroy them, the rings will come off of the enslaved digimon. But this is just a theory of mine." 

"And lets hope it works," Kari said. 

"Then lets get a move on gang," Davis said, "Anyone who sees a dark tower, just holler!" 

"Hey Davis? I'm ready to digivolve whenever you want me to." 

"Lets just save it when there's trouble brewing." 

"Right. I'll just conserve my strength." 

"Good thinking." 

The Digi-Destined walked through the forests in search of any dark towers that were standing around. So far, there hasn't been any. So the children were given a chance to explore as much ground as they can. 

*********************************************************************************** 

Izzy and the Digimon Kaiser found a nearby television monitor, which the Digi-Destined use to get back to their own world. Izzy held up his digivice. 

"Don't fail me, Izumi. I'll be waiting here." 

"Do not worry. I won't let you down." 

As soon as he said that, Izzy was now gone as a result of transporting himself back to the real world, in which he would find the three Digi-Destined. It was none other than Sora, Mimi and Joe. The Kaiser was now planning on having them as slaves. He had hoped to enslave Tai and Matt, but the two leaders were gone and out of sight. This was the Kaiser's chance to take advantage and destroy the Digi-Destined one by one. 

Suddenly, his digivice started going off. His digivice picked up readings from the other Digi-Destined. They were just nearby. 

"Grr! It's those kids again! I've had enough!" 

As soon as he said that, he whistled out and a large Tuskmon comes charging down. He then stopped in front of the Kaiser and kneeled on the ground. The Kaiser got onto Tuskmon's back and pointed out towards the forest. 

"Into the forest. We're off to get those meddling Digi-Destined! It's time to put them out of their misery. I don't want runts like them ruining my master scheme!" 

With that being said, Tuskmon charged into the forest and led the Digimon Kaiser down towards the section where the Digi-Destined were lurking. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined were still walking through the forest and kept their eyes peeled in search for any dark towers that were nearby. 

"You see anything yet, guys," asked Davis. 

"No nothing yet. No dark towers anywhere," replied Veemon, "Uh. I'm getting pretty hungry, Davis." 

"Oh you can wait for another hour, can't you?" 

"No way, when my stomach growls, its time to scarf down!" 

"Huh?" 

Yolei turned around as if she felt something rush past her. Hawkmon noticed this and went up to her. 

"What's wrong, Yolei?" 

"Didn't you just feel something rush past you?" 

"Hmmm. To be quite honest, I did feel a wave of negative energy just go by here." 

"Lets go catch up to the others so that we don't get lost." 

"I'm with you." 

They started running towards the others in attempt to catch up to them. They waited for Yolei and Hawkmon. Davis was impatiently tapping his foot while watching them. 

"Where were you two?" 

"Hawkmon and I thought we felt something walk by here, but I guess it's just our imagination." 

"Well just stay together, we don't want to spend the whole day looking for you two. We have to look for any dark towers." 

As soon as he said that, a dark tower was looming over the horizon. Davis looked up to see it and gasped. 

"Hey! I found one! It's right there in front of us," Davis pointed out, "Come on! Lets go knock it down!" 

Just as Davis and Veemon were running up to the dark tower, a large energy blast exploded right in front of them. Davis and Veemon go flying back as a result of the explosive impact. As the smoke cleared away, Tuskmon was standing there with the Digimon Kaiser jumping off onto the ground. 

"What do you think your measly children are doing here? How dare you trespass on my territory." 

"Your territory?! Who gave you any right to plant dark towers here?" TK asked while clenching his fists. 

"I'm the only Digi-Destined worthy to come here. You wannabes should leave if you want to live." 

"We're worthy Digi-Destined! We came here first and we're not going to allow you to destroy this world," Kari replied. 

"Oh is that so? Well, I guess I'll just have to change your minds." 

"What have you done to Izzy?! We deserve answers," Yolei growled. 

"If I told ya'll, I would have to kill ya'll. But, since I'm not in the mood to put up with inferior brats such as yourselves, I'm going to let my pet here take care of you. Tuskmon, get them and rip them to shreds!" 

Tuskmon stood his ground and he started powering up. His muscles bugled and the ground around him was starting to shake. The digimon felt his power rising tremendously. This is due to the fact that he is possessed by one of the Digimon Kaiser's dark rings. 

"Davis! I'm ready whenever you are!" 

"Cody!" 

"Yolei!" 

"Right," the three kids said in unison, "Digimental Up!" 

[Armor Evolution theme "Break Up!" plays] 

All three of their D-terminals were activated and released their three useful digimentals. The digimental of courage sent energy to Veemon as he got ready to evolve. 

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!" 

The digimental of love sent energy to Hawkmon, giving him the energy he needs to evolve into his armor form. 

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Halsemon the Wings of Love!" 

And finally, the digimental of knowledge gave Armadillomon the power to evolve into his armored form. 

"Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!" 

All three armors were lined up with one another as they faced off Tuskmon. The Digimon Kaiser decided to stay and watch. 

"Tuskmon! Don't you fail me now! Get them!" 

Tuskmon charges right at the three digimon. Flamedramon phases out which catches Tuskmon by surprise. As he turns around, he gets decked right in the face. Halsemon goes flying up and swoops down on Tuskmon. He nails her with a head butt into the stomach. Tuskmon goes staggering back. Digmon goes under and shoots out his drills right at Tuskmon. 

"We better high tail it out of here," TK said, "That way we can take out that dark tower..." 

"Oh no you don't! Tyrannomon arise!" 

With that being said, three Tyrannomon came popping their heads out of the tree canopies in the forest. They looked down across the two Digi-Destined kids. 

"I don't think you're going to make a difference as long as I am around," said the Kaiser. 

"You better tell us where Izzy is now," Kari demanded, "We know you enslaved him! You better bring him back or else!" 

"Or else what? Are you going to have your digimon evolve and kick my butt? Ha! I laugh at your stupidity! Now, Tyrannomon I want you to get those two kid's digimon and dispose of them at once!" 

"No! You leave them alone," TK cried out. 

"Attack!" 

The Tyrannomon shot out fire blasts at Patamon and Gatomon but they were able to escape the flaming blasts and escape through a small opening in the forests. 

"Kari! This way," Gatomon cried out. 

TK and Kari followed their digimon through the forest in hope to escape the Tyrannomon. 

"Don't just stand there! Eliminate them immediately!" 

But just as the Tyrannomon was about to attack, several energy blasts nailed the Tyrannomon from behind. 

"What?! Who did that?!" 

Flamedramon, Digmon and Halsemon appeared out of the cloud of smoke. Tuskmon was laid out. It was the result of a triple team by the three armored warriors. 

"TK! Kari! You two get into that cave! We'll take everything from here," Flamedramon said. 

"Be careful!" 

"Don't worry, Kari. I won't let you down," Davis said, "Ok Flamedramon! Let them have it!" 

"Fire Rocket!" 

Flamedramon threw his fist back and launched several fireballs at the Tyrannomon, but one lashed out his tail and evaporated the fireball. Flamedramon growled angrily and flew up. 

"Running away from the battle I see! What a smart move by your pathetic excuse of a digimon," said the Kaiser. 

"Why don't you shut your mouth for once and watch what he's about to do next. Show him, Flamedramon!" 

Flamedramon started to power up and two flaming energy balls were forming in his hands. His body was starting to glow a red color and he held out his two hands. 

"Flaming Fist!" 

Flamedramon went flying down towards the Tyrannomon and fires away at them with powerful flaming energy balls that knocked them each to the ground. Then he spun into a tornado and knocked them off of their feet. As the Tyrannomon went tumbling down, Flamedramon flies up and shoots down a large wave of fiery energy in attempt to put them away. A huge explosion takes place and Flamedramon started to catch his breathe. 

["Break Up" ends] 

TK and Kari watched as a large cloud of smoke was starting to cover the large portion of the forest. 

"Next time, we better tell those two to watch where they are aiming," TK said. 

"No kidding." 

"TK! Kari! You got to take a look at this," exclaimed Patamon. 

"What is it?" 

"Kari, you'll be surprised at what you'll find." 

TK and Kari walked over to where Patamon and Gatomon were pointing. What could be so significant to find in such a gloomy cave? When they found what their digimon were pointing at, a gasp of shock came across their faces. Right in front of them were two digimentals, oddly shaped ones to be precise. 

"More digimentals? What? Do we really have to wait for more new kids to lift them up," TK asked. 

"There aren't anymore left. I really doubt that." 

But soon, they got a better look at the two digimentals. There were symbols embedded on them. They were two similar symbols. The symbols of Hope and Light! 

"TK! Look! One of them has the crest of hope on them!" 

"What?!" 

"And the other has the crest of light! C'mon!" 

They went over to the two digimentals. Kari examined hers. 

"Its to beautiful. So what do we do now? Do we lift them up?" 

"Just go for it, Kari. Then I can armor shinka just like the others can." 

"Its worth a try," TK said," What do you say, Patamon?" 

"Mmmhmm! Go for it! I'm ready!" 

"Alright. Here goes nothing." 

TK grabbed his digimental and easily lifted it up. Kari did the same thing and lifted hers up as well. A shocked look came across their faces. 

"I'm stronger than I thought," Kari said, "Ok. So what now?" 

"Just say Armor Shinka Energize just like the others have." 

"Oh ok. I get it now. You ready, TK?" 

"As I ever will be!" 

"Digimental Up!" 

["Brave Heart" plays] 

Their two digimentals both released a large amount of light energy. This energy was then sent to the two digimon. They were ready to evolve into their armored forms. The digimental of hope sent power to Patamon for him to digivolve. 

"Patamon armor shinka!" 

Patamon watched as his body got larger and two pairs of feathered wings came out of his back. He became horse-like and developed a facemask of some sort. As he got done evolving, he landed on the ground and he was glowing a beautiful golden aura of light. 

"Pegasusmon! Galloping Hope!" 

The digimental of light sent power to Gatomon for her to evolve into her armored form. 

"Gatomon armor shinka!" 

Gatomon watched as her body grew larger and her face became that of a sphinx. Her body was now more lion-like than cat-like. Two wings came out of her back. She was glowing a gorgeous pink aura as she landed on the ground. 

"Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!" 

TK and Kari were stunned at what they say. Now their digimon were able to digivolve into their armored forms. This was completely unheard of. 

"So, TK. How do I look?" 

"Your awesome, Pegasusmon!" 

"And you're beautiful, Nefertimon. Now we can fly more often." 

"Well don't get too excited. These wings haven't broken in yet." 

"Alright. Now that we got our digimon to evolve into their armored forms, lets go help our friends! They made need our help," TK said. 

"Mmmhmm. Are you ready Nefertimon?" 

"You bet I am! Lets go!" 

TK and Kari hopped onto the backs of their respective digimon as they set off out of the cave and into the skies of the Digital World. They began to search for the large dust cloud that was just looming over the horizon just a couple of minutes ago. To their luck, they managed to find a small dust of smoke within the air. That must be where the others were. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew off there in a hurry in hopes to stop the Kaiser's slaves from destroying the other Digi-Destined. 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

************************************************************************************** 

Flamedramon was catching his breath as the smoke began clearing away. The Kaiser was in shock and almost wanted to rip his hair out. 

"So, how do you like your pets now, Kaiser?!" 

["Run Around" plays] 

Suddenly as the smoke cleared away, the Tyrannomon were still standing around with several scratches on them but were unaffected by Flamedramon's attack. Flamedramon could only look on in total horror at what he just saw. 

"No way…how could he…that's impossible," Davis muttered but was in so much shock that he couldn't even speak properly. 

"Ha! I told you that your attempts are useless! Now I shall have my pets finish off your digi-friends. Tyrannomon, attack and show no mercy!" 

"Get ready, Flamedramon! You're better than these guys! Let them have it!" 

"Fire Rocket!" 

The Tyrannomon held out their claws and the fire blasts were easily vaporized. Flamedramon was even more shocked at what he just saw. 

"We'll take it from here," Halsemon said as he flew up above the Tyrannomon. 

"Go get them," Yolei cried. 

"Tempest Wing!" 

"My turn! Rock Cracking!" 

However, these attacks were easily vaporized by the Tyrannonmon's blazing fire attacks. Then the large dinosaurs took advantage by powering up. Flamedramon goes to attack but one of the Tyrannomon phased behind him and nails him in the back with his tail. Flamedramon goes flying back as he fell to the ground. Halsemon tries to fly but is caught by another one of the Tyrannomon. The monster then tossed Halsemon to the ground. Digmon was next to attempt to attack but another one of the Tyrannomon grabbed him from behind and tossed him up as if he were disposable garbage. 

"Ha! I told you that your digimon were inferior against my pets. Now watch as they become the main course meal for the Tyrannomon! Go on my pets, eat them up!" 

"No! Flamedramon!" 

"Halsemon!" 

"Digmon!" 

Just as the Tyrannomon were about to approach the fallen heroes, two energy beams nail the three Tyrannomon as they went falling to the ground. The Kaizer looked up. 

"What was that?!" 

And to his surprise, it was Nefertimon and Pegasusmon with Kari and TK. 

"Alright! Its TK and Kari," Yolei said. 

"Yeah and those digimon must be Patamon and Gatomon," replied Cody. 

"Alright Kari! Nice timing! In about a minute there, they were about to be dino food!" 

"Well be glad that we were able to save them in time, Davis," said TK. 

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon landed as the other digimon took a good look at them. Digmon takes a good look at Nefertimon. 

"That's Nefertimon. As Gatomon, she used the digimental of light to armor shinka. Her attacks include Rosetta Stone and Cat's Eye Beam." 

Flamedramon takes a look at Pegasusmon. 

"And that's Pegasusmon. As Patamon, he used the digimental of hope to armor shinka. Her attacks include Equis Beam and Star Shower." 

"So, you managed to get more of your digimon to armor shinka. Well its not enough to put away my precious Tyrannomon," the Kaiser said. 

"Ok, I'm beginning to get sick and tired of his big mouth," Davis said. 

"Right! Pegasusmon! Lets do it!" 

Pegasusmon flew up and the Tyrannomon gained composure. They then fired several fiery blasts at Pegasusmon, but he was able to manuever away with his tremendous speed. 

"Nefertimon! Lets help them out!" 

"Right!" 

Nefertimon joined in to help Pegasusmon out. 

"Alright, are you ready to finish this," asked Pegasusmon. 

"Time to take out some dark rings," said Nefertimon. 

The two flying digimon circled around the Tyrannomon. The dinosaurs fired away several blasts at the two but they were able to quickly phase out. They gasped in shock and turned around to see the two fires away two large blasts right at them. A huge explosion takes place as the three Tyrannomon fell to the ground. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon come together and watched as huge ball of energy started to form. 

"Alright. This will put an end to their dark rings." 

"Ready...aim..." 

"FIRE!" 

They fired the large blast right at the Tyrannomon as it caused an electrical shock to surge throughout their bodies. As a result of this, their dark rings shattered into pieces and the Tyrannomon were free of the Kaiser's evil control. 

"Alright! We got the dark rings," cried out TK. 

"Now let's destroy that dark tower," Kari said. 

"Allow me. Blazing Fist!" 

Flamedramon spins into a tornado and goes right for the nearby dark tower. He goes right through it and powers up a fireball blast, puts his hands back and releases it as he vaporized the dark tower with ease. 

The Digi-Destined cheered happily at what just happened. They managed to break the dark rings and destroy the dark tower in one full swoop. 

"I don't believe this! Grr! Next time, you kids won't be so lucky!' 

As soon as he said that, a large dragon digimon flew up and picked him up. 

["Run Around" ends] 

"Ah! He's getting away," Davis said. 

"Forget him. We won the battle today," Cody said, "So what do you say we knock some more dark towers down. That way we can clean up the mess that the Kaiser left." 

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon landed down to let Kari and TK climb off. 

"I agree. The more dark towers we dispose of, the less trouble it will save for us," TK said. 

"Yeah. But one thing worries me," Kari said, "I'm worried about what Izzy is going to do next. Its not his fault that he's doing the Kaiser's dirty work. 

"Don't worry. We'll get him back. I promise you," TK said, "He won't enslave our friends and get away with it." 

TK turned to face the others. 

"So what do you say? Knock down some more towers and head on home," TK asked. 

They all nodded their heads as the digimon proceeded to knock down and vaporize more of the Kaiser's dark towers in a matter of moments. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Kaiser looked on through his digivice and noticed that several of his areas that were full of dark towers were quickly vanishing before his very eyes. 

"What? More towers being destroyed?! Gr! Those rotten kids are becoming a pain in the ass! Grr!" 

Suddenly his cell phone was going off. The Kaiser answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Master. I managed to round up the other Digi-Destined. The three teens you wanted. I brought Joe, Sora and Mimi." 

"Excellent. And did you place the dark rings on them?" 

"Yes sir. They're all ready to serve you my lord." 

"And what did you do to their digimon?" 

"I locked them away just as you wanted along with that annoying bug that used to be my friend! I'm glad you got that pain in the ass out of my way." 

"Your very quite welcome. I shall reward you for this. Now everything should go according to our plan. The Digi-Destined may have beaten us today but we have outsmarted them in the end. Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Izzy was standing by inside the Kaiser's base. He was talking to the Kaiser by the cell phone as they continued on their conversation. Behind him were six glowing purple eyes. As the darkness cleared away, there was Sora, Joe and Mimi standing there with evil smirks on their faces and their possessed eyes glowing with hatred and darkness. And around they're index fingers were small dark rings. Now business is about to pick up and the new Digi-Destined have no idea what the Kaiser has up his sleeve! 

The new Digi-Destined may have won this battle but they didn't win the war. Now the Kaiser has managed to snare Mimi, Sora and Joe onto his side using the influence of the dark rings! How will the Digi-Destined be forced to fight their own friends? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Davis: Wow! We're having a soccer game against the boy genius' team?! I'm going to be a living legend! 

Kari: Just don't take him too lightly. 

Yolei: Ooo! That Ken is such a cutie! 

TK: He's good, maybe even better than Tai! 

Kaiser: Heh, these fools have no idea who I really am. They have no idea of my diabolical schemes. 

Davis: Just who are you under that mask, brainac?! 

Veemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode four! 

**Who is the Digimon Kaiser?! It's Time to Unmask the Boy of Evil!**

Kaiser: This is who I really am.... 

Davis: What?! No way! You can't be.... 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Enjoy it? I hope so, because now the action will start to heat up. 

Coral: Looks like school is back in session, but that won't hold us back from posting anymore chapters up anytime soon. Studies can be a pain in the ass. 

SSJ4T: We'll have a guest next time, so be here and be square. 

Coral: Huh? I don't get what you just said. Just join us and you'll be treated to the next chapter of Zero Two. 

SSJ4T: Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	4. Who is the Digimon Kaizer! Its Time to U...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, everyone! School is back in session for me, but that won't slow me down. I will still be posting more chapters along the way. I'm taking easy courses, so it will help. 

Coral: Thanks for sending in those reviews, guys. Keep them up. 

Max: What's up, guys? Do we have a guest today? 

Vegeta: You're looking at him. 

Coral: Oh great, it's Mr. Hemorrhoids. 

Vegeta: What's that, wench?! 

SSJ4T: Ficcers, don't mind these two. They're always doing this to one another. 

Vegeta: Guess who was voted the most popular DBZ character according to Shonen Jump? 

Coral: Yeah. I saw it. Jerk. 

Vegeta: I'm damn proud of it. 

Max: Let's allow these two to vent out their frustrations on one another. Let's get on with the fic. 

Coral: Ass! 

Vegeta: Slut! 

Coral: Unclefucker! 

Max: Oh boy. Enjoy the fic. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Who is the Digimon Kaizer?! Its Time to Unmask the Boy of Evil!**

A soccer ball was being kicked into a net of a soccer goal. Davis had kicked the ball and made another perfect shot. He is attempting to establish himself as a living legend. Today was the day where his team would face the opposing team, led by kid genius Ken Ichijouji. Davis has been looking forward to this game for the entire season. Now he would prove himself by playing head to head against Ken. 

"So are we getting excited Davis," Demiveemon asked. 

"You bet! Tomorrow is the big game! And our opposing team is led by kid genius Ken Ichijouji." 

"Who's he?' 

"He's a kid who's really smart and he's really good at sports, including soccer. He's been their team captain for several seasons and they've been an undefeated team since." 

"Wow that's awesome. But I bet he's not as good as you, Davis!" 

"We'll just have to see! I'm looking forward to seeing ourselves becoming the first beat to hand Ken's team their first loss. So that way I can establish myself as the true living legend." 

"I know you can do it, Davis." 

Just then, the other Digi-Destined walked up to him. 

"Practicing hard as possible," TK asked. 

"Yeah and I'm going to show that kid genius what I'm truly about." 

"Well good luck to you Davis. We'll be in the crowd rooting for you," Kari said. 

"Cool! You're coming to the game, Kari!" 

"Yeah, we're all coming." 

"Great. Then you can see me put a serious butt whooping on Ken's team and end their undefeated streak." 

"I wouldn't take that kid genius so lightly," Yolei said, "Not only is he the best but he's sooo dreamy…" 

"Umm. Yolei. Your point?' 

"Be sure to get his autograph for me, ok?" 

"Sure, whatever." 

"We'll see you later, Davis," TK said, "Keep up the practice, you'll need it." 

"Ha. Ha." 

Davis looked back to the soccer ball and towards the goal. He quickly visualized himself with a huge soccer trophy and the crowd chanting his name. 

"Umm. Earth to Davis." 

"Oh? What is it, Demiveemon?" 

"I'm getting kinda hungry, lets get something to eat." 

"Yeah. Enough practice for today. Lets go chow down!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, there was a large base in the middle of a large forest. This base belonged to the Digimon Kaiser. In fact, there were several dark towers looming over the horizon. 

Inside the base, the Kaiser was sitting in a chair and looking at several monitors. Wormmon came crawling up to him. Kaiser turned to face him with an angry look on his face while clenching his teeth. 

"Master. Do you got any diabolical plans for today?" 

"None whatsoever. I got a huge game to concentrate on tomorrow. So I'm leaving Izzy in charge while I am out." 

"Can I come?" 

"No!" 

"But I want to see what you do for fun when you're not out enslaving digimon and placing more dark towers. Please." 

"N! O! What does that spell? No! You can't come because I say so!" 

Izzy came walking in. The Kaiser turned to face him. An evil smirk came over his face. 

"Ahh Izzy. It's so nice to see you. I'm sure you know what to do while I am out." 

"Yes, sire. We shall plant more dark towers and make sure those Digi-Destined don't foil our plans." 

"Yes. Where are the other good slaves of mine?" 

Izzy snaps his fingers as Sora, Joe and Mimi came walking out of the darkness. Her eyes were glooming over towards the Kaiser as they bowed their heads. 

"Excellent. I should have no problems with you then," the Kaiser replied, "Make sure there are enough dark towers planted. Don't fail me." 

"We won't," the enslaved Digi-Destined said in unison. 

"Good. Now I'm off." 

The enslaved Digi-Destined went back to work around the Kaiser's base. Now they were in control of the operation. Wormmon could only look on with sadness in his eyes. All he wanted to do is watch his master play soccer. Nothing else. The poor little digimon never got the chance to even leave the base unless it was because the Kaiser says so. He would one day try to reach to the Kaiser and open his heart. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The very next day, the soccer field in the center of town was becoming crowded as people from different schools came to see this much anticipated game. 

Davis was with his team while they were waiting for the arrival of their opposing team, which were led by Ken Ichijouji. 

Davis' friends were out in the crowd as they got prepared to watch their friend go out and give it his all. 

"Hey Davis! We're rooting for you all the way," Kari cried out. 

"Make sure to get his autograph for me," Yolei shouted. 

Davis waved to them and let them know that he was going to have this whole game under control. But would it be that easy as he says it is. 

Suddenly, a bus stopped by and out came the opposing soccer team. Davis looked on and waited for the arrival of Ken Ichijouji. And to his great pleasure, Ken came walking out of the bus. 

_"There you are Mr. Big Shot. Lets just see how good you are. I've been waiting since this day."_

The girls in the crowd were screaming out at the sight of Ken. All of them had hearts in their eyes but security was there to restrain them Yolei was no different. She was holding Poromon tightly at the sight of Ken. 

"Oh! There he is! There he is! What a hunk! I wish he would hold my hand." 

"Oh brother," Cody said. 

Ken's teams walked down to face off against their opponents. Ken looked over to Davis and smiled. Davis turned to face him. 

"I just want to wish you luck on the game," Ken said, "Best of luck to you." 

Ken extended his hand. Davis quirked an eyebrow and shook his hand. 

"Yeah same here. I've been training for the day to meet you. Now my dream has finally come true, Ichijouji. Prepare to get shocked." 

"I'll be looking forward to that." 

["Let's Kick it Up" plays] 

As soon as they said that, the teams got into their places. The referee flipped a coin, Ken called heads. It landed on heads. Ken started the game off which set off the crowd and electrified them. Davis attempted to catch up to him but Ken was able to quickly maneuver past several of Davis' team players. 

The tide quickly turned to Ken's favor as his team was basically taking the first half of the game. Yolei was cheering for Ken while the others were shocked at the techniques that Ken was using in the game. 

"Man. He's good," said TK. 

"I've never seen anything like that," Kari replied, "He's basically carrying his whole team." 

Then as the second quarter was drawing to a close, Ken was about to kick in another goal shot but Davis was there to stop him as he slid into Ken's knee. Ken fell to the ground and looked at his knee. It was scrapped and bleeding from the wound. 

The final horn sounded which ended the game. It was Ken's team won by 7 against the other team, who made only 2 points. 

"Let's Kick it Up" ends] 

As the team was shaking each other's hands in a lined up row, Ken looked over to Davis and walked up to him. 

"Wow. That was a good save you made there, Davis. I never saw that coming." 

"Well I just couldn't let you score anymore." 

"You trained a lot and you certainly proved to me out there. So, till we meet again." 

Ken extended his hand out. Davis shook it. Both boys stared each other down. Ken smiled and walked off. Davis got the chance to become a living legend despite losing the game. He was the first to ever stop Ken like that. 

************************************************************************************** 

"So, you two shook hands," asked TK. 

"Yeah. He said till we meet again. Man, I'm looking forward to next year." 

"Just as long as you take him down a few more times, then Ken will consider you a major rival," Cody said. 

"Don't worry. He's all mine. And once I top him, I'll become the living legend that I always dreamed myself about." 

"Ugh! You make me so mad! You got to touch him but you didn't even get his autograph for me," Yolei said. 

"Wasn't my fault? You should have gone down to see him and get your autograph there." 

Suddenly, TK's digivice started going off. 

"Oh, its a distress call from the Digital World," TK said. 

"What does it say," asked Kari. 

"It says. Help! We need your help! The Kaiser is attacking with more enslaved digimon. Signed Sora. Sora needs our help!" 

"Lets go," Davis said, "Now I'm ready to kick some tail! Since I can't beat Ken, I'll establish myself as a living legend by beating the Kaiser's brains out!" 

"Then what are we waiting for? To the Digital World," Yolei said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Sora turned to face Izzy with a smile on her face. 

"They should arrive here any moment," Sora said with a deep tone in her voice. 

"Good. We shall make the Kaiser proud when we unleash Deltamon on them," Izzy said. 

"The Kaiser has returned," Mimi said, "Shall I tell him about the children's arrival?" 

"Nah. Not yet. We want him to be proud when he sees them crushed under Deltamon's feet." 

"Yes." 

"Izzy. They have arrived," Joe said while looking at the monitors. 

On the main monitor, it displayed the Digi-Destined in full unit. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined began looking through the sandy grounds. It seemed barren and barely any life. 

"I bet you that a cactus can survive this place," Davis said, "Man! I'm dying of thirst!" 

"Ugh. I don't think even water will help our thirst out," Yolei said. 

"Sora has to be here somewhere," TK said. 

"Sora! We're here," Kari cried out. 

"Hey look! I think I see Sora," Gatomon said as she pointed out to a shadow in the background. 

As the dust settled away, Sora stood there with a smile on her face. 

"Sora! We're so glad to see you," TK said. 

Sora stepped aside as Izzy stood behind her. The children gasped in shock. 

"Sora, what are you doing with Izzy. He's under the control of the Kaiser! Get away from him as soon as possible," Davis said. 

But as they looked closer at her, they saw a dark ring around her finger. They all gasped in shock. 

"Then that means! Your also under control," said Kari. 

"Yes that's right," Sora said, "And I'm not alone." 

Joe and Mimi appear from behind Izzy and turn to face the children. Their smiles on their faces were giving off eerie vibes towards the children. 

"They also got dark rings," Kari said, "We're in big trouble you guys." 

"And that's not all," a dark voice said. 

The children looked up to find the Digimon Kaizer. He looked down at them with a evil smile on his face. 

"I also got a big friend that would like to personally meet you. Arise Deltamon!" 

The ground shook and a blast came bursting out. An explosion occurred and as the smoke cleared away, Deltamon was standing there. He was a large blue dinosaur with two hands that resembled heads. One was a skull and the other was a cybernetic enhanced head. 

"Whoa! Now that's something I wouldn't want to wake up and see every morning," Davis commented as he looked up in shock. 

"What is that thing," Yolei cried out. 

"Mind your manners! This is Deltamon! He's a virus type digimon making his home here in the Valley of No Return. His attacks include Triple Force and Serpent Bite! Deltamon destroy them at once!" 

"Ok Veemon! Get ready to armor up!" 

"You got it!" 

Cody, TK, Kari and Yolei turned towards their digimon and nodded their heads. The digimon nodded their heads back. The Digi-Destined watched as their d-terminals started to activate. Then their digimentals were powering up. 

[Armor Digivolution theme "Break Up" plays] 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon! The Fire ouf Courage!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Halsemon! The Wings of Love!" 

"Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!" 

"Patamon armor shinka! Pegasusmon! The Galloping Hope!" 

"Gatomon armor shinka! Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!" 

Then the five armors surrounded the large champion Deltamon. The monster turned in all directions and began firing at them all at once. The armored digimon managed to maneuver away in time. 

"Nefertimon! Pegasusmon! Give me a boost," Flamedramon shouted. 

They both picked up Flamedramon on their backs. He started to power up and form a fireball in his hands. He looks down at Deltamon. 

"Fire Rocket!" 

Flamedramon shoots right at Deltamon and it knocks him away a few feet. Flamedramon flies down and right at Deltamon. He spins into a tornado and nails Deltamon. Flamedramon phases behind Deltamon and fires away several blasts at Deltamon. 

"Deltamon! Engage Triple Force," commanded the Kaiser. 

Deltamon did so and his three mouths opened up. Then three energy blasts came out of his mouths and straight towards the digimon. They went flying back as Deltamon goes walking to them. 

"Now finish them off," Izzy said, "Finish them..." 

"Izzy! Don't let the dark ring take control of you! Your better than that creep the Kaiser," TK said. 

"That's right! You would be fighting on our side. Your our friend," Kari replied. 

Izzy looked blankly at the two and started to come to his senses. He shook his head and looked towards the Kaiser. 

"Don't you dare betray me! I gave you this chance to be at my side as a partner. Don't let me down and don not buy into their pity sentiments." 

"Sora. Mimi. Joe. Please come to your senses. Your all better than the Kaiser," TK said. 

Kari then replied, "Fight on our side." 

["Break Up!" ends] 

The Kaiser screamed in anger and didn't realize that Davis was sneaking up behind him. 

"Don't listen to them! I command you Digi-Destined! Don't give into their false demands!" 

"I've just about had it with you and your big mouth," said Davis. 

The Kaiser turns to face Davis and watches as the boy tackles him down into the ground. Then the two went rolling down a hill. Davis was strangling the Kaiser as hard as he could. 

"I don't know what your deal is but you better let them out of your control now! Or I'll bruise you up so hard that you're going to need a blood transfusion when I get done with you!" 

"I'd like to see you try, that's if we even live after this disastrous fall!" 

Davis watched as the hill was sloping down into barren ground. Both boys fell flat on their backs and felt ache all over their body. Deltamon looked over to Davis and walked over to him. Davis looked up in shock. 

"Flamedramon...I need...you...c'mon..." 

"Eat him alive, Deltamon," the Kaiser cried out, "He's all yours as the full coarse meal!" 

Davis yelled as Deltamon was about to snatch him. Suddenly, a flaming fist rammed into the gut of Deltamon. The towering giant goes staggering back as he held his chest. Flamedramon phases out of nowhere and gets into a fighting stance. 

"Yeah! Flamedramon!" 

"What's wrong, Deltamon? You missed me? Sorry to disappoint you but the party just got started." 

Deltamon roared in anger as he went charging right for Flamedramon. Flamedramon phases out and reappears right in front of Deltamon's face. Flamedramon began throwing punches at Deltamon's face. Deltamon goes staggering back and falls to the ground. Flamedramon looks down at the fallen monster and cups his hands together. 

"FLAME-" 

Deltamon attempted to get to his feet as quick as possible before Flamedramon would launch his next attack. The Kaiser and Davis both watch on desperately. 

"THROWER!" 

Flamedramon pushes his hands back and watches as a large wave of fire nails Deltamon right in the gut and easily disintegrates the dark ring that was around his waist. 

"Looks like you lose again, Kaiser," Davis said. 

Deltamon runs off as he realized his defeat. Flamedramon hovered down to meet with Davis. 

"Now it's your turn," Flamedramon said, "Lets dance, Kaiser!" 

"I would love too but now isn't the time. I got far more better things than playing with your amateurs." 

"What are you talking about?! Your a kid just like us." 

"I can't believe that I got beat by the same person in one day." 

"What do you mean...same day? Hey! How did you get that cut on your leg?!" 

Davis looked down at the Kaiser's leg and it was wrapped with a bandage. Then he just realized something and he couldn't believe. He let out a gasp and looked up to face the Kaiser straight in his eyes. 

"No! You couldn't be… You couldn't…" 

"I could and I am!" 

The Kaiser takes off his goggle shades and reveals himself. An evil smirk came over his face and his eyes were glowing a dark color. This was a full indication that he was truly evil. 

"Ken Ichijouji?! No way!!" 

"Well farewell for now, my worthy adversary. Digi-Destined time to go!" 

A large dragon came flying by as the Kaiser hopped onto his back. Then the dragon went to pick up the four possessed Digi-Destined. 

"I can't believe it," Kari said. 

"Ken is the Digimon Kaiser! Why that no good…" Cody growled. 

"Ugh. No way...And I wanted his autograph," Yolei said. 

Davis looked up and fire was fueling in his eyes. He clenched his fists and stomped his foot down. 

"So, you want to mess with us?! Oh, don't worry! I'm already your worthy adversary! Just you wait till what I do to you!" 

Now that the Digimon Kaiser has been revealed to be Ken Ichijouji. Will the new Digi-Destined fight off a foe that is a human being? And most importantly, how will they get their friends back to normal? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kaiser: My plans keep on failing time after time. However, I still have control over their friends. Soon, I will expand my empire and find the legendary warrior! 

Wormmon: What is you're latest scheme, my evilness? 

Kaiser: It's no concern of yours, but it deals with a monster from the Digi-Destined's past. 

Davis: We've got a distress signal in the Digital World! 

Kari: The Kaiser is up to something! 

TK: I can't believe this...it's... 

Kari: Metal Greymon?! 

Kaiser: My Synthetic Metal Greymon! Since I was unable to locate the legendary warrior, I created a monster from scratch! 

Davis: A new digimental? 

Yolei: Is it for us? 

Armadillomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode five! 

**The Storm of Friendship and The Samurai of Sincerity! Lighdramon and Shurimon Emerge!**

Lighdramon: Don't... 

Shurimon: Miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: We're back. 

Max: Was it a good fic? We hoped you enjoyed it. Anyway, just to let you know that those two are still arguing. 

Vegeta: A brat like you will never ascend to the highest level of the saiyan race. 

Coral: Bullshit! Just because I'm a lady, it doesn't make you all and mighty. Even female saiyans are accomplishing that task. Just you wait and see. 

Vegeta: That'll be the day. 

Coral: You'll be in for quite a surprise, fajita. 

Vegeta: You know that I hate being called fajita! 

Coral: I think it's cute, fajita. I could go for some right about now. 

SSJ4T: You're right. I'm in for some Mexican food. Let's go. 

Max: We're off to get some Mexican food. Until then, peace! 

Coral: Let's go fajita. 

Vegeta: Don't call me that! 

************************************************************************************** 


	5. The Storm of Friendship and The Samurai ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Welcome back to another edition of Fusion Zero Two! 

Coral: Those were some good fajitas. Heh, I sure love giving Vegeta a hard time. 

SSJ4T: You literally bugged the hell out of him. 

Coral: What can I say? I'm a bitch at heart. 

SSJ4T: You sure are. 

Coral: I'm proud of it. 

SSJ4T: Anyway, you guys go and read the fic. Enjoy. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Storm of Friendship and The Samurai of Sincerity! Lighdramon and Shurimon Emerge!**

Deep in the darkest regions of the Digital World, the Digimon Kaiser's base was looming over a horizon. Just around the base were sets and rows of dark towers that were recently placed there. 

Within the base, there were several cell prisons containing digimon prisoners that were captured by the Kaiser. None of them had any dark rings placed upon them but they soon would become slaves and if they wouldn't cooperate, they would be put out of their miseries. This was a cruel way to keep such innocent creatures and taking away their own free will. It will just to satisfy the wants and desires of an evil being such as the Kaiser. 

The main chamber room was unoccupied at the moment. The Kaiser had not returned just yet. Wormmon was lying on the ground and waiting for his master. Sadness overcame him over the fact that the Kaiser would rather enslave digimon than have them as friends. 

_"Oh Ken. I know deep down, you wouldn't do such a cruel thing. How could you enjoy hurting so many digimon? If only you will listen to me."_

Just then, the chamber doors started to open as the Kaiser came walking in with Izzy, who now has become the Kaiser's most loyal servant. 

"So what is this plan that you were dying to discuss with me, Izzy?" 

"You will be rather pleased at what I have in plan. Now, as you know, that the dark towers have prevented the digimon from evolving. Well, since they are unable to digivolve into their champion, ultimate and even mega forms, I thought of creating you an ultimate digimon with the use of this device that I made." 

Izzy held out a small digivolve that looked similar to Ken's digivice but it was gray with purple outlines. The Kaiser examined it and smirked. 

"So? It looks like my digivice." 

"Yes but it has tremendous powers that will enable us to create this monster." 

Izzy connected the small device and hooked it with one of the Kaiser's main computer cables. He typed in a password to release its information. Then, an overview came on. The Kaiser smiled at what he saw. On the overview, it was a terrifying monster with devastating powers. 

"Brilliant Izzy. This should come into good use." 

"Yes. The other Digi-slaves shall help me build it. It will only take a whole day to complete. This will be the perfect way to keep those Digi-Destined out of our hair for a while." 

"Yes and I'm so glad you thought of it sooner." 

"Anything to please you, my lord." 

Wormmon had heard enough and decided to butt into the conversation. 

"Ahem. Master?" 

"What is it, you overgrown night crawler?!" 

"Well, I was just wondering. Since none of the Digi-Destined's digimon are able to reach their champion levels. Maybe since I can become my champion leveled form that you could use me? What do you say?" 

"You know, he's right, master." 

"No! Izzy, get to work with that monster." 

"Yes sir." 

"And as for you! Don't you ever butt into our business! Is that clear?! How am I able to complete my conquest of taking control of the Digital World if you keep interfering?!" 

_"That's unless you want to fail yet again. Hmph!"_

The Kaiser turned away and looked at his monitors to view the farthest regions of the Digital World in search of the Digi-Destined. But there are no signs of them. 

Suddenly, the confrontation of Davis kept replaying in his mind. He tried to shake it off but it kept replaying to the point where Ken couldn't even control it. 

_Flashback _

"Wow. That was a good save you made, Davis. I never saw that coming." 

"Well I just couldn't let you score anymore." 

"You trained a lot and you certainly proved to me out there. So, till we meet again." 

Ken extended his hand out. Davis shook it. Both boys stared each other down. Ken smiled and walked off. Davis got the chance to become a living legend despite losing the game. He was the first to ever stop Ken like that. 

End of Flashback 

The Kaiser clenched his fists and grinded his teeth in sheer anger. Those thoughts replayed in his mind to further his anger. 

"He had no right to make a fool out of me. Nobody makes a fool out of me twice on the same day." 

_Flashback_

"I've just about had it with you and your big mouth," said Davis. 

The Kaiser turns to face Davis and watches as the boy tackles him down into the ground. Then the two went rolling down a hill. Davis was strangling the Kaiser as hard as he could. 

"I don't know what your deal is but you better let them out of your control now! Or I'll bruise you up so hard that you're going to need a blood transfusion when I get done with you!" 

"I'd like to see you try, that's if we even live after this disastrous fall!" 

Davis watched as the hill was sloping down into barren ground. Both boys fell flat on their backs and felt ache all over their body. 

"Looks like you lose again, Kaiser," Davis said. 

"Now it's your turn," Flamedramon said, "Lets dance, Kaiser!" 

"I would love too but now isn't the time. I got far more better things than playing with your amateurs." 

"What are you talking about?! Your a kid just like us." 

"I can't believe that I got beat by the same person in one day." 

"What do you mean...same day? Hey! How did you get that cut on your leg?!" 

Davis looked down at the Kaiser's leg and it was wrapped with a bandage. Then he just realized something and he couldn't believe. He let out a gasp and looked up to face the Kaiser straight in his eyes. 

"No! You couldn't be... You couldn't..." 

"I could and I am!" 

The Kaiser takes off his goggle shades and reveals himself. An evil smirk came over his face and his eyes were glowing a dark color. This was a full indication that he was truly evil. 

"Ken Ichijouji?! No way!!" 

"Well farewell for now, my worthy adversary. Digi-Destined time to go!" 

End of Flashback 

The Kaiser stomped his foot down and walked out of his chamber. 

"Heh. With my newest creation, you won't make a fool out of me again. I will have my revenge upon you, Davis. Nobody makes a fool out of the Digimon Kaiser and gets away with it. Damn you, Davis." 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, back in the real world, the Digi-Destined were all gathered in the computer lab. They were thinking about the events that had occurred recently. 

"I just can't believe Ken Ichijouji is the Digimon Kaiser," Davis said. 

"Yeah And I can't believe I was going to ask for his autograph. An autograph from a crazed lunatic who wants to take over the Digital World," Yolei said. 

"But the question is, how are we going to fight an enemy that is a human being," TK replied, "This isn't going to be easy. We can't just destroy him. We have to try to at least stop him." 

"Your right. But the question is, how?" Kari said. 

"If only, we had enough experience the past Digi-Destined had," Cody said. 

"And I can't believe the fact that we also have to fight against our own friends," Kari said, "Izzy, Sora, Joe and Mimi." 

"Don't worry, Kari," Davis said as he clenched his fists, "We'll get him for this. I promise you that." 

Just then, the computer was picking up a traced area that didn't contain any dark towers within the area. There was a flashing pinpoint located. 

"Hey take a look at this," Yolei said, "Its located at an area where there are no dark towers." 

"I say we go and take a look," TK said. 

"Maybe there's something important that maybe useful to us," Patamon said. 

Gatomon nodded and said, "Lets go before the Kaiser reaches to it first." 

They all nodded in agreement. Davis got to his feet and held out his digivice. 

"I don't care what it is, but we're going to see it before the Kaiser lays his slimy hands on it! Lets go gang!" 

"Are we ready? Al right! Digital port open," Yolei said. 

All of their digivices started to go off as the screen let out a light that sucked them right into a vortex that would eventually lead them into the Digital World. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Kaiser sat down and monitored his screens to keep an eye out for any intruders within the area. Suddenly, he sat up and smirked. 

"Well. Well. Those kids managed to show up. Excellent. They have no idea what I have in store for them." 

Izzy came walking in. 

"Good news, sir. The monster is finally complete and is ready to attack at your command." 

"Excellent. Don't send him just immediately. Wait until I give a signal. I'm going to give those Digi-brats a little visit." 

The Kaiser walked out of the chamber and took an elevator shaft out of the base. Izzy walked back to where his working chamber was located to inform the other slaves. 

************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined walked through what seemed to be a small canyon valley and a barren landscape. They found a mine cart and decided to hitch a ride on it. This way they could get farther than by walking. 

Davis looked into his digivice and pointed out directions to where it would lead. 

"So Davis, what do you think it could be?" asked Veemon. 

"I don't know buddy," Davis said, "But whatever it maybe, it may help us a lot in beating that Digimon creep!" 

"Yeah! I can't wait. Maybe its another digimental." 

"What part of the Digital World is this," asked Cody. 

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue," said TK, "I've never really been here before." 

"And I've only been here for a few times to even know," Kari replied. 

Suddenly, they came to a stop as Davis had already told Yolei about the location of the item from his digivice. 

"Its around here you guys, lets move on out," Davis said. 

The children got off the mine cart and went on to explore around the area that the item that Davis has been looking for may be located around this area, which was a barren and mountainous landscape. 

"Anything yet, Davis?" asked Veemon. 

"We'll know once we find it," Davis replied. 

As they came walking across a long trail across the barren landscape, they came across what looked like a formation. There was some sort of symbol embedded on the rocks above and on the ground laid a weird shaped object with a sharp horn popping out of it. 

"Hey! Is this it?" Davis asked as he looked at his digivice. "Yeah! This is it you guys! Lets go check it out!" 

Davis and Veemon ran up to the small object as they others tried to catch up to him. 

"Hey! You know, you could of just waited up for us," said TK. 

Davis kneeled down as he took a closer examine to it. 

"Hmmm. It's a digimental. Just like you predicted, Veemon," Davis said. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lift it up and we got ourselves a second digimental." 

"Hold on. How do we even know that it's yours, Davis," asked Kari. 

"You know your right." 

"Hmmm. And that symbol on those rocks look familiar," TK said. 

TK took a closer look at the symbol and he just remembered something about it. 

"Wait! That's the symbol of the crest of friendship! That's the one my brother, Matt, had in his possession. What now? Do we have to wait for another kid to pick this digimental up and claim to be the newest chosen child?" 

"Lets all take a turn and find out if it belongs to any of us," Cody said. 

"Good idea," Armadillomon said, "And I was about to eat it." 

They all chuckled at his comment and agreed to each take a turn. TK went to pick it up first. 

"Alright. Here goes nothing." 

TK tried lifting it up with all of his might but to no avail. He lost breath and gave out from that pulling. 

"Nope. Not mine. Your turn, Kari." 

Kari went to pick it up. Gatomon encouraged her to lift it up. But Kari eventually gave out and rubbed her throbbing hands. 

"No dice. I couldn't even lift it up either." 

Cody decided to take a shot at it. He rubbed his hands together and used every ounce of his might to picking it up. But he was also unsuccessful. 

"Nope. Not mine either." 

Yolei took a turn and picked it up. But no matter how much she pulled, she couldn't even pick it up. Eventually, she fell backwards onto her behind. 

"Ow! Painfully, it's not mine either." 

"Looks like it's down to us, Davis," Veemon said. 

"Yeah. Its time for a real man to do the job." 

TK and Cody let out a sigh and rolled their eyes. 

_"Ok Davis. This is your chance. Lets do this one for the team,"_Davis said to himself_,"You got friendship to offer. So its time to use it."_

But just as he was about to lift the egg, a huge energy blast came heading their way. Veemon sensed the energy coming right for him and Davis. 

"Davis! Duck!" 

Veemon pushed Davis to the side as the energy blast came flying right past them. The blast hits a nearby mountain and it exploded within a flash. 

"Gee! That was close! Thanks, Veemon!" 

"There's the reason for that sneak attack!" 

Veemon pointed up to the sky as the others looked up as well. There hovered a large dragon monster looking down upon them. And on his back was none other than the Digimon Kaiser himself. He looked down and smiled. 

"Well. Well. It looks like my old friends have arrived. Nice to see you again." 

"Well we're not at all happy to see you again!" Davis said, "Why don't you crawl back under the dark tower where you came from?" 

"Wow! Nice comeback? Did you write that yourself," the Kaiser asked as he let out a laugh, "You kids humor me so much but its time to end this childish little games. I have a treat for all of you and I would like to personally introduce to you, my latest creation that my slaves and I cooked up in our little laboratory." 

"What? Don't you learn ever to give up," Cody asked, "Why don't you just accept defeat?' 

"I never said for you interrupt me little boy. Now as I was saying, behold! This is my new creation!" 

The Kaiser pointed out to a nearby mountain. The children turned to look towards it. Within a matter of seconds, a huge explosion took apart the mountain as it came tumbling down into large debris. Then a cloud of smoke started to form. 

"What the heck could have done that?" asked Yolei. 

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," Hawkmon said. 

"It released a large amount of energy," Gatomon said, "And there's no way that a champion leveled digimon could have that amount of energy." 

"Lets hope so," said TK. 

As the smoke started to clear away, a large figure started to come out. His stature looked so familiar. Even TK and Kari could recognize it. They both gasped at what they saw. 

"No, it can't be…its…its…Metal Greymon," TK cried out. 

The others gasped and turned to see what seemed like and eventually was, Metal Greymon. But this one seemed different. It was gray and black instead of the normal orange color it usually would have. 

"But that's not the Metal Greymon we know," Kari said, "The real Agumon is in another dimension with Tai at the moment." 

[Digi Analyzer: Metal Greymon. Ultimate-Level. This one is a Virus Type unlike his Vaccine counterpart. Special Techniques: Giga Blaster & Mega Claw] 

"That's right! I've been telling you that I created him," said the Kaiser. 

"How could you create a digimon for your own?! What gives you any right to do so?" asked TK. 

"I do when I want and what I want. Now, Metal Greymon, destroy them now!" 

The viral Metal Greymon started walking towards them. 

"Ok guys! Lets put this ugly mug away!" Davis said as he held out his digivice, "You ready Veemon?" 

"You bet! You just give me the signal!" 

"Right!" 

Davis' D-Terminal opened up and the digimental of courage came out and released energy for Veemon to evolve. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon! The Fire Courage!" 

"Ok! Its your turn, Hawkmon!" 

"I'm ready!" 

Yolei's D-Terminal activated and the digimental of love came out and released energy for Hawkmon to evolve. 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Halsemon! The Wings of Love!" 

"Armadillomon!" 

"Lets kick some tail!" 

Cody's D-Terminal activated and the digimental of knowledge came out and released energy for Armadillomon to evolve. 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!" 

"Patamon! Digivolve!" 

TK's D-Terminal opened up and the digimental of hope came out and released energy for Patamon to evolve. 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Patamon armor shinka! Pegasusmon! The Galloping Hope!" 

"Gatomon!" 

"Lets do it!" 

Kari's D-Terminal opened up and the digimental of light came out and released energy for Gatomon to evolve. 

"Digimental Up!" 

Gatomon armor shinka! Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

"Oooo! Now this should get interesting," the Kaiser said, "Attack them, Metal Greymon! Don't show any mercy!" 

The evil Metal Greymon let out a roar and went charging at the five armors. 

"Ken! We're taking you down and once we do, you better give a good explanation of your actions," Davis said, "You hear me?!" 

"Yes and that's not going to happen as long as I have my latest creation killing you all! Ha! Ha!" 

"Ok big guy! Lets dance! Fire Rocket!" 

["Break Up!" plays] 

Flamedramon shot out several fire blasts at the evil Metal Greymon. However, the fireballs fizzled as they nailed the evil Metal Greymon. 

"Nice try, but my pet has armor on his body. You can't even penetrate it with those pathetic fireballs! Metal Greymon, engage Giga Blaster attacks now!" 

"Giga Blaster!!" 

Metal Greymon opened up a hatchet in his chest as a large amount of energy came sucking in. He unleashed it in the form of a large missile that went straight for Flamedramon. Flamedramon was able to maneuver away just in time. But as soon as he did that, Metal Greymon quickly phased behind him and nails him with his patented Mega Claw. Flamedramon went flying into the ground. 

"Hey! That's not fair!" 

"Who said it would be fair?" the Kaiser said, "Metal Greymon is an ultimate leveled monster. You can't even faze him!" 

"C'mon Flamedramon get up!" 

Flamedramon tried getting to his feet but to no avail. He fell back to the ground as his entire body was in tremendous pain. 

"We'll take it from here," Yolei said, "Halsemon!" 

"At your service! Tempest Wing!" 

Halsemon shot out powerful laser beams from his eyes and sent them straight at Metal Greymon. But the large monster deflected them by swiping them out with his claws. 

"Ah! No way!" 

"Ok! Time for a little drill time," Digmon said as he activated his drills. "Rock Cracking!" 

Digmon used his drills to crack the ground open as Metal Greymon noticed a large crack forming under his feet. He was about to fall into the opened ground, which gave Digmon the chance to shoot out his drill attacks at the towering behemoth. 

"Alright, Digmon! We got him," Cody said. 

"Told ya so!" 

Just then, Metal Greymon hovered up with the energy he had and shot out his Mega Claw attack. 

"Digmon! Look out!" 

Just as Digmon turned around, the huge claw attack nailed him right in the face as he went flying back. 

"Digmon!" 

"Kari! I got an idea! Lets order Nefertimon and Pegasusmon use their golden noose on Metal Greymon and allow the others to attack." 

"Great plan, TK! Nefertimon, you hear that?!" 

"We're right on it." 

"Piece of cake," Pegasusmon said, "Ready." 

"Yes." 

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew right around Metal Greymon. As they encircled him, a golden rope started to form and it tied right around Metal Greymon. 

"Golden noose!" 

Metal Greymon saw himself getting caught in a very powerful rope as he tried to get himself free. The others watched on with amazement. 

"What?! No! Metal Greymon!" 

"Attack now!" 

Flamedramon got to his feet and his fists flaming up with anger. He used it as an advantage to fuel his energy to release his next attack. Digmon and Halsemon did the same. Then they shot out their next attacks. 

"Blazing Fist!" 

"Tempest Wing!" 

"Gold Rush!" 

The three combined attacks formed into a large energy ball that it nailed Metal Greymon. A huge explosion takes place as smoke was starting to form. The Digi-Destined watched on and covered their eyes from the smoke. The Kaiser gasped in shock. 

"Did we get him?" asked Davis. 

"We'll see. These type of enemies are never usually easy to beat," TK said, "Especially ultimate leveled kinds." 

["Break Up!" ends] 

As the smoke cleared away, Metal Greymon was still standing there unscathed. Not even one single scratch on him. The Digi-Destined and their digimon watched on in shock. They couldn't believe that he survived such a blast. 

"No way! That's impossible!" Davis said, "We gave it out best shot!" 

"Ha! Ha! Not even your best shot was able to get the job done. You children disappoint me. Now it's time to finish this little game. Metal Greymon finish them now!" 

Metal Greymon clenched his fists as a dark aura formed around him. He let out a loud roar as the ground started to shake and crumble under his feet. He faced the Digi-Destined and his chest opened up. Energy was being sucked in and missile came out. 

"Giga Blaster!" 

The missile went straight for the digimon as it nailed them. A huge explosion took place as the five digimon went flying back. They all reverted back into their rookie forms. 

"Veemon!" 

"Davis… When's lunch…" 

"Grr! Ken! You're going to pay for that!" 

"My name is the Digimon Kaiser and it's not over by a long shot. Now Metal Greymon shall crush them one by one." 

Metal Greymon walked over to the fallen digimon and looked down upon them. The Digi-Destined looks up and protected their digimon as if they were shields. 

"Very well. If you chose to shield your digimon, then so be it. Metal Greymon. Kill them." 

"No!! I won't let you hurt my friends! You keep that ugly mug away from them! How could you even think that way! Damn you," Davis said, "They're my friends and I won't let you kill them. You hear me!" 

As Davis let out a cry, his D-Terminal reacted and opened up. Davis turned to see the digimental that he attempted to pick up was hovering towards him. Veemon watched as it landed into Davis' hands. 

"It's coming to me." 

"Yeah. It's your digimental of friendship, Davis. Take it. Then I can armor up into another form." 

"Yeah! Just what I wanted!" 

"I'm ready. I'm ready to take this big ox down!" 

"Right!" 

Davis held up the digimental and it glowed a blue aura. It released energy and sent it straight for Veemon. He absorbed the energy and started to evolve. 

[Metallica's "Ride the Lighting" plays] 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Veemon armor shinka!" 

His body came long and four-legged. Then lighting started to emit throughout his body and a large horn came out of his head. He jumped up and let out a large surge of electrical energy. 

"Lighdramon! The Storm of Friendship!" 

"Whoa! Who is that?" asked Kari. 

[Digi Analyzer: Lighdramon, or Raidramon. Vaccine. Armor Evolution from the Digimental of Friendship. Special Techniques: Blue Thunder & Thunder Blast] 

"I am Lighdramon. As Veemon, I used the digimental of friendship to armor into this awesome form. My attacks include Blue Thunder and Thunder Blast!" 

The Kaiser gasped at what he saw and smirked. 

"So is that supposed to impress me and my pet? Ha! Who are you kidding?! Metal Greymon! Attack now!" 

"Davis! Lets ride!" 

"Yeah!" 

Davis got onto Lighdramon and they went flying at Metal Greymon. The towering monster fired several missiles but Lighdramon was able to maneuver away from them. Metal Greymon turned to see Lighdramon quickly phase behind him. Lighdramon maneuvered above Metal Greymon and released a large amount of electrical energy. The monster felt its effects as he stumbled backwards. 

"Yeah! That's the way! Now let him have it again!" 

"Thunder Blast!!" 

Lighdramon released a large amount of electrical energy and it sent a shockwave through Metal Greymon as he came tumbling to his feet. 

"Looks like we got him on the run! Time to finish him off," Davis said. 

"No! For some reason, his energy is depleting. I must get him back to the base! You may have won this time, Digi-Destined. But I'll be back! Metal Greymon! Lets leave now!" 

The Kaiser hops onto Metal Greymon's back as they set off back to the base. The other Digi-Destined tried to catch up to him but he was long gone from the battlefield. 

["Ride the Lighting" ends] 

"We'll get them next time, Lightdramon. But you totally rocked," Davis said. 

"We haven't seen the last of Metal Greymon, he was just at his weakest stage." 

"What do you mean, Lighdramon?" Davis asked, "We had him on the run. We almost had him." 

"If he had reached to one hundred percent of his true power, I would have been beaten for sure. We must not underestimate the Kaiser's monster." 

"He's right," Gatomon said, "We have to raise our energy levels, while in our armored forms. That way we can beat Metal Greymon for sure." 

"But how do we know for sure that he won't just come back when we least expect it," asked Cody. 

"Don't worry, he'll follow Ken's base and we'll just track them down from there," Yolei said. 

"And then we can get our friends back for sure," said TK. 

Kari nodded in agreement. 

"Then looks like we have a lot of work to do Lighdramon," Davis said, "Ready for a little training?" 

"Davis! Lets get some grub and get to the training. You can't work on an empty stomach anyways." 

"I almost forgot. I owe you." 

"Besides, I can't wait to increase my power level in this form. I can do a lot with Flamedramon since he can fight but Lighdramon is more of a transportation form." 

"Right. So lets get you faster, you're more agile as Lighdramon. Like I said, we have a lot of work to do." 

************************************************************************************** 

The Kaiser looked through a laptop as he received a message from Izzy. 

_"My lord. I found an upgrade device for Metal Greymon to use. It seems that we must have misplaced it. But with this upgrade, he should be ten times stronger than he was before. I guarantee you that he will crush those Digi-Destined in one full swoop."_

"Lets hope so. I am starting to get tired of those annoying brats interfering. Their digimon are getting stronger. Well now time to make things a more difficult for them. Metal Greymon, in no time at all, you'll be indestructible with your new upgrade! So are we ready to go tomorrow?" 

Metal Greymon unleashed a terrifying roar, which would bring chills down any digimon's back. 

"That's a good boy. The Digi-Destined will fill your stomach right up. It's only a matter of time that I take over the Digital World! Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Later that night, there was activity going on over at the Digimon Kaiser's base. Nobody had any idea what was going on but the Kaiser knew very well what was taking place. 

Just within the secret dwellings of the ship, several slaves were hard at work just to please the Kaiser. 

Izzy and the others gathered around as they were discussing about Viral Metal Greymon's condition. Wires and cables were connected to his body as he was feeding off of some energy to keep his power in check. 

"Sir. We managed to finalize the data of the upgrade device that Metal Greymon needs. We're ready to place it in him." 

"Very good. Izzy, but are you sure this will help him?" 

"Yes. In fact, it will increase his power tenfold. The Digi-Destined may have gotten an advantage over him the last time they fought but this time, it won't be another walk in the park. Trust me, this is the real Metal Greymon that will attack them." 

"Good. Lets hope so." 

Izzy opened the chamber containing Metal Greymon and carefully placed the upgrade device on his leg. The little device gave off a little beep and slowly more energy was supplied into the power cells inside Metal Greymon. 

"In a matter of moments, Metal Greymon will be good as new." 

"Excellent, Izzy. This way, we can finish those Digi-Destined off and with them out of the picture, we can complete our conquest of taking over the Digital World!" 

"You're the boss." 

Just then, the Kaiser's computer came on and Shadramon came into view. 

"Ahh. Commander Shadramon. So nice to hear from you." 

"Kaiser. There have been children invading my premises. So are these the new Digi-Destined you have been telling me about?" 

"Yes and what do you want me to do about it?" 

"Is the project completed?" 

"Oh, he'll be done shortly. Just you wait." 

"You better hope so, because these children's digimon have practically wiped out some of my best soldiers. Our forces have been dwindling since the downfall of Burizalor." 

"Don't worry. I have everything under control. Trust me." 

"Alright. Over and out." 

The Kaiser turns his attention back to the capsule containing Metal Greymon and he had a smirk on his face. 

_"Soon those Digi-brats will be out of my hair for good. Wait till they get a load of the new and improved Metal Greymon. Ha! Ha!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the Digital World, the Digi-Destined arrived back in the Digital World as they were now in search of a new digimental. Davis had recently received his digimental of friendship. It's down to Cody and Yolei to receive their second digimental. 

"So anything yet?" asked Yolei. 

"Did you check your digivice?" asked Davis. 

"Let's see." 

Yolei looked at her digivice and the pinpoint location on the digivice suddenly vanished. This caught Yolei by surprise. 

"Hey, guys. We got a problem. Now the location just suddenly disappeared." 

"Huh? How did that happen," asked TK. 

"I'm not sure. One minute, it was there and poof, it vanished. It doesn't make any sense." 

"Maybe somebody took it," Cody said. 

"I doubt that, because it would still be on our digivices and we can just always track down that person who took it," Armadillomon said, "Boy. I'm famished. I go for a nice bowl of rice balls and hot soup." 

"Strange. This has never happened to us when we had to look for a digimental," Kari said. 

"We have to keep trying to find it. It has to be around here somewhere," Gatomon replied. 

"Maybe it flew away by itself," Patamon said. 

"No way. We would still track it down through the digivices. And we still have the Kaiser to worry about. He's been sending out several armed forces to keep us at bay. I wonder what kind of upgrade he's giving Metal Greymon." 

"Who knows? I just want to find that digimental and take his geeky carcass down," Davis growled. 

Suddenly, the pinpoint reappeared on Yolei's digivice again. 

"Hey, now it reappeared. This is really strange." 

"Yes and where is it leading to?" Hawkmon asked. 

"Over on that way." 

Yolei pointed out to a nearby lake with a forest in the background. 

"Wow, it's so pretty. C'mon guys, if we get there as soon as possible, we can get back home as soon as possible." 

"Last one there is a rotten digi-egg," Yolei cried out as she ran ahead of the others. 

They eventually caught up to her as they all stopped towards the large lake. The beauty of this lake was memorizing as the sunlight reflected through the waters, emitting an emerald blue color. Yolei looked at her reflection and smiled. 

"I wish I had a pool like this," Yolei said, "I just love the color. If I were to grow up, I would want to live here with my future husband." 

"Ummm, Yolei. Are you through day dreaming?" Hawkmon asked, "We're here on a mission." 

"Oh yeah. Stupid me. Now, according to my digivice, the digimental should be over. There!" 

Yolei pointed out to her left side and it led towards some bushes. 

"Oh, over on that way it seems." 

"Great, lets go get that digimental as soon as possible before it disappears," Davis said. 

"Well its down to you and Yolei," Cody said, "The jury is out on the others. Its more likely that it belongs to you." 

"I guess so. We'll just have to see to find out." 

Yolei walked up to the bushes and reached out to push away several brushes. As she poked her head through, she goes jumping back and let out a scream. The others got worried and wondered what could have scared the crap out of her. And their questions would soon be answered as Shadramon came flying out. 

"Oh great! Just what we need! We didn't expect some rude jerk to get in our way! Who are you?" 

Shadramon phases in front of them as his fists began glowing a fiery red color. He turned to face the Digi-Destined and smirked. 

"So you thought that you could just come around and take the digimental were you? Well, I don't think so. Looks like I just foiled your little plan." 

"Ok, pal. What do you want with us? Tell us who you are," Davis demanded. 

[Digi Analyzer: Shadramon. Virus. Armored type. The reserved special commander for Burizalor's surviving corps. Special Techniques: Flash Buster & Psychic Wave] 

"No because I will not forgive you for destroying our dark towers. By orders of the Shadramon-Kaiser alliance, I will execute each of you. So who wants to take a shot at me?" 

"So you're allies with the Kaiser? Figures. Ugh! If only I had that digimental and I would have Hawkmon whoop your sorry butt…" 

"Are you referring to this item?" Shadramon said as he held out an odd-shaped digimental metal that had the crest of sincerity on it, "If you desire it, you're going to have to beat me for it." 

"That won't be a problem," Davis said, "Veemon armor up and take him down!" 

"Right!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" 

Flamedramon and Shadramon faced each other off. Both of them glared at each other, while the others watched on. 

"Your move, Shadramon." 

"With pleasure." 

Both fighters phased out and they flew right at each other. Flamedramon and Shadramon traded blows with amongst each other. Shadramon goes flying back as he flies right at Flamedramon. Flamedramon goes flipping back. Shadramon fires several blasts at Flamedramon but Flamedramon was able to maneuver past some of the blasts. Shadramon phases out and reappears behind Flamedramon. Flamedramon turns to face him. 

"Are you done? Now it's my turn. Flash Buster!" 

"Blazing Fist!" 

Both warriors connected fists with one another and huge explosion took place. The others shielded their eyes from the huge impact and the ground started to crumble. Flamedramon goes flying back and lands hard on the ground. 

["Break Up!" ends] 

"No! Get up, Flamedramon!" 

Shadramon hovered on over to where Flamedramon was laying. 

"No I shall finish you off for good, Flamedramon." 

Shadramon held out his fists and pointed them over to Flamedramon. He cried out as his fists were flaring up with flames. His entire body was glowing a red color as his power began to quickly increase. 

"Hawkmon! Go and help him! We need to get that digimental back!" 

"I'm on it!" 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka! Halsemon! The Wings of Love!" 

Halsemon flies over Shadramon and fires out several beams at him. Shadramon was able to maneuver away from then with ease. 

"You want to fight? I'll be more than glad to pound you into oblivion," Shadramon said, "You simple-minded creatures just don't know when to quit, don't you?" 

Shadramon flies right at Halsemon and nails him with a fist to the face. Shadramon throws his fists back and launches a huge fireball attack at Halsemon. Halsemon goes falling down to the ground and was left for dead. 

"That takes care of him." 

"Fire Rocket!" 

As Shadramon turned around, he was unable to maneuver away as he got nailed right in the face by one of Flamedramon's trademark attacks. Shadramon landed hard onto the ground and was slowly getting to his feet. 

"Ugh! You're going to pay dearly for that!" 

"Alright! That's the way, Flamedramon! Now we have to get that digimental away from him." 

"Since none of you has a chance to ever defeating me, I might as well waste this piece of trash. So goodbye digimental!" 

"Nooo!" Yolei cried out. 

"Fire Rocket!" 

Shadramon flips over and avoids the fire attack being sent straight at him. Flamedramon goes flying right at Shadramon and nails him right in the face with a fist. Shadramon goes flying back. The digimental goes flying up. Shadramon and Flamedramon look up as the digimental was up in the air. This was their chance to claim it. Either Flamedramon retrieves it and hands it over to either Cody or Yolei, or Shadramon simply destroys it. 

"Flamedramon! Catch it!" 

Flamedramon flies up and goes to snatch the digimental. But at the same time, Shadramon flies up and fires a blast towards it. Within a matter of seconds, a huge blast came their way and knocked both digimon away. The digimental continued flying up and it went dropping down. Yolei ran over to a rock ledge and jumped up as she hoped to snare it. It came closer and closer. The digimental landed right in her hands. Yolei caught it and fell to the ground. 

"Alright! Way to go, Yolei!" Cody said. 

"Nice catch!" Kari replied. 

"Well since nobody was going to get it, I might as well take it. And since I took it, it belongs to me." 

"But how do you know that," asked TK. 

"Easy. I'm sincere enough to judge others as you can tell. I deserve the digimental of sincerity." 

Shadramon got to his feet and growled angrily. He turned to face the Digi-Destined. 

"You ungrateful children are going to pay for that! Now I'm going to tear each of you into shreds!" 

"Shadramon abort your attack!" 

Shadramon paused for a moment, as did the Digi-Destined. They all turned to see the Digimon Kaiser on the back of Viral Metal Greymon. The evil monster looked upon the children with his eyes glowing a red shot red. He let out a roar that sent chills down the spines of the children. 

"Chosen Children. It is time for the ultimate rematch. Metal Greymon has managed to adjust himself a bit and now his new upgraded powers shall be enough to exterminate each of you. Now who would like to be the first volunteer?" 

"Flamedramon! I don't think even we're more than a match for him now, we've just got our butts whipped by Shadramon." 

"Yes and you should be thanking me. I was just the warm up, now you shall take on the real challenge. I'll be watching you all becoming Metal Greymon's next meal." 

Shadramon flies up and decides to watch the fight from up in the air. 

_"Good. Once those children out of the way, then I can take Viral Metal Greymon under my wing and I'll finally break my alliance with the Kaiser and take over after him. Yes, victory will be mine in the end!"_

Shadramon raised his fist, as a signal to the Kaiser to unleash Metal Greymon. 

"So, are you ready for a full course meal. Well bon appetite!" 

The Kaiser jumped off as Metal Greymon came charging at the children. Flamedramon and Halsemon shielded the children as they unleashed their attacks on Metal Greymon. However, they had no effect whatsoever on Metal Greymon. 

"No effect! So what is so different about him? I don't see anything different," Kari said. 

"Metal Greymon shall demonstrate for you." 

The monstrous ultimate held out his hands and they transformed into cannons. He started to charge up and once he was finished, he released a large plasma energy wave at the two digimon. This sent Flamedramon and Halsemon flying back. 

Armadillomon, looks like they're going to need your help," Cody said, "You willing to give a shot?" 

"Like I have any choice." 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!" 

Digmon went flying up and he started delivering blows to the face of Metal Greymon. The monster went to swipe him away with his tail but Digmon maneuvered away just in time. 

"Gold Rush!" 

Digmon fired several of his patented drill attacks at Metal Greymon but he was able to deflect them with his claws. 

"What's he doing now?" TK asked as he watched Metal Greymon starting to power up. 

"Its a little modification I added into him. I hope you're pleased with the result. Metal Greymon, engage Special Cannon Beam now!" 

Metal Greymon opened up his chest and it looked as if he were about to fire another one of his Giga Blasters but this time, a large wave of energy came out and it sent tremendous force against the three digimon as they went flying back. A huge explosion occurred as a result of this. 

Then as the smoke cleared away, all that was left was a devastated landscape. The digimon all converted back into their rookie forms. Metal Greymon stood over them triumphant. Shadramon looked down with a satisfied look on his face. 

"Excellent, Metal Greymon! You have done well! Now kill the children! Eat them if you are craving for hunger!" 

Metal Greymon walked over towards the children as they started to back away. Their digimon were down and out. They had no chance of escaping. Yolei closed her eyes in fear as she held the digimental. Then she stood straight up and an angry look came over her face. 

_"No! I'm not going to run away. I'm tired of running away. I will show my friends that I am sincere and brave at the same time. I'm not the scared and whiny girl that everybody thinks that I am cause I am not. I sincerely declare myself a strong and an independent young woman! Hawkmon, please take the energy of this digimental. Its your turn, my friend."_

Suddenly her digimental started to glow and the crest of sincerity shot out a beam of green energy towards Hawkmon. The others watched on in bewilderment as Hawkmon hovered up. His body was illuminating a bright green. He was ready to armor up. 

"Digimental Up!" 

The digimental released more energy into Hawkmon as his power was increasing. His body started to take another form. It was now a more human-like form. 

"Hawkmon armor shinka!" 

As he got evolving, he flew out as a ninja-like warrior with star-like weapons in his hands. 

"Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!" 

"Whoa! You armored up! Wow! Cool get up! Shurimon, huh?!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Shurimon. Data Type. Armor Evolution from the Digimental of Sincerity. Special Technqiues: Double Star & Ninja Wind] 

"Yes. I am Shurimon. As Hawkmon, I used the digimental of sincerity to armor evolve. My attacks include the devastating Double Star!" 

"Grr! So they managed to find another digimental! Well, Kaiser, you managed to screw things up this time," Shadramon said. 

"Shurimon! Lets take this big mug down!" 

"My pleasure." 

["Let's Kick it Up!" plays] 

Shurimon quickly phased. Metal Greymon was unaware of what just happened. He fired several blasts but each time, Shurimon was able to maneuver away from each blast being fired at him. 

"C'mon Metal Greymon! You should be able to hit him! Why aren't your blasts hitting him?!" 

Shurimon appears above Metal Greymon and shoots out several ki-blasts at him. Metal Greymon used his claws to shatter them into fragments but this gave Shurimon an advantage as he delivers a head butt into the gut of Metal Greymon. 

"Grr! C'mon Shurimon! I'll give you the fight that you have been looking for," Shadramon shouted as he phased out. 

"Shurimon! Look out!" 

Yolei pointed out to Shardramon, who was flying towards Shurimon. Shurimon saw him coming and phases out. Shadramon turned around and ducks under from one of Shurimon's fists of fury. Shadramon twists to the side and goes for a kick to the face. Shurimon was able to phase out quickly and this left Shadramon all confused. Shadramon turns and looks up to see a beam coming right at him. Shadramon goes flying back as he manages to stop himself just in time. 

"Double Star!" 

Shadramon watches as two blade stars came right at him. Shadramon held out his claws and caught the stars. He crushed them under his fists and fired several fiery blasts at Shurimon. 

"Looks like Shadramon has this under control," the Kaiser said, "Metal Greymon! Let us depart from here and continue our conquest of destroying the Digital World!" 

Metal Greymon flies towards the Kaiser as the young boy jumps onto his back. The other Digi-Destined tried catching up to them but they were too late to stop them. 

"Damn! We missed them," Davis said. 

"And our chance to get Izzy and the others back," TK replied. 

"Shurimon its time to end this," Yolei cried out. 

"I don't think so. Shurimon, I would love to stay and fight but I must regroup. But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." 

Shadramon flies up and gets away. Shurimon hovers back down to meet with Yolei. 

["Let's Kick It Up" ends] 

"Shurimon! You rocked! Now we can give Shadramon a good fight. I'm looking forward to the rematch." 

"Yes and next time, he won't make any excuses up just so he can get strong enough to beat me." 

"I'm impressed. Your the type of digimon I have been looking for." 

"Why… Thank you, Yolei." 

"Hey Shurimon! That was awesome at what you did to Shadramon," Davis said. 

"Don't saver the victory just now you guys," Kari said, "the war has just begun and I believe the Kaiser knows that he can't make anymore mistakes. This is it." 

"And we'll be ready for his Metal Greymon. But I just hope he doesn't get really strong. That would spell BIG trouble," TK replied. 

The Digi-Destined looked out to the sunset. They were thinking of a way to counterattack the combined forces of the Kaiser and Shadramon, but also had to deal with the monstrous Viral Metal Greymon at the same time. 

Can the Chosen Children hold off the allied forces of the Kaiser and Shadramon long enough, even if Hawkmon was able to armor up into Shurimon? And how will they revive Izzy and the others from out of the Kaiser's control? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Cody: Is it really my time to shine? Joe, we're you're friends! I may not know you personally, but TK has told me what kind of a responsible person you really are! 

Kaiser: It's no use. My control over you're comrades is strong against you're resistance. 

Davis: We've got the Kaiser, a Megaseadramon, this evil Metal Greymon and Shadramon to worry about! Who can we get out of this mess? 

TK: We'll just have to give it our all! There's no way I'm giving up! 

Veemon: What do you say, Davis? You want to quit now? 

Davis: Fat chance, Ken! We're defeating the Kaiser! 

Cody: My digimental? Can it be? 

Armadillomon: Now it's my turn to armor digivolve. 

Kari: What? Wizardmon? 

Wizardmon: I've come to fill you in on a revelation. A vengeful evil will be returning soon. Please save the one who is cloaked in darkness. 

Hawkmon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode six! 

**Unleash the Digimental of Reliability! An Old Friend Returns!**

Gatomon: I wonder who he is speaking of... 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: I wonder who he will be speaking of. By the way, the returning evil is not Myotismon. Just to make that clear. 

Coral: For all those who said Myotismon, you ought to smack yourselves silly. 

SSJ4T: Shouldn't you be out annoying Vegeta? 

Coral: That jerk doesn't deserve quality time with me. I'm simply too much for him. 

SSJ4T: Cause you're a bitch, aren't you? 

Coral: Yes, I am. 

SSJ4T: Be sure to check out the continuation of the Digimon Kaiser series. Be sure to check back and we'll hopefully get a guest for the next segment. 

Coral: Until then, peace! 

************************************************************************************** 


	6. Unleash the Digimental of Reliability! A...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! I have a very important announcement. 

Coral: Is it good news? 

SSJ4T: Yeah, really good news. It concerns the Fusion series. As you know that I've started posting up Zero Two. But I've also decided to go ahead and start away on the D-Tamers series, which features both the Digi-Destined and the Tamers. That's right, it's here and you can read the first chapter, which will be posted a little later. 

Coral: Whoa! Already?! 

SSJ4T: Now, let me make myself clear before you guys ask me a zillion questions. I will still post up Zero two chapters. I'll be working by posting a Zero Two fic AND a Tamer fic for each update. That way you won't get lost. The D-Tamers series will contain SPOILERS from the Zero Two trilogy, which would involve the events in the Kaiser, Artificial and Virus sagas. Please read at your own risk. 

Coral: But why go into the trouble to do this? 

SSJ4T: So, I can speed up the process and feature the saga involving the Tamers. So, you've got plenty of Zero Two and Tamer Fusion chapters along the way. Unless school gets in my way, you'll see more updates. 

Coral: Cool. I'm looking forward to the Tamers saga. Anything else? 

SSJ4T: Actually, I'm also considering writing a Yu-Gi-Oh series. Here's what I have in plan: the YuGiOh cast will be placed into an AU fic along with the Tamers and Frontier cast. 

Coral: Whoa! Really? At least, it's a big break from the Fusion series. 

SSJ4T: This is just a thought. Anyway, I'm also planning on placing cameo appearances from characters of different anime series into this fic. You'll see Yusuke and his crew from Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon and her crew, Cardcaptor Sakura, Lime and her marionette sisters from Saber Marionette J… 

Coral: But aren't Lime and her crew from another planet? 

SSJ4T: Remember they're in an AU fic. They'll be human rather than marionettes. This mini series will mainly be focused on the YuGiOh, Tamers and Frontier crew. So far, the plot will involve a new duel tournament, which takes place to the events prior to Battle City. So, you'll expect spoilers for any of you YuGiOh fans. I don't know when I'll start writing this series. I'll need more time to think this over. 

Max: Shit! You've got to post it soon! You're making me anxious already. Hey, aren't my dad and the Digi-Destined going to be in it? 

SSJ4T: As cameos, maybe. 

Max: Cool. 

SSJ4T: I'm sorry that I couldn't give you dudes a guest, but I gave an important announcement. Is that any better? I hope so. Anyway, let's get on with the fic. Be sure to also check out the first Tamer Fusion chapter, which should be posted moments from now. Enjoy this one! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Unleash the Digimental of Reliability! An Old Friend Returns!**

The Digital World was a nice and sunny day and in the horizon stood an oil platform that seemed to be abandoned. But what was an oil platform doing in the Digital World? That wasn't really an important question now as a huge explosion took place at the site. 

Out of the smoke, Flamedramon, Digmon and Shurimon came flying out. A large serpent like monster stood facing them. It was Mega Seadramon and this one had a dark ring around his tail. 

[Digi Analyzer: Mega Seadramon. Ultimate-Level. Data Type. Special Techniques: Mega Ice Blast & Thunder Javelin] 

"I am Mega Seadramon! I am an ultimate level digimon. My Thunder Javelin will put you down for good." 

"Ok Flamedramon! Show him what you're made of," Davis said. 

"Lets go big and ugly. I don't have time to look at you all day." 

Mega Seadramon lashed out his tail right at Flamedramon but missed by a long shot as Flamedramon quickly phased out. Flamedramon appears in front of Mega Seadramon and nails him right in the face. Then he hammers away at Mega Seadramon like a crazed madman. Mega Seadramon goes to snap his jaws right at Flamedramon but misses as Flemadramon again phases out. Mega Seadramon turns around and gets met with a Double Star right in the face. As he turns around, he finds Shurimon in a fighting position. 

"Take that! You big creep!" Yolei cried out. 

Digmon shot out his patented Gold Rush and sent his drills right for Mega Seadramon. The drills managed to nail Mega Seadramon as he roars out in pain. Digmon phases out and flies right at Mega Seadramon. He throws rapid fists at Mega Seadramon. Digmon flips back down and catches his breath. 

"Yeah! You go, Digmon!" 

"TK! Look, there aren't any dark towers around. I say, we digivolve into our champion forms." 

"Alright. Is Angemon up for it?" 

"You bet!" 

"Gatomon?" 

"Lets do it!" 

TK and Kari held their D-3's as light started emitting from them. Then the light energy was sent straight for the two digimon. They absorbed the energy and started to evolve into their champion forms. 

[Digimon Adventure "Evolution" theme plays] 

"Patamon shinka!!! Angemon!" 

"Gatomon shinka!!! Angewomon!" 

The two angels went flying up and over the towering sea monster, while the armored digimon were momentarily distracting him. 

"Hand of Fate!! HI-YEE!" 

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

The two combined attacks nailed Mega Seadramon as he goes rocking back from the impact. 

"Flamedramon! Attack now!" 

Flamedramon flies right at Mega Seadramon and decks him right in the face. Mega Seadramon goes staggering back and coughing out in pain. Flamedramon throws his fists back and nails Mega Seadramon right in the gut. Mega Seadramon cries out in pain and staggers back. He has lost tremendous energy and was soon going to be beaten. 

"So any last requests before we destroy that dark ring," Flamedramon said, "It really doesn't matter. We can resume where we left off." 

Suddenly Cody just remembered something. He spoke up. 

"You guys! You know why we came here in the first place," Cody said, "We have to look for my digimental!" 

"He's right," replied Digmon, "I say Cody and I go in to find that digimental." 

"And leave us hanging out to dry," Davis asked. 

The others faced Davis and gave him glares. Davis flinched shrugged his shoulders. 

"Go do whatever you can, Cody. Don't worry we'll take it from here," replied Davis. 

"Thanks. Don't worry, we won't take long," said Cody. 

["Evolution" ends] 

As soon as he said that, Cody and Digmon went running towards the oil platform in order to retrieve their digimental. This was the last one and it was very obvious that it would belong to Cody. Davis and Yolei had recently received their digimentals of Friendship and Sincerity. Now it was Cody's turn. 

As Cody went running up to the platform, he stopped and looked up to see somebody looking down upon him. It was Joe and he looked at Cody with possessed eyes. 

"Stop where you are, Digi-Destined," Joe said, "By the orders of the Digimon Kaiser, I shall stop you." 

"So you must be Joe. Please! Don't listen to the Kaiser anymore! Your better than he is," Cody said as he clenched his fists. 

"The Kaiser has given me my free will. The free will to let me do whatever I please. No longer will I serve and protect the innocent from evil. Now I serve evil and it makes it easier for me to handle." 

"But, TK and Kari have always told me that you were always a responsible person, no matter how great the disaster is." 

"The old Joe Kido is gone. I am the new and improved Joe Kido. No longer am I the scaredy cat. Now I stand as a force that shall spread fear to others." 

"Joe! Snap out of it! Please! Try to remember who you are!" 

"Cody! I don't think he's going to listen to ya. That dark ring has him in complete control of the Digimon Kaiser. We have to get to the digimental at once." 

"But we have to at least help him." 

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," said a dark voice. 

Cody and Digmon looked up to see who had just spoken and to their surprise, it was Shadramon. His fists were emblazing in flames. He came hovering down. 

"So, you're looking for that digimental? Don't worry. You leave that to me. I'll keep a real close eye on it and hold on to it for you." 

"No way! Your scum and I don't see why you even bothered to show up to fight us!" 

"My, what a sensitive little creature you are. No, I came here to fight your pathetic of an excuse for a digimon. Digmon! Let us begin!" 

"Cody! Get inside and grab that digimental!" 

"But Joe is right there and he..." 

"Just run past him. Since he has no powers to attack you with, you can run past him. Hurry, I'm depending on ya, Cody." 

"Be careful!" 

"Alright, big boy lets tango!" 

"Digmon, you just sealed your last fate!" 

Shadramon and Digmon went flying right at each other. Both of them traded blows with amongst one another. Both of them go flying back and flying right at each other yet again. Digmon and Shadramon lock up with Shadramon landing a head butt into the forehead of Digmon. Digmon goes flying back. Shadramon phases right behind him and kicks him right in the back. 

Cody goes running towards the door of the oil platform but Joe jumps down in front of him. He held his arms out as a way to shield the doorway. 

"This is the end of the line for you, kid." 

"I don't think so!" 

Cody kicks Joe right in the moneymaker as Joe howlers and doubles over on the ground. Cody rushes past him and pushes open the door. He looks at his D-3 and a pinpoint location was beeping. Cody was just inches away from the location of the digimental. He turns around and hears the doorknob turning. Joe is about to open the door. Cody looks around and finds several boxes piled on top of one another. He decides to hide inside one of the boxes. 

"I know for sure, he won't find me in here." 

The doorknob turned all the way as Joe came walking in. He was still holding his crotch as a result of that low blow from Cody. 

"Ugh! I'm going to make you regret that you little punk!! Damn you! I'm going to tear you apart now!" 

Cody peeked through two holes in the box and watched as Joe began to survey the area in search of him. He could see Joe's eyes fueling with red anger. Cody began to worry how much longer could Digmon last a battle against Shadramon. 

************************************************************************************* 

"Gold Rush!!!" 

Digmon shot out his patented drills right at Shadramon but the evil digimon was able to deflect them with his claws. He then shoots out several fiery blasts at Digmon. Digmon maneuvers away in time but weren't able to dodge Shadramon's onslaught attack of fury punches. Shadramon phases out again and reappears above Digmon. He holds his hand out and fires several showering blasts at Digmon. Digmon cried out in pain and fell to the ground as he started to lose consciousness. 

"Had enough?" 

"No! As long as Cody is still around… I'm not going to give out just yet…" 

"Damn! Alright then, I'll just have to make you quit then." 

_"Cody. You need to hurry up! I can't hold out much longer."_

[Final Fantasy VII Battle theme plays] 

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined watched as their digimon were taking advantage Mega Seadramon. 

"Alright, Flamedramon! Its time to end this fight!" 

"Angemon! You and Flamedramon go for the dark ring now!" 

"Metal Greymon! Go!" 

The Digi-Destined turned to see the Kaiser on top of a building. He was pointing out and Metal Greymon came charging through several small oil platforms. 

"It's Metal Greymon," Kari cried out, "TK we have to do something! We have to take on two ultimates now!" 

"Two ultimates for the price of one. Who long do you think you brats will fare? We'll just have to find out, won't we? Metal Greymon engage Mega Blaster attack now!" 

Metal Greymon's chest hatchet opened up and energy was being sucked in. Then after a few energy recharges, he sends the energy right back at the four digimon. Angemon and Flamedramon go flying back, as does Shurimon and Angewomon. As the smoke cleared, all four digimon were laying on the ground. 

"Ahh yes! Destruction is just so great when you do it yourself. Metal Greymon, excellent work!" 

"Flamedramon!" 

"Angemon!" 

"Shurimon!" 

"Angewomon!" 

Mega Seadramon regained his senses as he looked over at the devastation left by Metal Greymon. 

"Mega Seadramon, you leave the rest of this to Metal Greymon. Go back and patrol the oceans, I order you to go!" 

Mega Seadramon roared out and went back into the oceans as he resumed back to his guarding duties. Metal Greymon walked over to the fallen digimon. 

"Now crush them, Metal Greymon! You blasted them and knocked them out cold! This is our chance for retribution!" 

Metal Greymon walks over to Flamedramon and picks him up. Flamedramon cries out in pain as Metal Greymon squeezes him tightly under his tight grasp. 

"Yes! Now crush him, Metal Greymon! Crush him now!" 

Flamedramon cries out in tremendous pain as Metal Greymon continues to put the pressure on Flamedramon. 

[FFVII Battle theme ends] 

"You let him go, Ken," Davis said. 

"Or else what? It's no use in trying to save him. You're going to witness the sudden death of Flamedramon right before your own very eyes!" 

"Flamedramon!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just as Joe was coming towards the boxes, Cody decided it was time to get away before he was found. Cody pushes up the box and tosses it right at Joe's face. Joe goes falling back and Cody manages to get away. Cody notices a ladder that leads down into a mining pit. 

"Well I got to face my fear of heights sooner or later." 

Cody started down as he climbed down the ladder. He looked up. To his relief, Joe wasn't following him. 

_"I nailed him pretty hard. I just hope we can get them back to normal. They don't deserve to become the Kaiser's slaves. But first things first."_

Cody turns around and sees an odd-shaped object that looked to be long and oval in shape. And on the section of it, there was the symbol of reliability on it. 

"Yeah! That's got to be mine! Digimental here I come!" 

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder. He turned to see if Joe had stopped him but to his surprise, it was Mimi. She looks down at him with a dark smirk on her face. 

************************************************************************************* 

Shadramon picks Digmon up and tosses him up into the air. Shadramon fades out and reappears above Digmon. Shadramon delivers a devastating elbow into the gut of Digmon. Digmon goes falling down as Shadramon goes following him. Digmon crashed into the ground and found himself to be in tremendous trouble. As he was slowly getting to his feet, Shadramon appeared right in front of him. 

"Where are you going? Were not finished yet." 

Shadramon snatches Digmon by the face and punches him right in the gut. Digmon coughs out blood and Shadramon delivers another punch to the face of Digmon. Digmon goes flying back. Shadramon walks on over to the fallen armored digimon. 

************************************************************************************* 

Mimi grabbed onto Cody as the little boy was struggling. Mimi smiled once again. 

"Going somewhere little boy? Oh, are we looking for something?" 

Mimi kicks Cody down to the ground and snatches up the digimental. 

"I think I'll hold on to this." 

"Hey! You give that back this instant!" 

"You better say pretty-PLEASE!" 

Mimi kicks Cody right in the gut and punches him in the face. She looks up. Joe comes climbing down. 

"Great work, Mimi. Now we can inform the Kaiser that we've captured the last digimental." 

"Right. I'll call him up." 

Mimi pulls out her cell phone in order to call to inform the Kaiser the good news. Just then, the ground started to shake and the oil platform was starting to rock back and forth. Mimi and Joe both fell to the ground as a result and Mimi manages to drop the digimental. Cody snatches it after recovering and goes to climb up the ladder and out of the pit. 

"No! He's getting away! Damn it! We better stop him, Joe!" 

Joe nodded as they both went up to climb the ladder to chase Cody to retrieve the digimental back. However, Cody had the speed advantage as he ran out through the door and he found a pad lock. Cody places it over the door and locks it up. 

"There, we won't have any more trouble." 

Cody looked out towards the battlefield and watched as Shadramon was beating the living crap out of Digmon. 

"Digmon! I got the digimental! Now we can use it!" 

"Aww. Well isn't that too bad! Looks like poor Digmon won't be answering you at the moment. Here catch!" 

Shadramon tosses Digmon down over towards Cody. Digmon lands hard and de-digivolves back to Armadillomon. Cody runs over to his fallen partner. 

"Aw, isn't this sweet? I give them a few minutes to reconcile before I kill them." 

"Armadillomon…" 

"Co… Cody… You managed to get the digimental… but I don't think I have enough power left…" 

"C'mon, Armadillomon. You can't quit now. Now that we got the new digimental, we can use it and you will be able to digivolve. Armadillomon, I'm not only responsible for myself but for you and everybody else!!" 

Suddenly Cody's digimental started to glow and Armadillomon's eyes widened as his power supply was being refilled. Armadillomon got up on his two feet and looked over at Cody. 

"Thanks, Cody. Now I can armor up! I'm ready to go!" 

"Here goes nothing! Digimental Up!" 

[Armor Evolution theme "Break Up!" plays] 

The digimental began to glow as it gave Armadillomon the power to armor up into his second form. 

"Armadillomon armor shinka!!!" 

Armadillomon's body became long and segmented. It evolves into the shape of a small submarine. Two fins came out of the side and a long spear pushed out through his nose. He was a brand new armored warrior as the smoke began to clear away. 

"Submarimon! The Reliable Guardian of the Sea!" 

"Armadillomon?!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Submarimon. Vaccine Type. Armor evolution through the Digimental of Reliability. Special Techniques: Oxygen Torpedo & Submarine Attack] 

"Yes. I am Submarimon. As Armadillomon, I used the digimental of Reliability to armor evolve. My attacks include my long spear and the Oxygen Torpedo. Plus you can ride inside of me as a submarine, so hop on in Cody." 

Cody nodded as he got inside Submarimon. They turned to face Shadramon. 

"So what, you changed your attire. That doesn't make you any stronger than me!" 

"Submarimon, lets shut that big mouth of his!" 

"I'm with you, Cody! Hang on tight!" 

Submarimon flies up like a torpedo and Shadramon goes to attack but Submarimon phases out quickly. Shadramon turns to face Submarimon. 

"C'mon and fight, you damn coward!" 

Submarimon flies right at Shadramon in order to impale him with his long-nosed spear. However, Shadramon was able to phase out of the way in time. Submarimon turns to face Shadramon. 

"Not bad for a amateur. But you still have no chance in defeating me." 

"Oh yeah. Dodge these! Oxygen Torpedo!" 

Submarimon shot out several missiles that were invisible to the naked eye. However, Shadramon was able to detect them and maneuvered away in time. Suddenly, Submarimon u-turns around Shadramon and nails him with a surprise attack Oxygen Torpedo. Shadramon goes flying back and holds his side. 

"No! I can't be beat again! 'Till we meet again, Digi-Destined! I'll be back and stronger than ever!" 

Shadramon flies off into the sunset as Submarimon lowers himself down into the ground. 

"So, what do ya think Cody?" 

"We make a great and unstoppable team! Now lets go help the others!" 

"You got it!" 

Submarimon flies over the waters. He sails off towards where the others were fighting. 

["Break Up!" continues through the battle] 

************************************************************************************** 

Metal Greymon continued to squeeze the life out of Flamedramon as the Kaiser encouraged his monster on. 

"That's it, Metal Greymon! Crush him! Kill him! Don't let go!" 

"Flamedramon! Break free! I beg of you!" 

"All of our digimon are down at the moment and Cody has been gone for a long time," Kari said. 

"I'm beginning to worry about him and ourselves. Looks like this is it you guys," Yolei cried out. 

"We can't give up just yet," TK said. 

Viral Metal Greymon laughed as he spoke in a dark and deep tone. 

"Goodbye… Flamedramon… It's time to visit limbo…" 

"Oxygen Torpedo!!" 

Several missiles nailed Metal Greymon right in the back. Metal Greymon goes stumbling down. He turns to face Submarimon. 

"Ugh! Its one of those kids! Metal Greymon engage Giga Blaster!" 

Just as Metal Greymon was about to unleash his attack, two powerful blasts nailed him from out of nowhere. He turned to face Angemon and Angewomon. 

"Alright! Now give him the big heavens blast attack," TK said. 

"Combine powers!" Kari cried out. 

Angemon and Angewomon both crossed their arms and their bodies were glowing a gold aura. Then they placed each other's hands together and pulled them away from each other as a large energy ball was forming from behind them. For some reason, they're own aura created this energy ball. This was one of their newest attacks while training for the past few years. 

"What's this?!" the Kaiser shrieked. 

"HEAVENS BLAST!!!" 

The combined blast spiraled on over towards Viral Metal Greymon and nailed him as sparks were flashing. He tried to push it back but he watched as the beam went right through him. Metal Greymon screamed out in pain as he quickly fizzled out of existence. The Kaiser could not believe it. 

"Alright! We did it!" Davis said. 

The children celebrated as the two angels turned back into their rookie forms. TK and Kari caught and hugged their digimon on a job well done. 

"No! This can't be happening! This is the last straw, Digi-Destined!" 

"Aww. What's the matter? Are you crying and peeing in your pants, Ken?" Davis taunted the evil genius. 

"You children will pay for your insolence! Now you have pushed me too far. You destroyed my Metal Greymon and now I shall unleash my newest monster from hell! Your worst nightmare shall come true and I intend to make you all pay dearly!!" 

["Break Up!" ends] 

Kaiser jumps up as another one of his dragons flew up and picked him up. They set off back towards the base. 

The children could not believe what they just heard. What kind of an evil scheme does the Kaiser have in store for them? If Metal Greymon wasn't bad enough, what could be even worse than him? 

"Don't let him scare you guys," Davis said, "He's just toying with us. Besides if he really means it, we'll be ready. Right guys?!" 

They all nodded but at the same time they feared what nightmare monster the Kaiser was referring to. 

"So, did I rock, Cody?" 

"You sure did and we made a total fool out of Shadramon. But it looks like we still have to deal with him again soon." 

"Don't worry Cody. The next time he shows up, we'll beat him and the Kaiser. Just you wait and see." 

_"Ken! This war is far from over. Mark my words. If there's anybody who's bringing you down, its going to be me,"_ Davis said to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**The Next day....**

It was a nice and beautiful day in the city of Odaiba. The skies were blue and people were walking around going in with their daily lives. However, that would all soon change. Dark skies began to cover the sunny skies. It was now beginning to sprinkle with drops of rain. 

Everybody took refuge into they're homes and offices to avoid being drenched in the rain. However, Davis was on his way to school and was getting trenched along the way. He carried Demiveemon under his vest in order to hide him from every other person before they would cry out monster. 

_"Man! I really wish that I took the bus. Now I'm going in all soaking wet!"_

Davis made it towards the school and ran inside to avoid getting soaked. He shook himself to get the water out of his ears. Demiveemon jumped up as he hoped up like a bunny rabbit. 

"Yay! Can we do that again?" 

"No. I don't know why you like the rain anyway." 

"Cause I want to splash into those mud holes. Plus I like the mud squishing between my toes." 

"Well, we can celebrate yet again cause we're late to another digimon meeting again." 

"We're not that late." 

"I swear. It takes you a long time to do your business than to get to school." 

"Hey, its not my fault that I had to go." 

"Well. Looks like its back to the Digital World to kick the Kaiser's butt again." 

Davis picks up Demiveemon and walked up the stairs leading up towards the second level floor. As he walked down several doors, he found the computer room. The other Digi-Destined were sitting around discussing their so wonderful day in school. 

"What took you so long?! Late again," Yolei said. 

"Hey. It was raining. That enough for an excuse?" 

"No! Why don't you take the bus like everybody else?!" 

"There weren't any buses available." 

"Yep. That's typical of you, Davis. You would rather walk than ride any bus," Kari said. 

"Ok. So now that I'm here, lets get ready to go into the Digital World." 

"Not today, Davis," replied TK. 

"Huh? So why are we here?" 

"We're here to tell you three about this being the most significant date of our lives," TK said. 

"And that being?" 

"This is the very day that the original Digi-Destined went into the Digital World. Kari and I are among one of them." 

"We'll explain everything to you right now." 

"Great, we get to listen to a story," Cody said. 

"I'm in the mood for a little story," Davis said excitedly. 

"Well it's not a story but its no tale either. Its the epic adventure we had in the Digital World." 

The three new Digi-Destined all gathered around to hear the real life experiences that both Kari and TK had in the Digital World about three and a half years ago. 

"It all started when six other kids and myself went to camp for the summer. And it was snowy, which is very unusual during the summer time." 

"I missed camp that year cause I was out with a fever. I stayed home and didn't tag along until the later parts of the adventure." 

"Anyways, the seven of us received objects what we now call digivices. These eventually opened up a portal. That allowed us to enter the Digital World. Then, we found ourselves on the first destination of our adventure, File Island. There we met our digimon. Tai got Agumon. My brother, Matt, got Gabumon. Sora got Biyomon. Mimi got Palmon. Joe got Gomamon. Tentomon became Izzy's partner. Patamon went with me. And one by one, our digimon began to digivolve after every battle we endured. Agumon was the first to digivolve in a battle against Shellmon. Gabumon was second in a fight against Seadramon. Biymon and Tentomon were next. Then Palmon and Gomamon. And last but not least, Patamon digivolved and what a debut Angemon made." 

_"Wow, they sure will make a good movie out of this,"_Yolei said. 

_"I can't believe they were the first kids to enter the Digital World. It must have been some privilege,"_ Cody said to himself. 

_"Man. Why didn't I go to camp?!"_Davis replied to himself in inner thought. 

"When Patamon digivolved, it was during a fierce battle against Devimon, our first encounter with any real evil digimon. He was about to wipe us all out until Patamon digivolved into Angemon and he used the last of his powers to finish off the evil Devimon. And he paid for it and I thought I would never see him again. But, I had no idea that he would come back in the form of a digi-egg. But I was sure glad to see him again." 

"Well. It's good to know that Patamon was able to come back. Like you said, digimon never really die. They just get refigured," Cody said. 

"Yeah and that was just the first part of our adventure. Then, we all traveled over to the Continent of Server, where we ran into yet another digital baddie, the rock and roll jerk known as Etemon. You see unlike Devimon, he was an ultimate level digimon and he was able to take apart all of our digimon, since they were only champion leveled at the time." 

"So what happened?" asked Yolei. 

"Well, we each managed to find our tags and crests that would enable our digimon to reach into their ultimate levels. According to Gennai, the powers of our crests would help our digimon get stronger as long as we believe in ourselves. And boy did it pay off! Greymon became Metal Greymon as a result of Tai's crest glowing. Then he was able to put away Etemon for good." 

"And that's where I came into the picture," Kari said, "Tai and Koromon were brought back to the real world after defeating Etemon. And I was quite surprised to see Tai back but I wasn't surprised to see Koromon. Its like I remembered him and I had my first encounter with a digimon just four years prior to that time." 

"So you and Tai had an encounter with a digimon before that time," asked Davis. 

"Yes and believe it or not, the first digimon I met was a Koromon and I had no idea how he got into our world. I saw an egg coming out of a computer. Now back to the story, Tai and Agumon returned back into the Digital World where they would find the others, who were all separated as a result of Demidevimon attempting to breaking them apart to allow Myotismon to take their crests." 

"Myotismon was a tough challenge. He too was an ultimate leveled monster but he was more experienced than Etemon. He was also looking for the eighth child, who at that time was Kari. He wanted to find and kill her." 

"At that time, I was working for Myotismon and he sure didn't live up to the end of his bargain. I could have sworn I known Kari and I was looking for somebody. And with the help of Wizardmon, I was able to find Kari and she was the eighth child Myotismon was looking for and I sworn to protect her at all costs." 

"Wow, that must have been a real bad experience to taking orders from such a creep," Yolei said. 

"It was and Myotismon almost had his way in defeating us. As he went to kill us with his Grisly Wing attack, Wizardmon stopped in our way and paid the ultimate price. He had given up his own life just to save us. Anger built inside of me as I watched my old friend die right in front of me. I became Angewomon and dealt a deathblow to Myotismon with my Celestial Arrow. And I must say, it felt pretty damn good." 

"However, that wasn't the end of Myotismon. Somehow, he came back in another form," Patamon explained, "He came back as Venom Myotismon. He was simply too much for us. So we were told of a prophecy from Gennai about shooting arrows from the loved ones to unleash a major power. So Angewomon and I struck arrows at Tai and Matt, which resulted in the digivolution of the new megas, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. With their help, we were able to defeat Venom Myotismon for good." 

"Gee, and that's not all?" asked Demiveemon. 

"Nope. We returned back to the Digital World. Matt left our group and he joined forces with Burizalor's forces. Neo Devimon was sent to destroy the digital world. After a grueling battle, War Greymon and Leomon defeated him. It was proven that these monsters had powers, which were beyond the imagination. There were champions with enough power to annihilate a mega. Neo Devimon was a perfect example of this. Then, a masked warrior named X greeted us. He told us about the dangers ahead. He helped train Agumon into reaching his full maximum power. Eventually, my brother returned with a stronger Etemon. This Etemon made the first one look like a complete wimp. He destroyed some of our own digimon allies. Tai and War Greymon returned back to defeat Etemon. The real battle was set as he and Metal Garurumon locked up. Matt had returned as a completely different person. With Angemon's help, we were able to defeat Metal Garurumon. Unfortunately, he and Matt left back to Burizalor's base planet. X told us that there were four digicores on Spiral Mountain. It was a newly formed planet after separating itself from the main digital world. With Keke's help, we found a spaceship and flew out to Spiral Mountain. When we learned that another powerful force was destroying it and we soon learned that the inter-dimensional being known as Burizalor had invaded to collect four Digital Cores to wish for immortality. He and a group of evil megas known as the Dark Masters sealed away the four Holy Beasts of the Digital World," TK said. 

"Matt and Burizalor had a dispute over the digital cores. Either one were desperate to gain immortality from the digicores. One by one, Matt was able to help us defeat some of Burizalor's stronger forces. Then we fought one of Burizalor's most ruthless hired mercenaries known as the Demon Corps. And we soon learned that Tai and War Greymon were connected somehow through the crests. War Greymon had reached power levels that were beyond our powers," replied Kari, "We each took out a member of the Demon Corps. Piedmon was the last to go and then the ultimate battle of our first adventure came when we battled the evil Burizalor." 

"Tell us about this Burizalor," Davis said. 

"Burizalor was a destroyer of many dimensional worlds and he plotted to destroy the Digital World and our own world if we didn't stop him. Since he wasn't a digimon or a digital life form, he had no problems traveling through dimensions. Taking lives and enslavement were all a personal game to him. He had no conscience at what he had done," Gatomon explained. 

"Right. And it was even tougher for all of us," Patamon said, "Burizalor went through nearly four horrifying transformations to reach his final form." 

"So it took War Greymon to challenge Burizalor's power but the evil monster was still too much. So we devised a plan to launch a Life Bomb at him. Everything went well. War Greymon unleashed his Life Bomb and was able to put Burizalor down for a good few moments. But the evil psycho was able to come back as he killed Sora and my brother. Leomon got seriously hurt. As a result of this, Tai and Agumon were intensely angered and their combined anger gave them the power to finally fuse to become Omega X! This was the first fusion we had seen and I must say, it was worth the wait," TK said, "Omega X was able to overpower Burizalor. But the evil tyrant wasn't going down without a fight. He sent a devastating attack called the Genocide Armageddon, in order to destroy the Digital World. But with the help of the four guardians, we sealed that dark power back into the dark dimension. And long with it, Burizalor himself." 

"But Omega X insisted to finish the fight and we gave into his demands," Kari said, "I was worried of losing both Agumon and my brother. Nonetheless, Omega X was able to put the final blow into Burizalor and the evil tyrant was destroyed. But at the same time, the dark dimension imploded. I thought I had lost my brother forever. But we were informed that he and Agumon managed to escape into another dimension that the guardians have provided for them to train. We all go to the Digital World to visit Tai and he's still there at the moment." 

"Wow, this must have been the greatest summer for you guys," Yolei said, "Man I wish I could have seen Omega X beat the snot out of that Burizalor guy." 

"Trust me, you wouldn't," TK said, "Burizalor was too much for even you three to handle right not. But you don't have to worry, he's gone now." 

"That's a relief," Cody said. 

"Darn! I wanted a crack shot at him myself," Davis said, "Just think. Veemon and I could fuse into Omega V for something and we teach that Burizalor a thing or too!" 

"He's dead anyways. So save the celebration," replied Patamon. 

"Yeah! Omega V sounds like a kick butt name, Davis!" Demiveemon said. 

Suddenly, Kari's D-3 started to beep and she received some new email. She took a look at her latest one and opened it. 

"Who is it from, Kari?" 

Kari glared at the message. Gatomon gasped at what she saw. 

"What's wrong?" asked TK. 

"I got to go," Gatomon said as she went running out. 

"Gatomon come back," Kari cried out as she went after her digimon partner. 

"Lets go follow them you guys," TK said as he went right after them. 

They all shrugged and went to follow them out. Gatomon came running out of the school and her instincts were telling her to go to the television station. 

_"I know you're there. Just hold on, I'm on my way over there."_

Kari and the others were running as fast as they could to catch up to Gatomon. They stopped when they saw Gatomon standing in front of the television station. 

"In here you guys! We have to come in here!" 

Suddenly, people came running out of the television station. They were claiming to have seen a ghost. 

_"Yes! That's got to be him!"_

Gatomon went running inside and the Digi-Destined went in to follow her in. But Gatomon was fast enough to climb up the stairs leading up to the top level of the television station building. 

"Gatomon! What's going on?!" 

Gatomon went into the main office of the top floor and stopped. The others stopped as well and looked around them. 

"Can you at least tell us why were doing here?" asked TK. 

"Shhh. You'll scare him away. Please." 

"Ok. Now I'm confused," Yolei said. 

Suddenly, a shadow appears out of nowhere and its shape was quite familiar. Kari and TK were looking closely at it and trying to what to make of it. 

"I'm here. Wizardmon. Its me." 

They all gasped at what Gatomon just said. 

"Gatomon, are sure its him?" 

"Yes. I'm positive." 

As soon as she said that, the shadow came out of the darkness and an illusionary form of Wizardmon appeared in front of Gatomon. 

"Gatomon…" 

"Wizardmon!" 

[Digi Analyzer: Wizardmon. Champion-Level. Data Type. Former Soldier for Myotismon, but turned traitor. He sacrificed his own life to save Gatomon. Special Techniques: Magical Game & Thunder Ball] 

"Its so good to see you again, old friend." 

"Me too. It's been a long time." 

"Gatomon. I need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" 

"You must warn you of a great darkness that is approaching." 

"I hope he isn't talking about the Digimon Kaiser," said Cody. 

"Your enemy isn't just the Digimon Kaiser. But it's about another great darkness. This darkness seeks for vengeance. The dark force shall return from death itself." 

"How must we prepare for this approaching evil," Gatomon asked. 

"You will have to revert the four Digi-Destined back to normal and bring back the one who was wrapped into darkness back into his former self." 

"You mean, we have to save Ken too," asked Davis. 

"The only way to do so is to unleash the power of the golden digimental radiance. Hurry, there is no time to waste." 

"Wizardmon. Please don't go." 

Gatomon reached out for Wizardmon. He did the same thing as well. But as each other's hands touched one another, Gatomon saw her paw go right through Wizardmon's ghostly hand. 

"I'm sorry, Gatomon. Please, you must act quickly. I will always remember you, Gatomon. I am with you by spirit." 

And with that being said, Wizardmon disappeared as a few teardrops had fallen. Gatomon looked down with tears dropping. She was sad yet happy to see her old friend that was killed three and a half years ago. Kari kneeled to her and held Gatomon tightly. 

"Gatomon…" 

_"Thank you old friend. Now we know what to do. We'll do as you please and we'll be ready for this approaching darkness that is on its way."_

The whole group was still shocked at what they just saw but they all had a job to do. They would do as Wizardmon pleases and get prepared for the upcoming evil that was on its way. But would they be ready? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kaiser: Those children are in for a surprise. They will gaze at my ultimate creation! Digi-brats! I present to you, Kimeramon! 

Davis: Now we've got to deal with another weirdo?! 

Shadramon: That Kaiser fool is taking too much credit for this. I'm the real brain of this operation. 

Kari: We have to defeat this monster and help reform Ken! 

Kaiser: This isn't you're plan, Shadramon! I was the brain of the operation from the beginning. 

Shadramon: You have no idea, what you're talking about. 

Davis: What's this a golden digimental? 

Veemon: Let's give it a try. 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode seven! 

**Stop the Kaiser! The Nightmare Monster is Kimeramon!**

Magnamon: Don't you dare miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: I hope you enjoyed this fic. Now the concluding events of the Digimon Kaiser Saga are about to take place. 

Coral: Don't miss it. Don't forget that the Tamer Fusion first chapter will be posted a little later. 

Max: I'm still excited for the possible YuGiOh crossover fic. 

SSJ4T: Be here next time for the next chapter of Zero Two! Until then, we're out. 

************************************************************************************** 


	7. Stop the Kaiser! The Nightmare Monster i...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Sam, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed the premiere of D-Tamers. I just had to do I, since I was anxious of posting a saga with the Tamers. Besides, Tamers is back on ABC Family, so it's the perfect time. 

Coral: Too bad we'll have to wait until Season One and Zero Two until Tamers is over. But I don't mind seeing the Tamers again. 

SSJ4T: Either season satisfies me, nonetheless. 

Takato: Thanks for posting up D-Tamers early. Now the Fusion fans can get a chance to see us save the world against the forces of darkness. 

Henry: It looks like there's going to be plenty of cameos. 

Coral: Hell yeah, we've seen Yugi, Joey, Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Rika: I was a total bitch then. 

SSJ4T: And you still kind of are. 

Rika: Yep. 

SSJ4T: My YuGiOh/Tamers/Frontier series is still in the process of thought. So without further ado, Zero Two continues with the two-part conclusion to the Digimon Kaiser Saga. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**Stop the Kaiser! The Nightmare Monster is Kimeramon!**

The masked warrior named X was watching the past recent events involving the Digimon Kaiser. He knew Wizardmon would eventually inform them. He has been uneasy for the past couple of months since the Kaiser started enslaving digimon. 

"So, it is as I thought. Wizardmon has sent the Digi-Destined a message. I wonder who this approaching darkness shall be. It couldn't be Myotismon. He's been long gone nearly four years ago." 

"X! Hey X!" a voice called out. 

"Sam? What is it?" X turned to face a young boy. He looked rather similar to Ken, but he has purple hair. It seemed this boy has some form of connection to the evil genius named the Digimon Kaiser. 

"I just wanted to know how the digital world is doing." 

"Well, it's been the same. The Kaiser has been enslaving digimon here and there." 

"I really wish they could save Ken. If Wizardmon's prophecy is said to be true, but the Digi-Destined will not be ready for this approaching darkness." 

"I know, but it will be up to them to save Ken. Then, it's really up to ken to change his ways. We can't force him to change. He needs to learn this himself. He must realize the sins he has committed to the digimon." 

"Yeah." 

"We can't interfere with the Digi-Destined's battles. They'll have to learn to handle such a situation on their own." 

"You're right. We must put our faith into them. I just wish they had saved Ken before Wizardmon's prophecy." 

"Also, Davis must unleash the golden radiance." 

"Golden radiance?" 

"It maybe the final weapon the Digi-Destined will use to defeat the Kaiser and Shadramon. We'll just have to see how everything plays out from here." 

With that said, X walked off to think over what Wizardmon had said through his prophecy. Sam sighed and nodded his head in disappointment. 

"Oh, Ken. You can't go on like this. You can't let this evil acts continue. You must remember who you are. We really need you if this approaching darkness is said to be coming. Digi-Destined. Save Ken and make him see the light." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Kaiser stood on top of a large monument as he looked down at the group of slaves that were clearing away landscape in place for more dark towers. 

_"Yes. Its only a matter of time before I take over this section of the Digital World."_

But as soon as he said that, several blasts came out of nowhere and knocked the slaves away. The Kaiser gasped in shock at what just happened. He looked around his surroundings to look and see to who just fired an attack. 

"Who dares to interfere with my plans?! Show yourself!" 

Then as soon as he said that, Flamedramon, Digmon and Shurimon were standing. The smoke cleared away and several of the slaves were broken free of the dark rings. The Kaiser looked down in total shock and he growled with total anger under his breath. 

"So sorry. You were saying," Flamedramon said as a fiery aura formed around him. 

"Flamedramon! We attack the slaves, break their dark rings and get into his base as soon as possible," Davis said. 

"Right, but we also need to knock down all of these dark towers so that Pegasusmon and Nefertimon cane digivolve into their champion forms," Flamedramon replied. 

"That's right. So lets do this! Kaiser, this is the final showdown! We're bringing down your evil empire once and for all," Davis cried out. 

"Ha! I would like to see you try! Slaves! Attack!" 

Suddenly, a group of Kuwagamon and Tyrannomon came running out of they're hiding grounds as they went in to attack the three armored digital warriors. 

"Ok, guys! Attack!" 

["Across the Nation" by Union Underground from WWE Forceable Entry plays] 

Flamedramon led in the attack with Digmon and Shurimon. Flamedramon phased right through two Tyrannomon with quickness and agility. The two Tyrannomon fell to the ground after feeling the effects of Flamedramon's head on collision. 

"Here guys! Let me turn up the heat! Fire Rocket!!!" 

Flamedramon shot out four powerful fiery blasts at the two dark-ringed Tyrannomon. The two monsters fell to the ground as their dark rings were shattered into pieces by the fireballs. Flamedramon turned to see a Dokugumon crawling right after him. Flamedramon hovers up as Dokugumon shoots out her poisonous spray at him. Flamedramon was able to maneuver away in time. He phases out and reappears behind Dokugumon. He shoots out several fire blasts at Dokugumon, destroying her dark ring. 

"Alright boys! Lets dance," Digmon said. 

Suddenly, several Kuwagamon surrounded Digmon. They all went for their claws in order to snatch up Digmon and pound him away but Digmon was able to maneuver away from the upcoming attacks from the Kuwagamon. Digmon appears above the Kuwagumon. 

"Alright! You asked for it! Say **AHH**! Gold Rush!!" 

Digmon shot down some of his trademark drills at the group of Kuwagumon. A large explosion occurred as a result of the drills nailing the Kuwagumon. Digmon looked down and a satisfied look was on his face. As the smoke cleared away, the Kuwagumon were all broken free of the evil control of the dark rings. 

"Great work you guys! But don't leave me out from all of the action," Shurimon said. 

Shurimon turned to see several Ninjamon who have dark rings around them. 

"So the Kaiser managed to hire some ninjas to do his bidding." 

"That's right! We're Ninjamon and we're going to kick your ass!" 

"Let's see you try." 

The gang of Ninjamon all ran at Shurimon and beat up upon him. Smoke started to form as the Ninjamon were pummeling Shurimon into oblivion. As soon as they continued pummeling down upon Shurimon, they realized that they were hitting the ground. And to their surprise, they all looked up to see Shurimon standing on top of a cliff. 

"You guys are pathetic. You're going to have to try harder than that in order to get me." 

The Ninjamon were speechless and attempted to attack Shurimon once again. However, Shurimon flew down and shot out his Double Star attacks to break the dark rings on the Ninjamon gang. 

"Alright guys! That should do it for all of the dark ring victims," Yolei cried out. 

"Great! Now its down to you, Kaiser," Davis said. 

["Across the Nation" ends] 

The Digi-Destined turned to face the Kaiser, who was looking down upon them with a sick smile on his face. Something had come into his mind. 

"You children thought you have won. Ha! Ha! It's not over until I say its over! Don't you remember the 'Nightmare Monster' that I promised to show to you?" 

"Yeah? What about it," asked TK, "Your just bluffing about that whole monster crazy talk!" 

"Ahhh. And you are in for a big surprise." 

The Kaiser snaps his fingers as his base started to open up. Suddenly, there was loud growling coming from within the base. This sent chills down the spines of the Digi-Destined. 

"Geez! That's even worse than my stomach growling," Davis said. 

"What the heck is that thing," asked Kari. 

"My nightmare monster! Arise, Kimeramon! Ha! Ha!" 

As soon as he said that, a large monster came flying out of the base. The Digi-Destined looked up in total shock at what they saw. It was a lot more frightening than they even expected. 

[Digi-Analyzer: Kimeramon. Synthetic Digimon. Unknown Type. Created through evil itself. Special Techniques: Heat Viper & Hybrid Arms] 

"Ugh! That thing is ugly!" Yolei said. 

"We're going to have to fight that thing," asked Cody. 

"We can't back down now! We have to fight him in order to save the Digital World! C'mon we overcame Viral Metal Greymon! We can take this guy out too," Davis said. 

"Davis, you three fend off Kimeramon. Kari and I will destroy the remaining dark towers in this area. Then we'll give you the signal to get into the Kaiser's base. Got it," asked TK. 

"Roger that! Ok, guys! Lets do it!" 

[Final Fantasy VII Boss Battle theme plays] 

Flamedramon, Digmon and Shurimon faced off against the monster known as Kimeramon, while Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew off towards where the dark towers were standing. 

_"Lets just hope this plan works out to the way we want it to be,"_TK said to himself. 

_"Its now or never. This is it,"_thought Kari. 

"We have a verdict," Flamedramon, "Your big and ugly!" 

Kimeramon roared out in anger as he quickly phased out. This caught the three digimon by surprise. As they turned around, they saw Kimeramon standing there. 

"Damn! Were you guys able to detect his movements," asked Shurimon. 

"No. He was too quick," replied Flamedramon. 

"So are we suppose to catch him," Digmon asked. 

"Ha! There's no way you three can match up to his power and speed," the Kaiser said, "I gave him the abilities from some of the best digimon to ever step foot in the Digital World! As you can see his body is of Greymon. His wings are of Angemon's and Airdramon's. His tail is Monochromon's. His arms are of Skull Greymon, Kuwagumon and Devimon. He has Garurumon's legs, Kabuterimon's helmet, and Metal Greymon's hair! This is the nightmare that I was mentioning! So, are you weaklings up to his power?" 

"It's going to take more than this freak to beat us," replied Flamedramon, "But we're giving him the fight that he is looking for! Al right, guys! Lets do this!" 

Kimeramon charged right at the three digimon. Flamedramon, Digmon and Shurimon all powered up at the same time and flew right at him. Flamedramon throws in the first punch, but it was ineffective against the skin of Kimeramon. Digmon hammered away at Kimeramon with his drills while Shurimon rapidly sliced at the towering giant. Kimeramon roared out and pushed them all back with a powerful aura of energy. 

"C'mon, Flamedramon! We can beat him! Don't give up," Davis said. 

Flamedramon slowly got to his feet and powered up. His body was now covered by a fiery aura. He quickly flew right at Kimeramon and decks him right in the face. Kimeramon goes stumbling back as Flamedramon's fist met Kimeramon's face. Shock came over the face of Flamedramon as he looked to see Kimeramon turning his face forward towards him. Kimeramon roared out and raises his Skull Greymon fists back. Flamedramon couldn't move as he was still in shock. Then Kimeramon pulls his fists forward and nails Flamedramon. Flamedramon goes flying back and lands hard on the ground. 

"Ha! Your pathetic attempts make me laugh," the Kaiser said. 

"Put a sock in it, will ya?!" Davis cried out angrily. 

"It's my turn! Double Star!!" 

"Go Shurimon!" 

Shurimon shoots out his patented attack and watched it nail Kimeramon. But it deflected off of his Kabuterimon helmet. Shurimon could only watch on in shock. Kimeramon bellowed a hideous roar and opened his mouth. Shurimon felt a tremendous evil energy coming from Kimeramon. The evil monster released a large energy beam from his mouth and aimed it right for Shurimon. Shurimon attempts to use his stars to deflect it but the amount of energy was just too much for Shurimon to handle and he goes flying back. 

"Shurimon! No!" 

"Ok, Digmon! This is your chance!" 

"About time! Lets go big boy!" 

Digmon goes flying right for Kimeramon and shoots out a ki-blast from his eyes. Kimeramon held out his Devimon hands and watched as the beams fizzled out. Digmon phases out and reappears above Kimeramon. 

"Alright! Here's a little drill for ya! Gold Rush!!" 

Digmon shot out several of his patented drills at Kimeramon. But the towering titan was able to shoot out a ki-blast and it wasted the drills into digi-dust. Digmon could only look on in shock from what Kimeramon just did. Kimeramon charges right at Digmon. The monster delivers a devastating head butt using his head helmet. Digmon goes flying down into the ground. 

"Digmon!" 

[FFVII Boss Battle theme ends] 

"Ha! I told you! My monster is much too powerful for even your weakling digimon to defeat! I suggest surrender!" 

"No way! Not in a million years!" Davis cried out. 

"Well. I suppose Kimeramon can finish them quickly. Kimeramon! Finish them off now!" 

"No! Call him off, Ken," Davis cried out. 

"My name is the Digimon Kaiser! And you can't control my pet! Kimeramon has been created to take orders from myself only." 

"Please Ken! Don't do this!" Yolei said, "I beg of you! I know you wouldn't try to kill us like this! Deep down, I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. We know for a fact that you don't fully understand what the Digital World is really like!" 

"That's right! Its not a place where you can play your sick experiments on innocent creatures," Cody said, "You better realize what you have done." 

Suddenly, the Kaiser gasped and thoughts were replaying through his mind. All of those innocent digimon were being enslaved for no apparent reason. The Kaiser shook those thoughts away and smiled. 

"Ha! Don't think that talking me out of my dreams of conquering this world will change my mind! I don't care what happens to the Digital World. As long as I realize my dream as ruler of two worlds, then I shall stop this madness. But for now, I will not stop and I will see to it that you nosey kids are out of my hair forever! Kimeramon put them out of their miseries!" 

Kimeramon cried out and turned to face the Kaiser. The Kaiser gasped in fear and watched as Kimeramon was walking towards him. 

"Kimeramon! What are you doing?! I said them not me!" 

The three Digi-Destined couldn't believe what they are seeing. Now Kimeramon seemed to have turned on his own creator. 

"Kimeramon! Kill the Digi-Destined! Not me!" 

"Ha! Looks like even your own creation has turned on you," Davis said, "I pity you, Ken. I expected you to have control on your monster but you can't seem to have control of yourself." 

The Kaiser watched on in fear as his own creation was walking towards him with a death glare in his eyes. 

_"No! I specifically told Izzy to construct him properly! This must be some sort of miscalculation! Grr! I can't believe this is happening! I have to do everything myself!"_

"Having trouble getting your pet monster under control, Ken?" said a voice. 

The Kaiser turned to face Shadramon. The armored insect was chuckling to himself. 

"And what are you laughing about?!" 

"Simple. You don't seem to have your own monster under control. I could have done a much better job with my technological mind, but you? You had to rely on those pathetic human slaves to get the job done for you. I always knew you were a failure. Now step aside! I'll take it from here and I'll be the one who puts an end to the Digi-Destined once and for all!" 

"Nonsense! They're mine, even if my own monster has turned on me!" 

"Be silent! I'll take it from here!" 

Shadramon shoots out a blast and sends the Kaiser flying back. Shadramon turns to face Kimeramon. He now holds a dark ring sort of object. But it seems spiral-shaped. 

"Oh Kimeramon. I have a gift for you! Behold, Digi-Destined! With this dark spiral, I can take complete control of Kimeramon and it shall give him more than enough power to kill you all!" 

Shadramon tossed the dark spiral and watched as it attached itself onto Kimeramon's neck. Kimeramon felt out a cry and felt its power rise tremendously. 

"Davis. Kimeramon's ki has increased tremendously from the dark spiral," Flamedramon said. 

"Our ki aren't nowhere near that monster's power!" replied Shurimon. 

"There's gotta be a way to stop him," Davis said,_"Kari! TK! We really need you! Hurry up!"_

************************************************************************************** 

TK and Kari had just finished up destroying the remaining dark towers that were around the area. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon now have cleaned up the mess. 

"Alright! We got phase one completed," TK said. 

"Now lets go help the others fight off whatever they are fighting," Kari said. 

"Kari! We must hurry! I can feel a tremendously high evil energy over in that direction," Nefertimon said. 

"I don't think the others are faring too well at the moment," said Pegasusmon, "We must digivolve into our champion forms in order to help them." 

"Your right! Alright, de-evolve from your armored forms and get ready to digivolve!" 

["Brave Heart" plays] 

Pegasusmon de-evolved back to Patamon. TK held out his D-3 and it released energy for him to digivolve. 

"Patamon shinka! Angemon!" 

"Its your turn, Nefertimon!" 

Nefertimon de-evolved back to Gatomon. Kari held out her D-3 and it released energy for her to digivolve. 

"Gatomon shinka! Angewomon!" 

TK and Kari held onto their digimon as they flew off towards the battlefield, where the others were facing off against Kimeramon. 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

************************************************************************************** 

Shadramon laughed evilly as Kimeramon cried out. A large wave of dark energy shattered the ground and sent the three armors flying back. 

"Yes, Kimeramon! In order to truly conquer this world, we must destroy the Digi-Destined! Now go and have your way with them!" 

As Kimeramon was walking towards the Digi-Destined, the Kaiser could only look on in horror. He didn't realize that his own creation would turn on him. And now he didn't realize that Shadramon had turned on him. He looked towards the Digi-Destined. Now his cold and lifeless eyes were showing signs of sympathy and sorrow. 

_"What have I done? I never realized that was causing so much pain. I never realized that my own creation and 50/50 partner would turn on me. I need to do something about this. What have I done?"_

Wormmon watched Ken from a far distance and was feeling his pain. He had always told Ken to change his ways but the Kaiser always turned him down. 

_"Oh Ken, I really wish you will become the Ken that you once were and put an end to this insanity. You got to help the Digi-Destined and make them your friends not your enemies. Your a Digi-Destined too and never forget that."_

The Kaiser fell to his knees and cried out. His pain and anguish was now overcoming him. Shadramon turned to face him with a smile on his face. 

"Pathetic Kaiser. You never were meant to be the ruler of the Digital World. You're much too soft to get the job done. That is why I shall take everything from here. Now, Kimeramon! Finish them off! I command you!" 

Kimeramon towered over the fallen digimon and powered up. His body was becoming a black color from the aura that surrounding him. His Devimon arms were glowing and energy balls were forming. He held them down towards the fallen digimon. 

"Show no remorse! Kill them!" 

Kimeramon was about to unleash his energy blasts of death until he was stopped. Two energy beams came out of nowhere and nailed Kimeramon off of his feet. Shadramon looked up to see who it was and to his surprise, he saw two figures hovering from above. It was Angemon and Angewomon. 

"Alright! Kari and TK! Its about time you two arrived," Yolei said. 

"No kidding. Now the tables have turned against this creep," Davis said. 

Angemon and Angewomon hovered down as they turned to face Kimeramon. 

"What the heck is going on around here?" TK asked, "Since when can Shadramon take control of this monster and what is that thing?!" 

"That's Kimeramon. The Kaiser said it was the nightmare creation that he was mentioning. But he turned on Ken and Shadramon took control. Now it seems Ken has been left out in the cold," Davis said. 

"Here I thought he was merely bluffing." 

"Not good. And what's that thing around Kimeramon's neck? Is that what I think it is?" Kari asked. 

"It's a dark spiral. To be precise, it's a new powerful form of the original dark ring. It's now supplying Kimeramon with more power," replied Cody, "Even if we destroy that dark spiral, Kimeramon will still kill us since he was created by evil." 

"Yes and now that you are all here. I can kill you in one full swoop with Kimeramon at my side," Shadramon said. 

"Davis. Remember when we said that you needed to go inside the base," TK asked. 

"Yeah." 

"You and Flamedramon get in there and find the enslaved Digi-Destined." 

"Right. I gotcha." 

"We'll take this overgrown freak from here." 

"Good luck!" 

"Alright gang! This is now or never!" 

"Lets go," Angemon cried out. 

The two angels flew right at Kimeramon. They threw in punches and kicks at the towering titan but Kimeramon was able to maneuver away from their attacks. 

Davis and Flamedramon were able to get by the ongoing battle and snuck inside the base through a large crack. Shadramon couldn't even detect them since he was too focused on the battle. 

"Ok, Flamedramon. When you see the dark rings on the four original Digi-Destined, don't let them off. I'll take them each down and take off the rings. You just back me up." 

"Right!" 

As Davis got by several hallways, he slid and stopped. Just right in front of him stood Joe. 

"Hey! You must be Joe Kido! C'mon we're going to set you free!" 

"Intruder! You must be eliminated!" 

Joe ran at Davis and attempted to grab him but Davis stepped aside and held onto Joe from behind. Davis noticed a small dark ring around Joe's finger and applied a sleeper hold on Joe. 

"Joe. I hate to do this but you forced me to do this the hard way!" 

Davis drops Joe down while having the sleeper hold on him. He then grabbed Joe's hand and took the dark ring off of him. 

"There. You should be back to normal." 

Joe moved around a bit and was able to revive himself. He looked up to see Davis. 

"Hey. Who are you and where are we?" 

"That's not important. I'm one of the new Digi-Destined and I'm getting you out of here." 

"Gomamon!" 

"Huh?" 

"We have to find Gomamon and we get out of here." 

"Yeah and we also have to rescue the other three Digi-Destined. That's Sora, Mimi and Izzy." 

"I think I know where they are." 

"Where?" 

"The control room. We can take the dark rings off of them and snare the generator that flies and controls this ship." 

"Why the generator?" 

"Because we believe that it contains a mysterious power of some sort. If we snare it, we can stop this ship from moving any longer." 

"Right I gotcha. Lets go!" 

Joe, Davis and Flamedramon headed down the hallways and found the control room. But it was shut and locked. 

"Flamedramon if you will do the honors." 

"Sure thing, Davis. Fire Rocket!" 

Flamedramon easily takes down the door with a fiery blast. They ran inside and to their surprise, the other three Digi-Destined were there. They all turned to face them. 

"Intruder! By the orders of the Kaiser, we are putting you under arrest," Sora said. 

"Davis. I'll stop Mimi. You take Sora!" 

"Right." 

"I'm sorry for doing this Mimi but we have to do this." 

Joe takes Mimi down and holds her. He then takes her hand and pulls the dark ring off of her. Mimi then stopped struggling and looked up at Joe. 

"Huh? What happened? Joe? Ummm, we're in public." 

Both of them blushed. Joe got off of Mimi and wiped his forehead. 

"So you're Sora. Well my name is Davis and its time to get back into reality." 

Davis grabs Sora's finger and pulls the dark ring off of her finger. Sora fell to her knees and looked up to face Davis. 

"Huh? Davis?" 

"There's no time, Sora. We have to get out of here quickly." 

Izzy was the only one left. He turned the other direction and went to escape through a trap door. But then a fiery blast stops him and Flamedramon phases in front of him. 

"I don't think. Not today." 

Flamedramon grabs Izzy and takes the dark ring off of his finger. Izzy was then reverted to normal. 

"What… What happened here?" 

"Long story. But we have to get out of here as soon as possible." 

"Hey Joe. Is that the generator over there?" 

Davis pointed out to a small black object near the main computer. 

"Yeah. Grab it and lets get out of here." 

Davis grabs the generator device and heads on out. The others followed him out. The ship began to stop instantly as a result of the main generator being removed. Now the ship was beginning to lose power instantly. 

Meanwhile, the others noticed the ship losing power and stopping. Shadramon and the Kaiser couldn't believe it. Now their main source of power has stopped instantly. 

_"Who was able to stop the ship?"_thought Ken. 

"No! One of those digi-brats must have snared the generator! Kaiser, you're doing a great job at paying for extra security!" Shadramon taunted the boy. 

Davis and the others ran out of the ship. Kari and TK were relieved to see their old friends back to normal and out of the Kaiser's dark control. But what was the Kaiser attempting to do now? 

"So what am I supposed to do with this generator?" Davis asked. 

Suddenly, the black object began to glow a golden color. Powerful beams of light came penetrating through the black coverings and Davis held it up for all to see. The black object now transformed into a shining golden object of some form of purity. 

"That must be the golden digimental, which Wizardmon was referring to," Kari said. 

"Yeah and now Davis seems to be in control of them," replied TK. 

"Alright! This is it! Maybe I can use this to digivolve Veemon!" 

Flamedramon de-evolved back to Veemon. Davis noticed that the object was giving up a radiant glow. Then, he saw his two digimentals shooting out light from the symbols of courage and friendship. 

"Are you up for it, buddy?!" 

"You bet! I'm ready! Let it rift!" 

"Golden Digimental up!" 

"Veemon golden armor shinka!!" 

A golden ray of light covered Veemon as his body was transforming into a more warrior-like stance. His body was now covered in golden plates of armor. He turns to face the others. 

"Magnamon!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Sam felt a power increase coming from the digital world. He knew something positive was about to take action. X rushes over to the teen. 

"Sam? Do you feel it?" 

"Yes." 

"It's the golden radiance. Davis did it. Now it's up to him and Magnamon to defeat Kimeramon. Then, they'll deal with Shadramon and free Ken from the darkness." 

"Please, don't let Kimeramon win. You must destroy him to free the evil from Ken's heart." 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Digi-Destined watched on in awe at what they just saw. Now Veemon has golden armor digivolved into Magnamon. This was the first time ever to happen to any real digimon. 

"Wow! Your totally awesome!" Davis said. 

Shadramon watched on in total shock. The Kaiser couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

_"Golden Digimental Up? This is totally out of my logic. I never knew that my generator contained this hidden power. Well, I'll be damned."_

"The balance of power has shifted," Magnamon calmly said. 

He turned to face Shadramon and Kimeramon with an angry glare in his eyes. 

Incredible! A new evolution for Veemon! Who would of thought that Veemon could do this! Now that the old Digi-Destined have been returned to normal and the balance of power has shifted, how will Shadramon and Kimeramon fight off this new powerful force? Will the Kaiser help the Digi-Destined or remain in the shadow of darkness? 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Davis: Wait until you see what Magnamon is made of next time! He takes it to Kimeramon! 

Yolei: Ken, will you escape this cloak of darkness and return to you're old ways? 

Wormmon: Please, let the real Ken come back. 

Shadramon: Magnamon? Bah! I'm still in control of this operation! I will not fail! 

Leomon: Long time no see, children. 

Shadramon: Leomon?! 

Davis: Our chances of victory have shot through the roof! It's end game for you, Shadramon! 

Magnamon: Bring it, Kimeramon! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode eight! 

**The Golden Fighter, Magnamon! The Kaiser Makes a Decision!**

Ken: I…I…What should I do now? 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Magnamon has arrived! The conclusion to the Digimon Kaiser Saga is set. 

Coral: Now, we're closer towards the Artificial Saga. That follows the events of the Kaiser. 

SSJ4T: So be here for the Zero Two conclusion, but check back to read chapter two for D-Tamers. It's going to be posted up. Until then, we're out. 

************************************************************************************** 


	8. The Golden Fighter, Magnamon! The Kaiser...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine. It belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Keke, and Max, because Max Acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: It's the end of the Digimon Kaiser series. After this, it leads up to the Artificial Saga. Zero Two is hot and ready to get underway. Ok, enough of myself rambling. It's Magnamon's shining moment and the conclusion to the Kimeramon battle! Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Zero Two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki" plays during the opening sequence] 

**The Golden Fighter, Magnamon! The Kaiser Makes a Decision!**

X witnessed the transformation of Veemon into Magnamon. He was now aware of what the golden digimentals were for. 

"Yes. I should expected this from the start." 

"What, X? What are you trying to say?" Sam asked. 

"That golden digimental is none other than Digimental of Miracles. It came into being through Davis' courage and friendship. Those two traits were able to intertwine and developed into the Golden Digimental of Miracles." 

"Amazing. So, it will be enough for Magnamon to stop Kimeramon?" 

"The ball is in Davis' court. He'll have to play out from here. We can only hope that he and Magnamon can defeat Kimeramon and Shadramon. When that happens, it will only be a matter of time before Ken sees the light." 

"You can do it, guys! I know you can! You have to save Ken!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Magnamon stood hovering as he looked towards Kimeramon with an intimidating glare in his eyes. Davis was watching Magnamon with amazement. 

_"Wow! That guy rocks! Veemon sure knows how to look cool. Ok now on to business!"_

[Digi Analyzer: Magnamon. Vaccine Level. Armor Evolution through the Golden Digimental of Miracles. Special Techniques: Magna Blast & Magna Explosion] 

"What is the meaning of this?" Shadramon asked, "How was your digimon able to pull off such a stunt as that?!" 

"If you didn't know, the Kaiser's so called generator unleashed this power and it gave Veemon the chance to golden armor digivolve! And now he's going to kick that monster's butt!" 

"Grr! Not possible! Kimeramon is the most powerful being in the Digital World." 

"That's where you are wrong," Magnamon said calmly, "I am the most powerful and I shall prove it." 

Kimeramon roars an angry cry as he advanced towards Magnamon. 

"That's right. Come to poppa!" 

"That's it, Magnamon! You show him what you're made of! You can't allow him to beat you! I won't allow it!" 

"No way. He's all mine. I won't let you down, Davis." 

[Random Dragonball Z battle music plays] 

Magnamon started to power up as his body started to glow a golden light. He raised his arms up as large amounts of energy started to slowly gather. Kimeramon got into a blocking position. Magnamon pulls his hands back and phased out. Kimeramon was surprised at the outcome and could only watch in horror as Magnamon released a golden beam of light at him. This sent Kimeramon flying back and right through a nearby rocky cliff. 

"Alright, Magnamon," Davis cried out, "Now take advantage!" 

Magnamon hovered over to where the fallen monster was. He looked down and felt its tremendous energy. Magnamon knew that the fight wasn't finished just yet. 

_"I feel his energy rising. This is over by a long shot."_

Suddenly, energy shot out from out of the ground and Kimeramon comes popping out through the fallen rock rubble that had covered him. The monster faced towards Magnamon and let out another angry cry. 

"Ahhh. Yes, Kimeramon. Show him what you're made of," Shadramon said, "Now you see that your monster seems to enjoy me as his master. He knew you were a total failure and that is why he turned on you. Or should I really tell you why he decided to side with me." 

The Kaiser listened to what his former partner had to say. 

"It is because when you were out building your little toys, you left me to secure the base. Well, how unfortunate for you to letting me do so. You should know that evil digimon shall never be trustworthy and I'm no different. So, I reversed command panel switch to mine and that way Kimeramon would only obey me. And it was only a matter of time before he would turn on you. I've wanted to do this since day one and now I'm in complete control of this operation. You've failed Kaiser, just you always have. And now Digi-Destined prepare to die!" 

Kimeramon let out another cry as he flew right at Magnamon. Magnamon blocked and Kimeramon threw in another heavy punch. Magnamon blocked that one too. In a matter of moments, the two fighters were able to block out each other's punches. The Digi-Destined could only see flashes of light colliding with one another. That is how fast they were to the naked eye. 

Magnamon fired several ki-blasts Kimeramon but the monster held out his Devimon hands and caught them with ease. Magnamon flew right at Kimeramon and elbows him in the gut. Kimeramon let out a cry and was barely budged. Magnamon flies up and fires several blasts at Kimeramon. Kimeramon crashes down. The blasts were too great for him to withstand. 

[DBZ battle theme ends] 

"Shadramon. How could you? You betrayed me! I was doing the Digital World wrong!" Ken said, "You told me that I would become a god, but you lied to me." 

"You were too trustworthy my friend. You let darkness consume you! Your own damn fault, not mine. I just led you like a lamb and now I'm taking you to the slaughter. You had potential but you were nothing more than a failure. What a disappointment." 

"You used me… You monster… How could… I let darkness consume me!" 

"Ken! Don't give in to what he says anymore," Wormmon said, "Don't listen to him! You're better than he is! Deep down, you wouldn't let anything like this happen. It's time to stand up for yourself." 

"But how? He won. I let him beat me." 

"No! No one has beaten you! You beat yourself. Now listen. You must look deep down and reach for your former self. Try to remember everything that happened before you became the Kaiser and took under the wing of Shadramon." 

"I'm trying to remember…" 

"Yes! Please try to remember your past!" 

The Digi-Destined all looked up and noticed what has been going on. 

"I can't believe this. I never thought I would see Ken like this," TK said. 

"He was controlled by darkness and Shadramon used him," Kari said. 

"What a creep! Shadramon is such an idiot! I feel bad for Ken now. He doesn't realize what he has done," replied Yolei. 

"Now it's time that we help him. He really made me mad for the horrible things he has done, but its time that we join forces with him in bringing Kimeramon and Shadramon down," Cody said. 

"And your all going to go without me," a voice shouted out. 

The children all turned around and to their surprise, Leomon was standing on a cliff looking down on them. 

"Alright! Leomon! We're so glad to see you again," TK said. 

"I've been wanting a piece of Shadramon and now I get that chance." 

"Well, be our guest. We'll take Kimeramon," Kari said. 

"No! He's all mine. You guys try and help Ken," Magnamon said, "Leomon we'll take it from here!" 

"Of course." 

Shadramon turned to see Leomon coming right for him. 

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the pain in the ass called Leomon. My good friend, so nice to see you again." 

"Your evil ways shall come to an end, Shadramon. I will not allow you to destroy the Digital World." 

"Oh come now. I wouldn't destroy our precious world. I'm terra forming it into Utopia where digimon shall reign supreme as the ultimate life forms and we shall destroy the humans in their world." 

"No! I choose to protect the humans, especially these children. Your greedy deeds shall end now!" 

Leomon pulls out his sword and faces towards Shadramon. Shadramon powered up as his body started to flare up. 

"So we shall fight like the good ol' times? Then so be it." 

Leomon and Shadramon flew right at each other and traded blows. They were able to cancel out each other's attacks. Shadramon kicks Leomon right in the face but Leomon caught his foot and flips him forwards. Leomon goes for a punch but Shadramon ducks under and nails him right in the gut. 

Magnamon continued to fire away several blasts at Kimeramon but they were ineffective against the evil monster. Slowly Magnamon's power was fading away due to the large amounts of energy being used. 

"He's too strong. I'm running out of power…" 

Kimeramon grabs Magnamon and holds onto him with a tight grip. Magnamon attempted to power out but his energy was quickly depleting. If he doesn't escape, he will die. 

"Magnamon! No! You got to break free! I won't allow you to lose! We have to destroy this monster before he kills the Digital World! Please, I won't allow it!" 

"Ha! You can cry all you want but my monster shall crush your little pet digimon. Kimeramon crush Magnamon like a patch of grapes! Now!" 

Kimeramon tightened his grip on Magnamon and watched as Magnamon began to cry out in tremendous pain. It seems that his bones were being crushed in one tight grip. 

Leomon was getting to his feet and he turned towards Kimeramon. 

_"Oh no! I must stop this! I've seen enough!"_

Leomon powers up and pulls his fist back. Shadramon turns around and senses a great energy increase coming from Leomon. 

"Huh?! No! What are you doing?!" 

"Putting an end to you, Shadramon! It ends here for you! Fist of the Beast King!" 

Leomon pushes his fist forward and releases a energy beam shaped like his own face and sends it flying right at Shadramon. Shadramon managed to manuever away. 

"Ha! You missed me, hot shot!" 

But as soon as he said that, he turned to see a sword stabbing right through his chest. Shadramon let out a cry, which soon became a loud gag. Leomon was standing right in front of him with his sword right through Shadramon. Shadramon looked down in horror as Leomon pulled his sword out of his chest. Shadramon could see a large hole right through his chest. 

"You… little… fool… Did you really think that would put me away? No chance! I'm stronger than that. You're such an idiot. Dumb ass…" 

"The only dumb ass around here is you. Now, the darkness you shall see is after your own death and that is eternal darkness." 

"No! I can't die like this! I can't! The dark one shall save! You shall see! He will save me!" 

Shadramon then cried out as his body shattered away into data. Leomon put his sword away and nodded. 

"If you really thought that this dark one would save you, then god never knew who you were." 

Leomon turns his attention right over to where Kimeramon was about to destroy Magnamon under a tight grip. Leomon ran towards the scene and pulls out his sword. 

"Magnamon! Hold on!" 

But as soon as he said that, Kimeramon knocks him away with one of his fists. 

"Heat Viper!!!" 

Kimeramon shoots out a large amount of heat energy from out of his mouth and towards Leomon. However, Leomon was able to push the energy back and sends it hurtling up into the air. He turns his attention towards Kimeramon. 

_"He knows when I'm going to attack. And if I don't do something soon, then Magnamon is finished!"_

Wormmon was watching the on going struggle between Kimeramon and Magnamon. He couldn't stand it anymore. 

_"I have to do something about this! This has gone far enough! I do not want to see anybody else get hurt! If only I could digivolve, then I can whip that monster's sorry butt! If only I could digivolve!"_

Suddenly, the Kaiser looked at his D-3 and it started to glow. Instead of a dark color, it was a bright light. Wormmon felt tremendous energy entering his body and his power level quickly increasing. 

"Ken! I feel powerful energy surging through me! Now I think I can digivolve!" 

"Please… Stop him… Wormmon… I'm sorry for everything I said to you…" 

"It's forgiven. Don't worry. I will take everything from here!" 

Wormmon watched as his body started to glow. His body stood upright and he became more insect-like. Ken's D-3 released more energy and it was enough for Wormmon to complete his digivolution. Kimeramon turned around and could only look on in total shock. 

["Brave Heart" plays] 

"Wormmon shinka!! Stingmon!!" 

The Digi-Destined all looked up to see Wormmon in his newest champion leveled form. It was Stingmon. He turned to face Kimeramon. 

"Who is that digimon?" asked Yolei. 

"Wormmon digivolved!" asked Ken, "Unbelievable." 

[Digi-Analyzer: Stingmon. Champion-Level. Data Type. Special Technique: Spiking Strike] 

"Ken! I'm Stingmon! I am Wormmon's champion leveled form! My attacks include Spiking Strike!" 

"Stingmon! We need to stop Kimeramon at once," Leomon said. 

"Yes! Hang on Magnamon!" 

Stingmon goes flying right at Kimeramon. The towering monster goes to punch him away but Stingmon phased out quickly and nails Kimeramon in the back of the head. 

"He moves so fast," TK said. 

"Yes. Finish him, Stingmon," Ken said. 

Stingmon goes flying right at Kimeramon and punches him in the face rapidly. Kimeramon cries out and releases Magnamon. 

["Brave Heart" ends] 

"Stingmon?!" 

"Magnamon! It's time to finish him. Here, use a little of my own energy." 

"And use some of mine too," Leomon said. 

Both warriors released beams of energy and sent them right for Magnamon. He gladly accepted their power as he felt his own power level rapidly increasing. 

"Yes. Their powers are making me stronger. Al right, big and ugly! Its time to finish this once and for all!" 

Kimeramon goes flying right for Magnamon. Magnamon pulls his hands back and begins to power up. 

"Magna Explosion!!" 

Magnamon's body released a large amount of wave energy and sent it straight for Kimeramon. Kimeramon could only look on in horror as he saw the energy wave go straight through him. His body started to shatter away into small pieces of data. Then an explosion occurred and the once seemingly indestructible monster was now put to rest once and for all. 

"Alright! We did it!" Davis cried out. 

The Digi-Destined cheered happily as they claimed yet another victory. The Kaiser was quite relieved as he looked up to Stingmon. 

Magnamon completed his mission and de-digivolved back to Demiveemon. He jumped into Davis' arms happily. 

"You were awesome!" 

"I try!" 

Stingmon flew over to Ken and de-digivolved back to Wormmon. Ken caught Wormmon in his arms and a smile came over his face. Not an evil smirk but a happy smile. 

"Ken. You're back to the way you were. I knew you would come back." 

But suddenly, Ken started to look down and his smile disappeared. 

"No. I can never forgive myself. I was responsible for causing destruction upon the Digital World. I still have to think this over." 

The other Digi-Destined gathered around him. 

"You still did terrible things as the Kaiser," Davis said, "But you finally realized that you were just used for Shadramon's evil doings." 

"The important thing is that you learned of what you have been doing," Kari said. 

"Ken. We would ask for you to join us. You would make a great addition to the team," replied TK. 

Ken nodded his head. He took off his goggle glasses and his cape. His suit started to slowly fade away. And his spiky hair became normal again. His lifeless, cold eyes reverted to normal. 

"I need some time to think this over. I still can't forgive myself for what I have done," Ken said. 

He picks up Wormmon and looks at his base. He sighed sadly and started to walk off. 

"Ken! Please, don't walk away from your problems," Davis said, "Let us help you." 

Ken continued walking off. 

"He needs to think this over. Ken claims that he can't forgive himself. Give him some time," Yolei said, "He has done many terrible things as the Kaiser but he never knew that he was used as a pawn in Shadramon's sick and twisted games." 

"Lets jus hope he decides to come onto our side," replied Davis, "He would make a great addition to the team." 

"Like Yolei said, give him some time," Izzy said. 

"If he needs to think this over, then let him," Mimi replied, "He's had a lot of problems and needs to revise his troubles. Maybe something happened in his life that we're no aware of." 

They all watched as Ken disappeared into the horizon as the sun was beginning to rise once again from a long dark night. 

"Looks like our job here is done. Thanks for helping us out, Leomon," Sora said. 

"I must keep an eye out in this world and destroy the remaining dark towers. You children get back and get some rest. We got a lot of cleaning up to do." 

The children nodded as Leomon walked off to get to work by destroying the remaining dark towers that were created and left in other parts of the Digital World. 

_"Ken. I hope you do make the right decision and join our team. It would be right if you and I led the team into victory over the forces of evil. Plus with this approaching darkness that Wizardmon was telling us about, we have to be ready,"_Davis said to himself. 

Davis noticed a purple object on the ground. It looked like one of the old crests that the original Digi-Destined used to have. 

"Hey, that looks like one of our old crests," TK said. 

"Wow. And this must belong to Ken," said Davis, "We'll be waiting for you my friend. Your a Chosen Child just like us." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Sam sighed a relief by the turn of events. He sat down and was relieved that Ken might possibly change his ways. 

"Thank god. It's over. Kimeramon and Shadramon are gone. Ken can now make his choice. I just pray that he makes the right one and joins the Digi-Destined." 

"That decision will be up to him. He needs time to recuperate and think over his actions. I know deep down that Ken is a good guy. He was used. Everything will play out, but only by Ken's choice. He'll make the right decision. Trust my word, Sam." 

"I've always trusted you're word. Ken has to make the right choice and help the children against the approaching darkness." 

_"Tai? They could really need you're assistance right about now. It seems this approaching darkness is greater than I thought. The children can't take them on alone."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Deep on the other side of the Digital World and away from the site of the former base of the Digimon Kaiser, Matt was looking up at the skies. Metal Garurumon was standing guard beside him. 

"Matt. That tremendous energy that I felt earlier has vanished somehow." 

"Strange. It seems that the new Digi-Destined were able to free the original Digi-Destined and defeated the Kaiser once and for all. These new kids' digimon seem very impressive." 

"So shall we continue our search for Tai or delay the mission?" 

"No, we will continue on. I must find the secrets in the fusion. If Tai and Agumon were able to fuse to become Omega X, then you and I should be able to fuse into a super powerful being. I'm not going to play second fiddle to Tai anymore. My time to become the best is approaching. Don't you agree?" 

"Yes, but how will we achieve it?" 

"Ha! Just like Tai and Agumon did: by earning it through tremendous training." 

Matt still has not given up on striving for more power in order to achieve the fusion ability. He has been looking for Tai and seeks for the answers to the questions. But every time he visualizes Tai, he gains more anger jus to fuel his energy for Metal Garurumon. 

_"Tai. Mark my words, I will no longer play second fiddle and I will not be overshadowed by your presence any longer. My time has come and I look to become best. I'm really looking forward to the day that you return, old friend. I can't wait."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on earth, Ken had just arrived home and his parents were worried sick about his mysterious disappearance. There were many television reports concerning his disappearance but they were so glad to have their son back safe and sound. 

While sleeping in his dark room, Ken could only visualize everything from the past right before he became the Digimon Kaiser. 

_"I must find out the reason for my sadness and sorrow. What caused me to become the evil Digimon Kaiser? I need to know… Sam… Sam… My brother…"_

Ken could see his own brother through his mind. It has been almost three and a half years since the death of his older brother, Sam. Ken has blamed himself for his brother's passing away, and seemingly he has been filling the role of Sam since then. He has put all of his attention to his studies, much like Osamu used to do. The Ichijouji parents would be so proud of Ken for becoming such a smart student and putting all of his focus into studies. However, they were still sad over the fact that their other son, Sam had passed away. 

_"Sam, if only you were around. You would be proud over how well I am doing with my studies and not so proud to see what I have done as the Digimon Kaiser. I can't even forgive himself." _

Flashback 

Ken and Sam were looking out their balcony door as Sam was teaching Ken how to blow bubbles. It was very well known that Sam couldn't blow large bubbles, however, Ken had that talent. 

"Osamu, why don't you try to blow some bubbles?" 

"Oh I could but I always mess up when I try. Mine pop quickly cause I blow too hard, but yours comes out perfectly cause your gentle." 

Ken blew some of the largest bubbles he has ever made through the gentleness he puts when blowing the bubbles. He always made sure his bubbles came out perfectly. 

"Sam? That was cool! Sam? Sam?!" 

Ken looked around and couldn't even find his own brother. It looked as though he had disappeared. And in reality, he did and would never come back. 

End of Flashback 

"He's never coming back. Even if I pray for him, he'll never come. But then again, I would always seem him in my dreams as if he were my guardian angel. Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry." 

_"I wish! I wish! He would just disappear! Disappear! Disappear!"_

"No. I can't let the past come back to haunt me! Sam is gone and I can't change that. And I can't forgive myself for hurting innocent creatures as the Kaiser! I can't! Oh Wormmon, I'm sorry. 

"Ken… Ken…" 

Ken looked up to see Wormmon. Ken sat up and was sweating like mad and trying to catch his breath from the thoughts he just had. 

"Are you okay, Ken?" 

"Yes. Wormmon, can I ask you something?" 

"Yes, what is it, Ken?" 

"Do you remember what happened to me about three and a half years ago?" 

"Mmhmm. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I remember that you went to the Digital World and you found me. And during our first adventure, you got hurt and were in tremendous pain. I tried helping you but you wouldn't seem to accept any kind of help from me. You had become a completely different person." 

"As if I had amnesia?" 

"At one point, you had completely forgotten everything before the accident you had. Then you got influenced by Shadramon and was the one who forced you to do his evil bidding by creating the dark towers." 

"Yes. That nightmare is over. But I still possess some sort of darkness that even I am not aware of." 

"And now you changed for the better." 

"Not completely. We have to do something that will make up for everything that I did as the Kaiser?" 

"And what do you propose?" 

"We clean up the Digital World and destroying every trace of the dark towers." 

"Yes, and we should ask the Digi-Destined for their help." 

"No. I don't think even they would ever forgive for what I have done. I need to do this alone." 

"I even heard them ask you for join them. You are a Chosen Child after all." 

"Now isn't a good time. I must relinquish everything that ever influenced me into darkness. Darkness is still trying to consume my inner soul." 

"Don't let it." 

"But I'm much too weak to fight it off. Darkness has always plagued me ever since my brother died. And it will continue if we don't clean up the mess I made in the Digital World. Then, I shall give my answer to the other Digi-Destined, whether to join them or not." 

"And what could your answer be?" 

Ken looked up into his ceiling and could remember all of the bad things he had done during his evil reign as the Digimon Kaiser. All of those innocent digimon were enslaved and their free wills were taken away. The dark towers were like viruses attempting to destroy the data. Ken could remember himself being trapped inside a dark cave. 

The darkness in that cave had consumed him and resulted him in becoming the Digimon Kaiser. His heart was so full of hatred and evil. He had turned the Digital World into his own personal playground, but realized that he had done more harm than fun. Now he must go back and completely erase everything that has to do with the powers of darkness. 

"Wormmon. Starting tommorrow, we're going to start cleaning up and destroying every trace of the dark towers. Agreed?" 

"Yes. It will be my pleasure in knocking those towers of evil. And then you shall give your answer to the other Digi-Destined." 

"Yes. If they will accept me." 

"They will." 

_"I just hope you are right."_

************************************************************************************** 

The next day, the Digi-Destined were destroying several dark towers just near the Primary Village. 

"Alright! Nice job, Lighdramon!" 

"Blue Thunder!" 

Lighdramon shot out a large electrical energy and knocked several towers out of commission. Halsemon was next as he shot out beams at more dark towers. 

"Tempest Wing!" 

"That's the way, Halsemon! Yeah!" 

"Rock Cracking!" 

Digmon drilled a hole into the ground and watched as the towers went flying down into the hole. 

"Way to go, Digmon!" 

"Equis Beam!" 

Pegasusmon knocked down several towers and hovered over to where TK was standing. 

"Great work, Pegasusmon." 

"Rosetta Stone!" 

Nefertimon used her beams to destroy the remaining towers in that area. 

"Looks like we're done!" 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

To everyone's surprise, the children looked up to see Stingmon destroying towers from a far distance. 

"Whoa! Can it be," Davis asked. 

The children ran towards the forest and tried to get to the area where Stingmon was. And to their surprise, they could see Ken standing around and encouraging Stingmon. 

"Ken?! Well I'll be darned," Yolei said. 

"He's cleaning up some of the mess we were about to clean up just today," Cody said. 

"Let him. He chooses to do this, then we shall respect his wishes and let him handle this area on his own," TK said. 

"Hey lets ask him to join us," Davis said. 

"We'll ask him next time and I know for a fact that Ken needs a little more time to make up his decision," Kari said, "And besides its getting late and we better get home." 

As the children headed off back home, Ken turned to see them walking away. A smile came over his face. 

_"Don't you worry, I shall make the decision. And I think that joining you at this moment isn't such a good idea. Please be patient. I will join you eventually, in due time."_

Ken and Stingmon went back to work in destroying more dark towers as the sun started to set. It has been a hard couple of weeks but the fight is over and everything in the Digital World seems to be returning to normal. But for now, because the approaching darkness is on its way, the Digi-Destined must be prepared! 

[Digimon Zero Two first ending theme "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: Guess what guys? My brother is coming back! 

Davis: That's awesome. Now I get to meet you're older brother. 

Yolei: This is going to be so cool! 

Sora: I can't wait to see him, again. It's been almost too long. 

TK: Patamon? What's wrong? 

Patamon: An evil ki is approaching the digital world and it might make its way to your world. 

Kari: I feel the darkness, too. 

Joe: Can it be? 

Matt: Damn! So Tai didn't finish him off after all! That bastard isn't dead! 

Ken: Wormmon? What do you think? 

Wormmon: We're in for the fight for our lives. 

Lady Myotismon: We're approaching the digital world. We should be getting to the portal, which will lead us to the human world. Are you getting excited? 

Burizalor: More than just excited. With my new enhanced body armor, I'll crush those damn Digi-Destined and I shall have my revenge on Taichi! Prepare to plunge into the depths of hell, Earth! 

Veemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Zero Two, episode nine! 

**Earth's Darkest Hour! The Revenge of Burizalor!**

Burizalor: Don't you dare miss my grand return. 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: What a way to end the first part of the Zero two series. 

Max: Damn, the bastard is alive! Burizalor is coming back?! 

Coral: So, this is the evil, which Wizardmon mentioned. 

SSJ4T: It's bad enough that the Digi-Destined are recovering from the battles against the Kaiser, but they must face Burizalor. It's he same tyrant who came close to ruling the digital universe. 

Max: The main villain from Zero One returns. But what does he have to do with the artificial? 

SSJ4T: Just be sure to check out the upcoming fic. Digimon Kaiser down is over, and now we're ready for the Artificial Saga. Be sure to check out the D-Tamers fic. You've got plenty of digimon action to read from. Until then, we're out! 

************************************************************************************** 


End file.
